To Her Regents Three
by Shiroi Misa
Summary: COMPLETE! When Matt wakes up one morning and discovers he had a new Power, he starts questioning if it was really just by chance that he became a Regent of Earth. Thank you ALL for reading! Missing edited version of several chapter now replaced.
1. Matt's Unusual Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. Never have and never will. (sigh)

_I am once again betaing this story. Wait, I don't think betaing is a word, darn it! But no one guessed who I was , whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Anyways on with the story._

This is a little side story about Matt and the Regents and is kind of a prelude to my Heart of Earth story. Well maybe not that little. You don't have to had read my other story "Hating myself" but it is set in the same universe.

This story takes place after season two when everyone is back in school after the winter break and Z is for Zenith. So yes, that new teacher you saw at the end will be causing problems for our heroes. But while he has his eyes on the girls will he notice….

Matt's Unusual Morning

Matt groaned as he slapped the snooze button on his alarm clock radio. He barley got any sleep the night before. He had a lot on his mind. From finally freeing himself from Shagon, to battling off a super powered Nerissa, Phobos, Cedric and now this. He could feel it within him, a warm almost innocent and yet powerful energy, the Heart of Earth. Even though he only held one third of the heart himself, its presence was always with him. Not like the Demon Shagon, who took over his entire being bending Matt to his will, no this like the feeling of an old friend or a loved one always beside him.

The weeks after the defeat of both Phobos and Nerissa had finally given him time to think about his involvement with the Guardians and little Lillian, the true keeper of this awesome power. While accepting the role of Regent of Earth was sort of done on the spot, that didn't make the responsibility any less sever. Until Lillian was old enough to reclaim her powers once again it was up to him and the other Regents to make sure they didn't fall into the wrong hands. But most of all he felt an instinctual urge to protect the heart herself. Lillian, a child he barley knew was now under his protection. The whole situation was a little nerve racking when he stopped to think about it. But at least now he had a better understanding of how Will felt as the keeper of the Heart of Kandracar. He was almost glad that he only held a third of the Earth's power but while Napoleon was well versed in magic and could handle the responsibilities little Huggles looked to him for guidance.

At that thought the said dormouse leapt from his nightstand right onto his head. Startled Matt jumped up from under his covers. "Get up, get up! The nosy thing's gone off twice now." Still half asleep Matt turned off the alarm and rubbed his eyes.

"Alright already," he said muffled by a yawn. "You didn't have to jump on me though. I nearly fell out of bed." The boy threw on a heavy robe to keep the chill off as he made his way to the bathroom. Huggles, as always, trotted along after him.

"It's not my fault you didn't wake up the first time. Besides I had to get you up, you're always grumpier when you're running late." Matt could smell his mother's morning coffee drifting in from the kitchen.

"That smells good." He said as he started to brush his teeth thinking a nice hot mug would wake him up. Huggles perched himself by the sink careful not to get too close. He made that mistake once before, it wasn't fun. Matt was just rinsing his mouth out when the little dormouse stated.

"I still don't see why you wouldn't give me any to try. Is it really bad for dormice?" Matt nodded in reply when suddenly, now fully awake, he realized there was something very wrong with this picture. He spat out the mouthwash all over the bathroom mirror and then stared dumbfounded at his pet and fellow regent. "And you yell at me for making messes. You better clean it up before your mom sees."

Matt blinked once, twice, and rubbed his ears before making sure he was really awake. "Um, Huggles?"

"Yes?" He said not yet knowing what the problem was.

Matt braced himself almost afraid of his own question. "Um, when did you learn to talk?" Huggles blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean? I could always talk." And then, just like Matt, it dawned on Huggles that his master could understand him. "You mean you can understand me? Oh, goodie!" Oblivious to Matt's distress Mr. Huggles hopped around the sink until he got careless and fell in. Matt quickly fished him out glad the dormouse had at least calmed down a little.

"OK buddy, calm down. We both need to calm down!" He said more to himself than to his pet. "How did this happen, and am I the only one that can hear you?" He patted Huggles down with a towel trying not to make any comments about him resembling a drowned rat. Huggles shook free of the towel and shook himself off much to Matt's dismay. "Aw, now you got me all wet."

"Sorry, oh, but now that we can talk to each other, I mean really talk not like the pretend talk we usually do. I have so may questions about humans and the human world. For starters, where do babies come from?" Poor Matt felt a terrible headache coming on.

To be continued…

Next time, "If I Could Talk to the Animals" Matt's having a little trouble controlling his new power and the girls are all getting ready for the new VMJ Movie premiere. Matt doesn't know which is worse.

_Oh, now I get it Misa. I am going to give cookies to anyone that reviews, and I have enough to give you one too Misa_

Misa: Yay!


	2. If I Could Talk to the Animals

Disclaimer: No I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

_That reminds me… what should I talk about… hmmmm oh well nevermind._

Don't have much to say here but Matt just wants to know what he would do…

If I Could Talk to the Animals

Matt's unusual morning was only getting weirder by the minute. When Mr. Huggles discovered he could now talk to his master that was all he wanted to do. He leapt up and down chattering on and on asking question after question. Finally Matt had to clamp the little guy's mouth shut.

"Huggles listen to me. I don't know why I can suddenly understand you but we need to find out if it's you or me."

Huggles looked up confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, can we just hear each other or can other people hear you as well?"

"Like how the kitty can talk like a human?" Matt found it a little funny how Huggles referred to Napoleon but at least Huggles was making the connection.

"Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it. And if that's the case you can't let anyone else know you can talk understand?"

Keeping his eyes on Matt the dormouse nodded. "Because dormice and kitties aren't suppose to talk like humans?"

"You got it." He said relieved that Huggles understood the situation. But as Matt turned to close his door he saw his mother was standing in the doorway. "Ah, hey Mom I was just uh…" he gulped not knowing how much his mother had heard.

"Talking to your pet dormouse?" Trying not to panic, he thought quickly about how to explain a talking dormouse in his room.

"Look Mom I can explain." But she just sighed and walked out of the room.

"Just like your Grandfather always chattering away with every little critter he sees," she said almost to herself as she walked away. Matt blinked, he was sure his mom had heard Huggles but it would seem she couldn't understand the little dormouse. Making sure his door was closed this time he looked down at his little friend. "That was close, but at least we know she can't hear you."

"So is it just you then?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure yet but it would seem that way."

"Good! Now I don't have to keep quite." And much to Matt annoyance he started rambling on again about anything that came to his mind.

"Huggles!" He finally shouted out. While calming down, Matt put Huggles down on his bed. "Look I can't talk right now I need to go to school."

"Can I come too?" he asked hopefully even though he already knew the answer.

"Now Huggles, I can't take you to school; Pets aren't aloud."

Huggles hopped once clearly frustrated. "Aw, why'd you have to learn how to understand me just before you had to go to dumb old school." Now Matt was starting to feel a little bad. He knew the dormouse was young but it seemed Huggles was mentally only about 7 years old in Human years. But what could he do, he couldn't take him to school.

"Look I don't have practice tonight so unless someone tries to take over the world again I'll be here to talk with you."

"You promise?"

"Regent's honor."

"Oh, Okay. But no one better try anything or they're gonna be sorry."

Convinced Mr. Huggles wasn't going to try anything stupid Matt had breakfast with his mother. She was pleased that he seemed to be eating normally and gave no indication she could hear Huggles. _'OK,' _he thought to himself as he made his way to school. _'This isn't so bad; I can just understand Huggles now. It probably has something to do with all of us being Regents.'_

"Hey watch out!" Matt stopped in his tracks and quickly looked around. The strange thing was he didn't see anyone around or a reason someone would shout out to him. "Down here!"

Matt looked down and saw, of all things, a duck leading her ducklings across the sidewalk. "You almost stepped on my kids!" The mother duck said angrily.

"Ah, sorry." Matt said stepping back too surprised to react any differently.

She waddled off in a huff her kids all lined up in a row. "Next time watch where you're going."

As the boy began to process what had just happened he began to notice that despite the lack of people around him he could still pick up conversations going on all around him. It was a warm winter and while most animals were hibernating there were still an odd number of squirrels, rodents, stray cat, dogs, and a very suspicious looking flock of pigeons in a tree besides him.

"All right men the target is in sight. Do not break ranks even if one of us is killed! Onward to freedom and onward for FRANCE!" The lead bird with a crooked beak shouted with a bad French accent. Suddenly the flock simultaneously took off. Matt ducked and covered his head but the flock flew around him, dived, and bombed a short bald business man getting into a new car. When the attack was over the poor man was cursing more than a sailor and seriously in need of a dry cleaner and a car wash.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." He said as the flock flew back up into the tree cheering and laughing all the way.

"Great job men. Now before we hunt for our breakfast, remember to stay alert and keep an eye out for enemy solders. Remember return here at 1600 hours for our big assault on the street called Spring." Matt shook his head questioning if he was really awake or if this was some bizarre dream.

"I must be going out of my mind." Suddenly the head bird's head shot up.

"Halt! Who goes there?" He flew down landed on Matt's head and stared at him upside down. "Are you a spy for the enemy? How did you learn to talk?"

"Ah, what enemy? Who are you at war with?"

"You know very well who we are fighting Mr. Human. Now tell me, how did you learn to speak the language of the noble Pigeon?" He would have laughed, but the last thing he wanted was to arrive a school covered in Pigeon –beep-

"I'm not sure, I didn't even know I could until I heard you guys."

"A likely story." Suddenly one of the other birds flew in closer to get a better look at the talking human.

"Hey Captain, isn't this the human from the Hidden Medic Clinic?" The bird on top of Matt's head quickly twisted his head upright for a brief moment before switching back.

"Hmmm, you maybe right." _Hidden Medic Clinic? _Matt thought as the bird flew to a near by fire hydrant. "Are you from the place where the old human steals away injured comrades, only to release them recovered from their wounds?"

"If you're talking about my grandpa then yeah, he runs the local…animal hospital." He didn't think calling it a pet store would help his case.

"Ah, a strange human that I myself owe my life to. Should he ever be in need of Captain Loone's services he has them my friend."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to let him know." And with that he few off.

"Farewell strange talking human."

As Matt watched him fly off he wondered aloud. "Are all pigeons this crazy?"

"Don't mind Captain Loony-I mean Loone," said the same bird who recognized him from the pet store. "He was hit in the head with a rock a few years ago by some human chicks. The old human fixed him up but he's never been quite the same. He's not even from France, he flew in from somewhere in Jersey."

"So why are you guys following him and this…war of his."

"Because messing with humans is fun. See you around Talking Human, we're off to find breakfast." And with that the rest of the flock flew off. The birds may have been gone but Matt could still hear every pet, creature, and animal he got close to. After that very strange conversation with the flock of pigeons he realized it wasn't Huggles alone who could understand him. No, it was _Matt_ who could understand all of the animals now.

He remembered how Will and the other Guardians had suddenly developed a new set of powers when the Veil had been lifted. Only, he wasn't a guardian, and as far as he knew there were no other Veils to lift. The only other possible explanation was that this was a new power related to the Heart of Earth. After all, Lillian's power developed early, when she was much too young. Maybe this was just another piece of her power that would have developed naturally if she was of age.

The only thing he knew for sure was that he was going to go crazy if he didn't get all of these critters to shut up. He needed help and fast so he pulled out Henry, his cell phone that Will had brought to life, and prayed that Cornelia hadn't left for school yet.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cornelia yawned as she picked up her cell. "Hello?"

"Uh, hey Cornelia, it's me." Cornelia's eye snapped open as she recognized the voice at the other end.

"Matt?"

"Yeah, listen I need to talk."

"OK, but why are you calling me?" While Matt and Will we always by each other's side she never really had much in common with the boy unless it was W.I.T.C.H. related.

"Ah, actually I was hopping to talk to Napoleon." She raised an eyebrow.

"You called me up to talk to my cat?" Cornelia then realized her mother was in the living room with her. She covered up her odd conversation with a laugh. "Aha ha ha, that's very funny." She causally slipped into her bedroom closing the door behind her. "OK, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure but I think I might be experiencing another power from the Heart of Earth."

"You're not changing all of your clothes pink are you?" she said thinking of the time Irma discovered how to alter the color of her wardrobe.

"No I'm-what?"

"Never mind inside joke."

"Oh, well I was just talking to Mr. Huggles this morning-."

"Big deal you talk to the rodent all the time." she said interrupting him.

"Yeah well now he's talking back." the blond raised an eyebrow. "Along with every frickin bird, dog, cat and rodent I see."

"Are you saying you've discovered how to talk to animals?"

"Seems that way, do you know how many animals live in Heatherfield?"

"Never gave it much thought." She could tell Matt was getting anxious, but since this didn't seem to be a save-the-world matter she didn't take it as seriously as he did.

"Neither have I, until I could hear every last one of them. I can't get them to shut up it's driving me crazy."

"Hold on I'll put the cat on." She found Napoleon sleeping in the Laundry room curled up in a basket of warm towels. "Napoleon wake up." He gave a muffled meow in response. "Come on you have a phone call it's Heart of Earth Business." he grumbled again but stretched trying to wake himself up.

"OK OK, put the kid on the phone and leave it here." The blond looked indignant.

"Are you asking me to leave?"

"Hey, I don't eavesdrop on your calls you can at least show me the same courtesy." She dropped the phone and walked out of the laundry room with a huff. The black cat moved the phone as to better hear and talk.

"OK Matty boy, what seems to be the trouble?"

"You tell me. I woke up this morning and suddenly I'm Dr. Doolittle."

"Come again."

"I can talk to and understand animals." The cat sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You do realize this is nothing new to me."

"Well it is to me and it's not just you and Huggles, it's EVERY animal I'm near." Napoleon was silent for a moment before answering.

"I hate to break it to you but it doesn't sound like a power from the Heart of Earth."

Now Matt was getting concerned. "Well what else could it be? I went to bed normaly, well as normal as can be expected, and I wake up and it's like nature did too."

"I have a theory," he said more to himself than Matt. "but I'll need some time to think it over, I don't want to jump to any conclusions."

Matt was just getting more frustrated that he wasn't getting the answers he was hoping for. "Great but what about my job?"

"Unless you work in a pet shop kid you'll be…" Napoleon paused remembering that was exactly where Matt worked part time. "…oh boy."

"Well what do I do?" He didn't have to work until tomorrow but the though of being enclosed in a crowded, already noisy pet shop for an entire afternoon was like an oncoming nightmare.

"Take two aspirins and call me in the morning." and with that the black cat brought the phone back to Cornelia and went back to sleep.

"Ah, you little fur ball be careful with my cell!" She exclaimed picking up the phone from the floor. She could still hear Matt panicking on the other side.

"Matt calm down Napoleon's already left."

"Ah, so now I have to just sit around and wait for answers."

"Looks like it." she said calmly since there really was nothing to do but wait for her cat to reply. "Oh, there's always the new Vance Michel Justin Movie premier tonight to look forward to. That'll be a nice distraction."

Suddenly the crowed pet shop wasn't sounding so bad. "No chance in Hell. I refuse to watch, buy, or listen to anything from that punk." The blond looked shocked at Matt's disregard for her idol.

"How can you say that? Does Will know cause she'd skin you alive if she hears you badmouthing Vance like that."

"Oh she knows alright."

"And she's still going out with you?"

"Ha ha, we have a little something called a compromise. She doesn't make me watch or listen to PB&J-"

"VMJ!!!" she shouted back her voice dripping with venom.

"Whatever, and I don't drag her to anything with Rob Zombie involved or any movie where the body count is higher than "Kill Bill." He was quite proud of the way they had handled their difference of a opinion. Every couple had things they didn't agree on and the compromise was a very mature response that didn't lead to a pointless fight. Cornelia however didn't see the attraction of watching violent and scary movies when she could look at a lovely Vance for two and a half hours.

"After fighting off a real monster how can you stand to watch those movies?" She questioned.

"After fighting off real monster how can you be scared of the phonies?" she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Boys." Just then she heard her mother calling her to finish getting ready for school. "Gotta go Matt, try not to follow any white rabbits down any strange looking holes, even if they're saying something about being late."

"Ha ha ha, I'll meet you guys at school. Bye." As soon as he hung up her parents came into the room readying themselves for the working day.

"Oh Cornelia I almost forgot to tell you. Your father and I are going to a retirement party tonight and we need you to baby-sit your sister." Her mouth fell open with shock.

"But the Vance Michel Justin movie premier is tonight! I've been waiting for months to go, you both knew that!"

"I'm sorry honey, the date of the party was change at the last minute and this is the last chance to see old Burbinstrock before he moves to England. We may not see him again for ages, you can see your movie another night." Said her father reasonably but not in her eyes.

"But it's the premier everyone who's anyone is going." Just then Lillian scampered into the room.

"What's everyone yelling about?" Her father patted her on the head.

"Your sister's going to baby-sit you tonight."

"That's so unfair!" said both sisters at once.

"Well I suppose we could call the service for a sitter." Said Mrs. Hale trying to think of an alternative solution but Lillian protested.

"I don't want someone from the service!" She hated strangers watching her. They always thought she wanted to play kiddy games that were much to young for her or worse. Pretend to be her friend only to leave and never call or write back ever again.

"Then it will have to be your sister." Suddenly Cornelia was struck by a brilliant idea.

"What if I got someone else?"

"Like who?" said her mother looking with interest at her daughter possible suggestion.

"How about Matt? I know for a fact he's not going to the premier." Lillian thought for a moment and smiled. Matt was probably the only sitter she had that she considered a friend. And every now and then he would stop by, usually with Will to see Cornelia, but he at least said 'hello' and didn't try to shoo her from the room.

"Matt? Well at least he's nice to me. I guess I wouldn't mind if he came over." Mrs. Hale however looked a bit skeptical.

"That's Will's boyfriend right? I don't know." But now that the idea was planted in her head Lillian found that she was looking forward to Matt coming over just for her.

"Please Mom he's watched me before why can't he do it again?" Upon hearing this shocking bit of news Mrs. Hale turned to her older daughter and glared at her.

"When was he over our house with out us knowing?" Cornelia glared at her sister who was unknowingly ruining her plans. She quickly made up a cover story, one she had saved incase she was ever caught out of the house when she wasn't suppose to.

"It was an emergency I was told a friend of mine was hurt and I wanted to go see if she was OK. Matt was near by so I asked him to help. It's not like he was a stranger and I wasn't even gone half an hour." But this did little to diffuse her mother's anger.

"Cornelia you should have told us this a lot sooner I'm beginning to question your judgment young lady."

Sensing she was going to either be stuck with a stranger again or a very angry sister Lillian came to her defense. "It's true she wasn't gone very long and Matt at least plays with me. The last sitter sat me in front of the TV and ignored me the rest of the evening. She even called a boy over and locked themselves in Mom and Dad's bedroom making weird noises-oops I wasn't suppose to tell you that." The rest of the family had a horrified look on their faces while Lillian was wondering what she had said wrong.

Mrs. Hale turned to Cornelia with a serious expression on her face. "Can he be over by 6:00?"

"Yes!" both girls cheered as their parents said something about suing the service.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Matt arrived at the school with a headache forming. He was glad there were no animals in the school but even in the school yard it felt like there were too many. He was relived when he caught sight of Will who was waving to him.

"Hey Matt, I got your text message but do you think you could elaborate? 'Meet U school, new thing showed up this morning' was a little vague."

Matt glanced around making sure they would not be heard. The new computer teacher had been hovering around Will and the others ever since they got back from winter break and he really didn't want him overhearing them.

"OK this morning I woke up and discovered I could talk to animals."

"You can what?" she said surprised and a little louder than Matt would have liked.

"Shush! Not so loud, I don't know why it happened but now can't make it stop. I'm hearing everything with scales, fur and feathers." By now the other girls had arrived and were listing to Matt's story.

"Is it a power from the Heart of Earth?" asked Hay Lin but Matt shook his head.

"I got a hold of Napoleon and he doesn't think so but I don't know what else it could be?"

Irma raised an eyebrow. "Well, did he say what it was?"

"He said he might know but he also said he had to think about it to be sure. So I've got to sit back and wait until then."

"Oh well, at least we have the Vance Michel Justin movie premier to look forward to tonight. Right Matt." Said Will batting her eyes at her boyfriend. Matt blinked and suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"But I thought we agreed that-"

"Oh can't you make an exception just this once?" She said holding on to his arm. "I'd be willing to go with you to see Rob Zombie's remake of Halloween." Poor Matt was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. He really, _really_ didn't want to go anywhere near anything that involved VMJ but he didn't want to disappoint Will either. Plus a good scary movie would make her hold on to him extra tight. But he absolutely HATED VMJ and his awful music which was sure to be embedded into the soundtrack.

Cornelia, who had been waiting for the perfect moment, chose now to bring up the babysitting job to Matt. "Oh, sorry Will, he really can't go tonight. He promised to baby-sit Lillian for me tonight so _I_ could go." Will looked at her boyfriend disappointed.

"Really?" Matt quickly pulled Cornelia to the side.

"Since when did I agree to baby-sit?" he whispered quickly into her ear.

"Since my parents are going out tonight last minute and they need someone to watch Lillian."

"But-"

"Look I _want_ to go to the movie, and you _don't_ want to go to the movie. This way we both win. Besides this gives you a chance to talk to Napoleon about your little furry problem." Matt sighed. He really couldn't argue with her logic, and it was really the lesser of two evils.

"Yeah sorry Will, but I can't really back out this late." She was still disappointed and she may have even suspected it was just an excuse to get out of going but she accepted the fact that he wasn't coming tonight.

"Oh, OK maybe next time." she said with a pout which made Matt feel bad about lying to her. But he really couldn't back out now and it was his best chance to talk to the black cat uninterrupted.

"Thanks I-" but his thought were cut off by a local dog walker who was walking half a dozen overly excited dogs by the school yard. Their voices became almost overpowering as if they were all shouting over a loudspeaker all at once. He was forced to cover his ears to try lessen the noise but it didn't help much. It wasn't until they all passed that he was finally able to breath a sigh of relief. It was only then he noticed the girls were all staring at him anxiously.

Will put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you OK?" she said glancing at the pack of dogs now fading off into the distance.

"I'm OK." But he still held onto his head which now felt like it was going to explode at any moment. "I think it's getting stronger though. At first it was almost like they were blending in with all of the people on the street but now it seems like they keep getting louder."

"Is everything alright over here?" Suddenly they all looked up to see Professor Sylla looking at them more interested than concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Matt said trying to cover for his strange behavior. "I've just got a killer headache right now."

"Really do you feel like you need to go home?" He was testing him and Matt knew it. He may have been focusing on the girls right now but Sylla probably suspected Matt at least knew something about the girls since he spent so much time with them. Best not to provoke him least he become another target.

"No, I have a test coming up in biology and I don't want to miss the review. I'll just get an aspirin from the nurse before homeroom."

"Oh," It was clear he was disappointed. Like he was hoping Matt was trying to get out of school so he would have an excuse to follow him. "Well in that case I'll write you a pass in case you're late for homeroom." Matt took the pass without question and headed off for the nurse. He really did need an aspirin and Sylla was sure to check to make sure he didn't go somewhere else.

Ever since the new semester started the girls noticed the new computer teacher was spying them on. While it seemed he was only interested in the girls Will warned Matt to keep his head down. There hadn't been much W.I.T.C.H. activity lately but there were still times when they were called to Kandracar during school. While Astral drops were OK for things like study hall and lunch Matt's glamours proved more effective when it came to matching the girl's behaviors. The problem was splitting up 5 different glamours at once was difficult and very straining on the poor boy. It proved easier to use the Astral drops with a light glamour when the girls were called away. They suspected Sylla knew they were up to something which made it more important that Matt stayed off of his radar. If he suspected Matt had powers as well they could all be in big trouble. They didn't know why he was spying on them but Matt suspected that perhaps someone saw through the Regent's glamour the night the girls took on Cedric in the middle of Heatherfield.

So now they had to be extra cautious when it came to discussing plans or using their powers. The new rule was never in school unless it was an emergency or when the Oracle called them. But right now Matt was having a bit of trouble controlling his new powers. While he made it through most of the day OK Biology was like a touchier chamber. The class kept a large number of animals in the classroom to study and the noise, while normally was a minor nuisance, kept increasing in volume. Nigel, his lab partner was concerned, it looked like his friend was in a lot of pain.

"Hey Matt, you OK?"

"Yeah just a bad headache that won't go away."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse-"

"NO!" He didn't mean to almost shout but it was getting hard to think over the noise level. "Sorry, I'll be fine this is the last class anyway." The truth was he couldn't go to the nurse at the risk of his mother finding out and making him stay home instead of going to his baby-sitting gig. Now, more than ever, he needed to talk to Napoleon and find a way to shut off the voices of all the animals.

Shortly before the class was over however the instructor gave them each a live frog to observe before they were to be dissected next week. He was hoping his frog would keep quite but luck was not on his side today. "Psst, hey you. Come on I know you can talk we heard you earlier." reluctantly Matt looked down at the little green frog that he was scheduled to slice open next week. "What the heck is going on why are we all here?"

The pain in his head has lessened but he was in such a foul mood that he answered the frog honestly. "Dissection." but almost immediately regretted it. Frogs were in fact Will's favorite animals and now he was feeling sorry for the poor little guys.

The frog at his table looked back at him with a confused look on his face. "What's dissection?" Matt rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"Someone up there hates me."

To be continued…

Next time, Earth Magic: Matt finally gets some answers out of Napoleon but did he get more than he bargained for?

_Ooooo, scary. Hmmmm, I think I know what to say now! Please review._


	3. Earth Magic

Disclaimer: Don't own W.I.T.C.H, never will.

_Wow, this chapter is looooong, all I have to say is, no offence, but don't criticize me on my betaing, after reading something this long, you don't always have the time to go over it a couple more times just to make sure you didn't miss anything, I also have homework like other people too. Please do not criticize me on my betaing._

Sorry this took so long this chapter ended up being longer than expected but I didn't want to cut it down. Well lets' cut to the chase, Matt still needs to learn about…

Chapter 3: Earth Magic

After finally getting out of school, and ditching Professor Sylla, Matt and the girls made their final plans for the evening. Cornelia, who now had a replacement baby-sitter, was saying how she needed a new outfit for the occasion. "I can't wear just anything I have to look perfect. Oh, I saw the cutest outfit in that boutique on Spring street last week, I hope it's still there."

"Spring street?" Said Matt remembering his encounter with Captain Loone and the crazy flock of pigeons. "Ah Cornelia you might want to avoid that street tonight or at least bring an umbrella." But the blond was too excited to really listen to what Matt was saying.

"Don't worry the weather man said it would be sunny out for the rest of the week."

"That's not what I-" Matt started but was cut off.

"Oh don't forget, be at my place by 6:00. My parents just want to make sure you don't have a criminal record or something."

The boy's eyes widened. "A criminal what?!"

"See you guys later." and with that she vanished from sight. Will glanced up at her boyfriend a little confused.

"Why would she need an umbrella on Spring street?" Will asked dropping a blue notebook out of her hands.

"Let's just say it's something a little birdie told me." Matt said as he reached to pick up the fallen notebook. But the book had opened to a random page and he saw the familiar W.I.T.C.H. logo at the top. "What's this Will?"

Will blushed and looked a bit embarrassed as she snatched the book from her boyfriends hands. "I-it's just something I've been working on in my spare time."

"But why does it have the W.I.T.C.H. logo on it? Is it guardian business?" At this new bit of information the rest of the group gathered around the redhead to get a better look.

"Will!" said Taranee surprised she would be writing down evidence about their adventures when they were trying to keep it quiet. "What are you thinking? If Sylla ever saw this…" She pulled the book out of Will's hands as Hay Lin got a better look.

"It's like a fantasy story about us with some of the names and faces changed." she said more amused than worried.

"Why is my name changed to Ive? Couldn't you have thought of a prettier name?" Commented Irma as Will grabbed the book back.

"Ok OK, I've been writing a story about US but not US."

"What?" They all said together.

"Look, I'm not stupid I know Sylla is looking for something on us maybe magical. I thought I could used the story as a cover."

Hay Lin's eyes widened. "You mean like if he catches us talking about W.I.T.C.H. we could say we were talking about a story you're writing?"

"Exactly, I used my friends and family for inspiration and wrote them into a fantasy story. This way if anything is overheard we can blame it in the story and now we have a written copy to back it up."

"It's so simple it's brilliant." Remarked Irma as Taranee nervously bit her lip.

"I still think it's a bit risky."

"I was careful not to put anything too reveling or that anything that could be used against us." Will assured her. "It won't help if we're seen using our powers but I think it's better than hiding everything. That'll just make people more suspicious." The group had essentially decided it was a good backup plan for the moment. Right now they still had to finalize plans for tonight's movie.

"You sure you can't come with me Matt?" Matt cringed but held his ground.

"Come on Will, I'm not asking you to stop listening to him or to stop liking him this is just one thing where we have difference of opinion."

"So you'd rather spend the evening with a little girl?" she said, small sparks flying around her.

"Oh come on that's not fair. I still have a headache from all of these stupid animals. At this point I _need _to talk to Napoleon before I go crazy." Will's face softened.

"I'm sorry, you're right we don't have to do everything together. Go talk to Napoleon and feel better OK?"

"Thanks Will." He was about to leave when she grabbed his arm.

"Stop by the Silver Dragon before you go to Cornelia's place alright."

"Sure thing, see you later." And with that Matt went home to tell Huggles the change of plans while Hay Lin frowned at Will.

"I still don't see why you wanted him to come so badly Will, you know he hates Vance."

Irma nodded in agreement. "Hay Hay's right, plus it did look like someone was playing a drum solo on his head."

"I know, I know you're right. I don't know I just want to be with him as much as possible." Will sighed.

"Well ask him on a date after the Movie night I'm sure you'd both like a little alone time more than Matt tagging along with the girls." Taranee suggested.

Will's eyes lit up with an idea. "You know, you're right. I think I'll go see Halloween with him after all."

"But I though you hated Rob Zombie." Hay Lin said with a smile ribbing Will gently in the side.

"I can put up with it for a few hours. It'll make Matt feel guilty plus he likes to cuddle when he thinks I'm scared." The others rolled their eyes as they each headed home to get ready.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On his way home Matt was trying to distract himself from the noise in any way possible. After several stray thoughts he found himself wondering about his role as Regent of Earth. He had recently started to remember some strange dreams he had before accepting the role as Lillian's protector. It was strange at first but it almost seemed like someone was encouraging him to be in the right place at the right time. Was it really by chance that all this happened or was there something more going on that he just didn't understand?

What made him follow Will into that strange glowing vortex over a year ago that started this whole adventure? At first he thought it was because he was worried about her. But thinking back it didn't make a lot of sense. At the time he had a crush on her and there was something about the redhead that intrigued him, like he was drawn to her. But it wasn't like him to just run screaming into a hole in space not knowing what was on the other side. He admitted he was a little shaken up by landing in another world, almost getting eaten by a giant snake, and seeing his girlfriend and friends transform into magical fairy warriors. He just smiled and nodded when Will tried to explain everything to him. A normal guy wouldn't want anything to do a crazy situation like that but he just couldn't stay away.

Again and again he jumped head first into dangerous situations even if he was hindering more then helping. All to protect her, but it was plain to see that she was the stronger one in this relationship and didn't need him to protect her. But now with power of the Heart of Earth under his protection, he felt a sense of righteousness, like this was meant to be somehow. He really couldn't explain it, and now he had this new power that wasn't connected to the Heart. But where did it come from, Nerissa? That didn't seem right. While it was unusual it didn't feel bad or invasive like it had with Shagon. His thoughts were interrupted for as soon as he opened his front door. A small gray fur-ball leapt out and onto his head.

"YOU'RE HOME!" squealed Huggles as Matt tried to peel the overly excited dormouse off of his face.

"Huggles, would you please calm down?" As he closed the door he sighed in relief. Despite being an animal lover the Olsen household didn't have any household pets besides Huggles. Occasionally his Grandfather would bring home an injured or sick animal that needed to be cared for. Matt himself had brought home a few injured birds and cats with his mother's insistence that they would go to a new home once they were well enough. Huggles was one of the few animals that had been allowed a permanent home here. But right now he was glad there were no other animals other then Huggles within hearing range. Now if he could just get him to calm down.

"Huggles listen I have to tell you something."

The dormouse blinked but stayed still for a moment. "Sure, what do you want to tell me?"

Now that Huggles had calmed down Matt could too. "Remember when I asked if it was you or me when we discovered we could talk to each other?"

He blinked again. "Yes?"

"Well it seems like it's me. I can hear and talk to every animal I'm close to, not just you." The little dormouse looked disappointed.

"You mean it's not just us?"

Matt rubbed his head still fighting off his headache. "I wish it was, believe me."

"Aw man, I thought this was something special between us." The dormouse said hopping up and down.

"Oh come here you." He picked up Huggles and looked him in the eye. "As far as I'm concerned it is. Now, I'm going over to Lillian's tonight to baby-sit and talk to Napoleon about this."

Huggles tilted his head getting a better look at his master. "Are you feeling OK?"

"Just a little headache brought on by a few too many animals in my head." Huggles nuzzled his head on Matt's chin trying to comfort him.

"Can I go with you?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. Until then we can have a nice little talk if you like."

"Yeah!" Then the phone rang. "Ah, Nuts."

Matt picked up the phone to hear his mother's voice on the other end. "Hi Mom, good thing you called I wanted to let you know I was going out tonight."

"To the Hales to baby-sit their daughter Lillian?"

Matt blinked in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"Elizabeth Hale just called me at the office. Any reason why, I know the pet shop's been a little slow lately but-"

"No it's nothing like that." Matt assured her. "I'm just doing a favor for Cornelia and getting out of the VMJ movie tonight."

"Ah, that makes more sense." She was well aware of her son's extreme dislike of the famous pop singer.

"Why'd they call you though?" Matt asked. "My cell was on."

"Sounded like she was doing a little background check. I took the liberty of leaving out that questionable person you still refuse to tell me about."

Matt looked a little ashamed even if his Mother couldn't see it. "Yeah, thanks."

"I think it'll be good for you. Be safe and keep your cell on. Any problems just call me or your grandfather."

"Got it, see you tonight."

"Love you, sweetie."

And to Huggles relief Matt finally hung up the phone. "Now, where were we?" 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lillian Hale was showing her mother some of her drawings when her sister stormed into the apartment. "I am going to KILL Matt!" The both looked up to see the elder Hale sister covered in white bird crap clutching a shopping bag protectively in her arms. While Lillian just laughed. Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"And how exactly is Matt responsible for your…sticky situation."

"Uh…" she hesitated. She couldn't exactly tell her that Matt could talk to animals and failed to warn her about the rouge pigeon flock attacking innocent shoppers. "Oh, I'm just taking my frustrations out on him because he's an animal lover and says to respect all living creatures. Those birds were lucky I didn't have a shotgun handy." Elizabeth Hale smirked at her poor daughter.

"I think you should get cleaned up if you want to make it to your movie on time."

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard in ages."

Lillian grabbed some of her drawings and tried to show them to her sister. "I just got my drawings back from school, some were hanging up in the class room wanna see?"

"Fine if you want me to get bird poop all over them"

"Ewe, never mind. Go shower first." Cornelia nearly ran to the bathroom anxious to get all of the horrible mess cleaned off. Mrs. Hale was now getting ready for her dinner leaving Lillian alone with no one to talk to except Napoleon. "I can't wait until Matt gets here. He'd want to see my drawings, right Napoleon?"

The black cat purred contently glancing at the young girl's artwork. He nearly yelped at what he saw.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the Silver Dragon in their basement clubhouse, the other girls were already there, having a snack before the movie. But there were other things on the mind of one of them. When Irma asked what she was thinking Taranee just chewed on the end on her pencil thoughtfully. "I was just thinking about Matt." the girls collectively raised eyebrows.

"I'd be careful if I were you Tara, Will shocked the last girl who had her eyes on her little Dark Angel." Irma said pointing towards Will looking more confused than jealous.

Taranee glared at the Water Guardian. "That's not what I mean!" She sighed and collected herself. "Doesn't it seem a little weird that Nerissa took Matt, turned him into Shagon, but didn't use him to his full potential?"

Hay Lin looked up from her sketchbook. "He seemed to do a pretty good job, hunting down our families and making Will think he was holding her boyfriend hostage." She happened to see Will looking in her direction looking down. "All under an evil spell of course." she said hastily as Taranee pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"But why go to all the trouble of kidnapping Matt, and using hate to turn him into Shagon when his love was more likely to fight off her influence. Why not just take some random person with no connection to us who would be easier to control?"

Will thought for a moment before answering. "Maybe because he knew about us; Where we live, who our loved ones were?"

"She could have someone spy on us and got the same result." Taranee said. "But think about it. We didn't know Shagon was really Matt until he started to break free. But what if he had revealed who he really was to us, too Will."

"I know how hard it was to fight my Grandma." Hay Lin thought putting her book down. "Do you think you could have fought him if you knew Will?"

"I…I'd like to say yes but…I don't know. Shagon made it damn easy though." Now that the redhead thought about it, it didn't make sense. "Why didn't Nerissa want me to know it was really Matt? If you think about it, I'd probably spent more time trying to free him leaving Nerissa free to do as she wished."

"Maybe if you did somehow figure out how to free him then you might have been able to free the old Guardians as well." Subjected Irma but Taranee frowned

"But that just brings us back to the same question: why Matt?"

"And what was with that strange pet name?" Will said as some tiny sparks flew just from the memory.

Hay Lin looked up. "What pet name?"

"That…name she called him when she thought Shagon had come back to her. Dear Heart."

Irma looked thoughtful. "Well he did just gain the powers of the Heart of Earth."

Will shook her head. "But Matt said she called him that a number of times including the night she took him."

"Maybe it's a coincidence." Thought Hay Lin but Taranee disagreed.

"There are a lot of coincidences lately."

Hay Lin's head shot up as a thought came to her head. "Maybe Matt really is a Guardian."

Irma raised an eyebrow. "Hay Lin you gotta stop writing with sharpies."

"Well, think about it. His new powers, talking to animals. Doesn't it sound like an elemental power?" Now that she had said it out loud she thought it was a great idea.

"Do animals count as an element?" Will thought out loud as Hay Lin Continued.

"Maybe not a main one, but who says our five elements are the only ones. Matt said he could talk to birds, reptiles and mammals, and what does Shagon have in common with all three?" She waited for what she thought was an obvious response but when no one answered she did. "Wings, a tail and claws."

Will didn't seem too convinced. "I don't know, we're kind of stretching it a bit."

Taranee nodded in agreement. "I think we need to talk to Napoleon and maybe the Oracle."

"Oh not the Oracle." Complained Irma. "No offence but every time we see the guy we leave with more questions then when we came."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finally, all clean and with her new outfit on Cornelia Hale was ready to take on the world, or at least a movie. She was almost to the door when her sister stopped her.

"NOW do you want to see my drawings?" She groaned and made no attempt to hide it.

"Lillian I have to leave, I'm meeting the others and-Ouch!" She cried out as Napoleon nipped at her ankle and gestured to the pictures in her sister's hand. Not wanting a bloody ankle she gave in. "OK, OK just make it quick." One by one Lillian showed her sister her artworks she had worked so hard on for most of the fall. She smiled and nodded but was still eager to get out the door. Why did Napoleon want her to see this? They were just kid drawings of her family, her friends, school, Shagon, flowers, bugs and-

"Whoa! Back up!" She flipped though the pages and sure enough she found a picture of Shagon drawn in crayon. Even if it was childish there was no mistaking those black wings and gold mask.

"You like that one? That's Princess Lillian's Guardian Angel." She tried to calm herself. After all, Shagon did appear outside of her window and she was probably drawing something from her _'nightmare'. _Until she saw the date on the bottom. She blink, but this means…

"Um, yeah this one's really creative. I've never seen an Angle like this." The child beamed at the unexpected praise. "But I think you got the date wrong. This date is _before_ you had that nightmare remember."

"Oh, this isn't from my nightmare this is from the first time I had a dream about him. In this one he was protecting Princess Lillian but in my nightmare I dreamed he was under an evil spell." Cornelia glanced at Napoleon who was looking a little pale for a cat.

"You know what, this one is so good I think I'll show it to my friends."

"But I wanted to show it to Matt tonight."

"Don't worry he's going to meet us before he comes tonight I'll have him bring it back with him. See you later bye!" And with that she ran out the door before anyone could stop her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Matt and Mr. Huggles arrived at the Silver Dragon to say 'hi' to Will and the others before heading off to the Hales' place. Will hugged her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have tried to force Vance down your throat like that. How's your headache?"

"It's getting better but I think the Silver Dragon's got rats." At this Hay Lin jumped up.

"What? Rats where? Don't tell my Grandma she might call an exterminator." She said in a panic.

Huggles chirped something into Matt's ear. "Mind if Huggles has a try?" She looked hesitant but nodded her head.

"OK just make sure no customers see him or they'll be a new item on tomorrows menu." Matt nodded to the little dormouse. He leapt off of Matt's shoulder and scampered into a small hole in the wall.

Irma smiled at the sight. "I think your dormouse thinks he's a Chasseur Cat." They all had a nice laugh when suddenly Cornelia burst into the room panting.

"Guys…you're all…here!" she said in between breaths. Will took her hand and led her to a chair.

"Take it easy Cornelia, what's wrong." The blond held up a shaking hand holding a piece of paper.

"Lillian…drew this…wanted to show…Matt." Will raised an eyebrow as she took the paper from her friends hand.

"But he's just about to go over to your place, why'd you …WHAO!" At their leader's reaction everyone gathered around the drawing. Matt's mouth fell open as he stared at Shagon drawn in crayon.

"Cornelia, did Lillian remember that _'dream' _she had of Shagon flying out her window?" Taranee asked as the elder Hale sister finally caught her breath.

"That's what I thought too but look at the date!" Matt took a closer look and realized with a jolt what that date meant.

"Th-that's the night Nerissa grabbed me. I didn't become Shagon until the next morning. Cornelia are you sure this date is right."

"I asked Lillian the same question and she said that this was from the first night she dreamt about 'Princess Lillian's Angel' she said she had a nightmare later about her angel being under an evil spell." Matt looked at the girls and Will knowing they all had the same question on their minds. _'What does this all mean?'_ Without further delay he gathered his coat and called for Mr. Huggles.

"I've got to talk to Napoleon, come by after the movie and we'll see what we can find out."

"Are you sure, maybe we should skip it." Will suggested.

"No, you girls enjoy the show. Besides if Cornelia isn't going there's no reason for me to baby-sit tonight." Mr. Huggles climbed back onto his shoulder with a satisfied look on his face.

"The rats are all gone and I don't think they'll be coming back no matter how good the food is."

Matt gave the dormouse a questioning look. "What did you do exactly? You didn't transform into Kor did you?"

"Don't worry I'm not stupid. I just used a glamour. You should have seen their faces when they saw an army of zombie cats heading their way." Matt made a weird face but assured Hay Lin not rat were harmed, not physically anyway.

"See you girls tonight!"

"By Matt, good luck!" Said Will as he walked out the door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Matt's interrogation with Mr. and Mrs. Hale was not as bad as he expected. It probably help that Lillian seemed so excited to see him. After assuring them he had all of the emergency numbers and that he knew the Heimlich maneuver as well as CPR they finally left.

"Finally." Said the excited little girl. "Do you want to see my drawings Matt? After that we can have a tea party, and then-" It was pretty clear she had the whole evening planed out which was fine with Matt. He wouldn't be able to talk to Napoleon until she was asleep and if she tired herself out the easier it would be to get her to bed.

"Sounds good, let's see some artwork, oh." He pulled out the Shagon picture out of his bag and handed it back to Lillian. "I thought this one was rather…illuminating." Huggles, who had been hiding in Matt's bag chirped in agreement. "Huggles agrees as well." The child laughed as the little dormouse jumped onto her shoulders and tickled her nose with his tail. Suddenly his head stopped hurting all together, like it had never happened. He glanced around and saw Napoleon with an unmistakable grin on his face.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After a long night of games with the eight year old, which included a mock art show, a tea party, dress-up (thankfully in men's clothes) and few video games, Lillian couldn't stifle her yawning anymore. After a small protest Matt promised her a story. She made a weird face but went to go change. Matt took this opportunity to ask the black cat a question.

"What's going to happen when she gets older?"

"She'll get her powers back of course."

"I mean are we going to keep everything from her until she's…just how old should she be before she come of age?" He asked.

"Thirteen, and believe me I've been trying to think of a solution. Imagine a thirteen year old teenager coming into her power and finding out she was lied to for the last five years."

Matt grimaced. "I'd rather not. There has to be a way to prepare her without spilling all of out secretes or totally freaking her out."

"Well if you've got any bright idea's I'm all-Meow." Matt whipped his head around to see Lillian peaking her head out her bedroom door.

"I'm ready for my story now! Just try not to make the story too outrageous. And no Super Growth Power."

He laughed more relieved that she didn't appear to have heard Napoleon. "OK, OK, no Super Growth Power."

"Good!" and with that she scampered back into her room.

"And no Dragons either." He said under his breath and he pulled a book of stories from his back. But as he did he noticed Will's W.I.T.C.H. notebook fell out as well. He had been looking at it before Cornelia had shown up, and he must have thrown it into his bag without realizing it. As he picked it up he was struck by a crazy idea. Brilliant, but crazy. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Matt showed Napoleon the notebook and told the cat his plan. He would read Lillian the story of W.I.T.C.H. as a fairytale. That way she would be told the truth but not know it was all real. "It's a risky plan Mac, but I do think it's better than having her find out from someone else somewhere down the line."

"OK then, looks like it's story time."

"Matt, you coming or what?" cried Lillian getting inpatient.

"Coming Princess. I've got a real treat for you tonight."

"Did you write it?"

"Ah, no Will did."

"Good, no offence but your not the best at making things up on the spot."

"None taken." He said taking a seat on the chair by her bed. "Now you know all about Princess Lillian and her Guardian protectors but did you know they were once regular girls from Earth?" Seeing he now had her interested, he pulled out the book and began to read. "This is the stories of five friends whose destiny was written in the stars long ago. Wendy, Ive, Teresa, Cordelia and Hanna"

"Did Will change all the names?"

"I'm pretty sure she did."

"Couldn't she come up with a better name than Ive?"

"I have a feeling she's gonna change it." And by the end of the first chapter Lillian was nodding off with a content smile on her face.

"Good story, (yawn) but what happens next?"

"That's for another night Princess." She didn't even protest, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Thanks for coming over Matt (yawn) it was fun."

"Any time Princess." he said quietly and handed her, her Teddy Bear Winston. "Anytime." And left the room. He had almost forgotten his real reason for coming but looking at her innocent face he felt a little guilty. He was her Regent after all.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He closed the door behind him and saw Napoleon and Huggles waiting for him in the living room.

"The kid asleep?" asked the cat making himself comfortable on the couch while Huggles took his normal spot on top of Matt's shoulder.

"Out like a light." He sat down as well facing Napoleon. "I have so many questions. I woke up this morning with this new power. I can't see how this could be very useful while fighting evil though. All it's done is prevent me from having to change clothes after a pigeon attack and give me a pounding headache."

"How's your head now?" The cat said with that same smirk from earlier.

"That's another thing. I walked in with a bearable headache but a moment later it vanished. And something tells me you know all about it." Matt said narrowing his eyes but Napoleon just smiled again.

"Mattie my boy, what you just experienced was one of the crown jewels of the Heart of Earth. It's the only power that can't be taken or given away from the true heart. The gift of Healing. Lillian may not have realized it but she healed you."

Matt was confused. "But I never even said I had a headache."

"But you are her Regent. That title means more that simply holding and protecting her power. While she may not have her power at the moment she's still a heart and her natural magic can sense things about her Regents. We're all connected through that magic. That's how I knew about your headache and Lillian subconsciously felt it and healed it for you." Matt thought about it for a moment. He knew this was a serious responsibility he had volunteered for but this was a little unnerving. How far did this 'bond' go and what would happen when Lillian really did regain her powers? But he had a feeling it wasn't something that could be explained in words or in a single evening. He did have another question though.

"You said earlier that you might know something about this new power of mine. If it isn't from the Heart of Earth that where did it come from?"

Napoleon looked at the boy with an unreadable expression on his face. "I had a hunch when you first told me over the phone, but when I saw those pictures Lillian drew…let's just say that hunch is now more of a plausible theory."

"A theory? Is that it?"

"Magic isn't something you can just look up on the Internet Mac. Very few people know very much about Earth Magic."

"Earth Magic?"

"Every world has some type of Magic but unlike Meridian where magic is common and a part of everyday life, Earth's magic has almost gone underground. In the past it was as common as it is in Meridian but over time normal people began to fear it because they couldn't understand it. Magical beings may be powerful but not invincible. They were simply outnumbered then, even more so now. Many went into hiding or stopped practicing all together. Many lived in fear and in an attempt to be normal; they intermarried with non magical people. Their descendents could go generations and not have a single magic user in the family. There are also many others who have the potential to become magic user only it never gets released."

"Wait, are you saying the power is coming from me?"

"Not all magic users had power as mighty as Elyon and Lillian, some had specific powers like powers like the Guardian have over elements. Or over animals like you for example."

"But I can't control them, I can just talk to them."

"You're still young, it wouldn't surprise me if this was just the first step. It could get even stronger as you get older."

"But I can barely control it now!" Matt said almost in a panic.

"So you'll have to get use to it. Find a way to channel all this excess energy. If I were you I'd find someone to be a sort of a magical mentor. I'd do it myself but I don't think you could convince the Hales to let you baby-sit that much."

"But-"

"Best deal with it on your own kid, this isn't something you can totally shut off, it's a part of you." Matt sighed; this wasn't the answer he was hoping for. He happened to glance at the wall where Lillian had hung up her artwork. He stared into the eyes of the golden mask almost transfixed. It was only then he noticed one difference between the drawing and the original. Nerissa's seal on Shagon's belt was missing. Her mark on him was still there even after she was imprisoned . He never could find a way to remove it when he transformed. He wasn't sure if Will or the others noticed but if they did, no one said anything. He saw Napoleon was still watching him which made him realize there was something he needed to get off his chest.

"You…you are aware of what Nerissa did to me right? How she was the one who turned me into Shagon and bewitched be into doing her bidding?" Matt was nervous because the cat didn't say anything at first. But he never took his eyes off the boy.

"I may be a cat but I'm still a familiar. I could feel Shagon's aura when he was outside Lillian's window. The boy with the rodent on his shoulder had none of that dark energy Shagon did. If you did, I wouldn't let you any where near Lillian, believe me."

Matt should have felt a little better about this but Napoleon's response seem a little too thought out. Like he was telling the truth but leaving something out. What it was Matt had no idea, and he didn't even know what to ask.

Matt flopped down on the couch and let out an exasperated sigh. "Why me?"

"Because it was meant to be." Napoleon said randomly

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm pretty opened minded kid, I believe in a lot of things but coincidence isn't one of them. You expect me to believe that you, a hidden magic user, just happened to find out about the guardians, just happened to befriend Lillian before her own familiar showed up, and just happened to be in the right place at the right time to become her Regent? I don't believe that for a minute and I'm sure you don't either."

"You're right I…I have been questioning that lately. But I still don't know what it all means."

"What you have to understand about magic is that some things have a life of their own. Lillian was very young when her sister became a Guardian and began fighting for Meridian. She was too young then, and not ready now, to fully grasp what she is capable of or the danger she faces as the Heart of Earth. People with power that strong often need guidance and protection even before they reach full power. Elyon was even younger when she bonded with Cornelia not consciously knowing she was making a powerful ally."

"And you're saying the magic itself was seeking out a protector and picked me?"

"It happens more often than you think. Sometimes the magic can see something in someone that they themselves never knew. You didn't bond with Lillian when you became her Regent; the magic chose you long ago. The bond was made when you reached out to her on Will's Birthday. That's what drew you to her when she was in danger."

"OK I think I understand. I can't pretend I didn't feel something was wrong before knowing Lillian was the Heart of Earth. But where does Huggles fit in?"

They both turned to the unusually quite dormouse, which had been watching them the whole time. Napoleon sighed breaking eye contact with the rodent. "As much as I hate to admit it, he's a part of this too. He was never meant to stay with Will and before he returned to you he found his way here, and again, to Lillian. Since he is a bit too young he sought you out as a fellow Regent even if he didn't understand why."

Huggles hopped off Matt's shoulder so he could look his master in the eye. "I-I don't know why but I knew I was supposed to stay by your side. I never really thought to question it before since you were so nice and I felt safe around you."

"If I'm some kind of magic user like you say could Huggles be my familiar?" Napoleon huffed indignantly.

"Don't insult me! Not every animal is a familiar we're a very rare and select chosen few. Like I said he's young and is looking to you for guidance. But everything that happened between the three of us and Lillian was, is, and will be fated. Even if you never met the Guardians you would have found your way here."

At those words a disturbing thought crossed Matt's head. Was it really him that fell in love with Will or was all some kind of bigger plan at work? 'That,' Matt thought. 'Is what scares me most of all.'

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Matt, who never voiced his concern to Napoleon, was a little afraid of the answers. The girls came back later that night all raving about the movie. Will admitted later on that it wasn't worth the price of admission but didn't tell Cornelia. Matt went over briefly what he had learned with them before the Hales' came back. They thanked him, gave him some money for his services and drove him home. The poor boy had so much on his mind he barely got any sleep. Unfortunately his cell phone went off a good 15 minutes before his alarm was set for.

"This had better be good." He grumbled to himself as checked to see who was calling. "Cornelia? What's she calling me this early for?"

He had a bad feeling about this, and he was right. Before he could even say, 'Hello?' Cornelia's voice shouted at him from the other end. "MATTHEW OLSEN!" He jerked the phone away from his ear with a start. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING LILLIAN?" Matt gulped. In all the confusion last night he forgot to tell the girls about his bedtime story plan. What's worse he still had Will's W.I.T.C.H notebook with him. She was probably in a panic trying to find it. Sure enough his call waiting went off 4 times while he was trying to deal with Cornelia. She must have panicked and sent a mental message to Taranee who had passed it to everyone else. He couldn't get a word in while trying to talk to Cornelia and he knew the other four weren't going to be much better.

"Why me?" This was shaping out to be a very long day.

To be continued…

Next time: "_**Dear Heart**_" Did Nerissa know something about Matt that no one else did? Caleb makes a surprising discovery and tries to get Matt to help him write a song for Cornelia.


	4. Dear Heart

Disclaimer: Disney owns W.I.T.C.H. not me.

I must say I'm very happy with the reviews I'm getting on this fic. Not very many people write about Matt so I thought I should try and fill the void. Wouldn't you agree…

_I agree I agree I am sorry that I didn't edit this story until just now, but it's done and that is all that matters._

"Dear Heart"

Cornelia had called an impromptu W.I.T.C.H. meeting, in the basement of the Silver Dragon after school that day, to discuss Matt decision to tell Lillian about W.I.T.C.H. or S.W.I.T.C.H. Irma joking called it, adding Shagon's initial into the name. The others weren't amused. Matt arrived with Huggles in toe, hoping to get a chance to explain himself before the blond lynched him. He was surprised and relieved that she had brought Napoleon with her. At least he had someone on his side. Cornelia was about to yell again but Will put up her hand.

"Give him a chance to explain Cornelia, maybe it's not as bad as we're making it out to be."

Matt took a deep breath before he began. "OK, First of all I didn't tell her about W.I.T.C.H. or our secrets. I just read her a bedtime story from Will's book." He said holding up the notebook but instead of being relieved Will was horrified.

"YOU HAD IT! Matt, I was going crazy looking for that thing! I thought I lost it, or someone swiped it! This was just suppose to be a backup plan, you weren't suppose to show it to anyone, especially Lillian!"

Matt sighed, this wasn't going over well. Luckily Napoleon stood up for him. "Don't blame Matt for this, I gave him the OK."

Cornelia, who was holding the cat, tightened her grip. "YOU WHAT! You were the one who wanted to keep her in the dark. What gives?"

"Too tight, too tight!" He exclaimed as the blond let go. "Now as I was saying. As you all know Lillian's power surfaced ahead of schedule. She shouldn't be showing signs until she's almost 13."

"I thought it was 11." Said Hay Lin, thinking of a different book.

"You've been reading too much Harry Potter kid. Anyway, when she does come into her power, I doubt she'd take it very well that she wasn't told the truth a lot sooner."

Matt nodded in agreement. "That's why I suggested the story. This way we keep her informed but she doesn't know any of it is real."

Taranee frowned. "We barely discussed the book to begin with. I still don't think it's a good idea, and getting Lillian involved is just asking for trouble."

"Well I think both ideas are good ones." Irma said while standing up. "It's better that she has some frame of reference than nothing when she finds out. We can't hide this forever."

Will walked over to Matt as he offered the book back. "Look, the book was my idea and maybe I was being a bit hasty. But I'm more upset that you read it to her without asking us. This kind of thing effects all of us. If you're a part of this team you can't fly solo Matt."

Matt lowered his head. "Look you're right, I should have talked this over with you guys first, and I can accept responsibility for that, but I stand by my decision, she should be told something."

Will sighed, she didn't like having to be the bad guy, but she couldn't give Matt slack just because he was her boyfriend. "Let's vote on it for now. All in favor of stopping the story now, and telling Lillian at a later date raise your hand."

Her own hand went up as well as Cornelia's and Taranee. She was a bit surprised both Irma and Hay Lin didn't. "All for telling her the story now and keeping her informed raise you hands."

Sure enough Irma, Hay Lin and Matt raised their hands. Napoleon tried to raise his paw but Cornelia objected. "She said hands not paws."

"What, I don't get a vote because I'm a cat? I'm her familiar for Pete's sake." He said offended.

"She's my sister. Blood overrules magical felines," argued Cornelia.

"Guys!" Will shouted. "This isn't getting us anywhere. We're too divided on this, we need to talk it over some more."

Cornelia raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were on my side."

Will closed her eye and mentally counted to ten. "Cornelia I agree with your side of the argument but there are still three people and a cat-" Huggles squeaked not wanting to be left out. "And a dormouse, who don't agree. I don't want more than half the group at ends with the other."

After another half hour of discussion it was clear neither side was budging. "Matt this is all your fault!" Cornelia exclaimed rounding on the boy. "What were you thinking telling her that story"?

"Honestly, I was thinking about what happened with Elyon." Instantly the group fell silent and Cornelia's face fell. "I remember how you said you decided not to tell her about Phobos, and Meridian at first, but then Cedric got to her. We may not be around Lillian every second, and I doubt Nerissa's going to be the only one who has an interest in the Heart of Earth. If, God forbid, someone does tell her before we can she'll have the story as a way for her to know we were telling her all along and that we were trying to protect her."

The room was still silent for a few more moments when Cornelia slowly raised her had. "I…I'd like to change my vote." The others seemed surprise she changed her mind so quickly. "I'm sorry but…Matt has a point. We nearly lost Elyon for good, I don't want to take that chance with my sister." The air was thick with thought as each person mentally replaced Elyon with Lillian, and didn't like what they saw.

Finally Taranee raised her hand as well. "While I think this is very risky, the alternative is looking a lot worse. I'm changing my vote as well."

Will looked around. It was clear she was outnumbered and while she wanted to agree with Matt and the others, she still had a bad feeling about all of this. "OK since we all seem to agree we'll go ahead and read Lillian the book bit by bit. While I still think this is going to come back to bite us, I'm in."

While Matt was pleased with the decision he still had another challenge to face, the pet shop.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Matt stood outside the door to the shop not wanting to open the door. He could already hear the buzz from the excited animals even with the door closed. He was tempted to take some aspirin before even going in, but didn't want to get dependent on them. With Huggles on his shoulder for support he walked into the battlefield.

He almost fell over by the amount of noise coming from every direction. "Matt is that you?" his grandfather screamed trying to shout over the barks and squawks. "They all seem to be overly excited today for some reason."

"Lucky me." He said covering his ears, another headache already forming behind his eyes.

"Can you try and calm them down I'm trying to tend to an injured rabbit in the back." Matt cringed, but still wanted to help out his grandfather.

"Yeah, sure Grandpa." After his grandpa left Matt tried to take charge of the room. "Can you guys please keep it down?" But it was clear he couldn't be heard over the chatter. "If you all could just be quiet for a moment…"

Huggles chirped on Matt's shoulder. "I don't think the message is getting through."

At his wits end Matt had had enough. "SHUT UP!" He shouted out. Suddenly it was dead silent. For a moment Matt though he might have gotten his powers under control but then he looked around and saw every single creature in the shop staring at him.

A small black Lab puppy finally broke the silence. "Whoa, a talking human!" But instead of calming them down the store was now a buzz with the discovery of a human who could communicate with them. They were throwing question after question at the poor boy. "Why are we here?" "Where's my family?" "Can I have some real meat not this canned stuff?" "How come the rodent doesn't have to be in a cage?"

On and on, louder and louder it got before Matt just couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knees and almost blacked out. He didn't remember much after that. His Grandfather found him, thinking he was sick, he sent the boy home. He didn't refuse the aspirin this time.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Several hours later, after being confined to a dark soundless bedroom, there was a knock on his window. Will casually waved to him, asking to be let in. Huggles was the first to response checking to make sure the person at the window was indeed Will and not some imposter. Satisfied Matt let her in.

"Hey Matt I heard what happened at the pet shop. Your Grandpa called and said you almost passed out. How are you feeling"?

Matt rubbed his eyes fighting off the urge to sleep. "A bit better but I can't go on like this every time I'm near a group of animals."

"I didn't realize it was that bad," she said gently rubbing his head. "My poor baby." Matt smiled at the attention.

"That's actually feeling real good." Will grinned as she continued to help ease her boyfriend's headache away.

"Oh that reminds me." She exclaimed. "I think I found someone who could help you with your new powers."

Matt's eyes lit up at the thought of finally decreasing the volume and getting his powers under control. "Really who?"

"Hay Lin told her Grandma about what you've been going through and Yan Lin agreed to help." Matt sat up quickly, which he regretted a moment later but right now didn't care.

"That's great Will! When can she see me?" Will was glad Matt was finally going to get some help. It was hard for her to see him in so much pain.

"Tonight's a good night. Want to head over to the Silver Dragon?" She didn't need to ask twice.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yan Lin welcomed Will, and Matt, and lead them into the basement. The Silver Dragon was closing for the night and Mira, Yan Lin's Altermere, was handling the cleanup.

"From all that you've told me Mathew, I believe I see the problem. As Guardians, Will, and the others use the Heart of Candracar to focus the energy of the Aurameres. This way they have enough power to fight, but not so much that it overwhelms them. I suspect when you acquired the power from the Heart of Earth, your hidden power over animals was released, building up until it surfaced suddenly that morning."

Matt was intrigued. "So, you think the Heart of Earth wasn't the cause, but the trigger?"

"Something like that. I suspect your powers would have surfaced on their own over time, but much more gradually. It's possible you might not have even noticed them at all, thinking you might just be a little more in tune with animals than others." Yan Lin looked at Will, and smiled. "Will and the others experienced similar reactions to their powers at a very early age."

Will blinked in confusion. "We did?"

"Why yes child. You weren't officially a Guardian yet, and may not have come into your full power, but can you not remember any subtle things in your youth that you couldn't explain?"

Will thought back and there was something, several actually, now that she thought about it. "When…when I was seven, in grade school, my parents had just gotten a separation. I hadn't seen my Dad for almost two months, but he was coming home to take me to the Amusement Park that day. I couldn't wait until I got home, but the day just seemed like it would never end. There were like ten minutes left on the clock, and I wished and wished for the big hand to jump to 12...and it actually did." Will sat down on a seat by Matt as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I was so excited to see my Dad I forgot all about it. My Mom reminded me recently about how I bragged that I could make the clock go faster. I didn't think much of it at the time, but now… I don't know… I was never able to do it again."

"As the Guardian of Quintessence it is very likely that you did in fact will the clock to move. Or it could have just been a short circuit, but my point is Mathew, that it is possible that your powers have been growing naturally for many years now."

Matt thought back as well. "Well I've always been good with animals."

"Communicating with something that is of a different species is a subtle, and delicate art that normally takes much concentration, and many years to master." Matt gave her a 'you've got to be kidding me look.' "Normally doesn't seem to apply to your case however, but like the Guardians, your powers became amplified by a mystic heart, unlike the Guardians, you have nothing to channel your power through or to gage its use, like the Heart of Candracar or another talisman. So what would normally be heard as a whisper is coming through as a shout."

Matt seem to be relieved at finally getting the answer Napoleon couldn't provide. "That makes perfect sense, like when the veil came down Cornelia's power went haywire, because she was getting more power than she was used to controlling."

Yan Lin nodded. "And how Will could suddenly talk to appliances and bring things to life."

"But since she had the Heart it was easier to focus her power." Matt finished, happier than ever that he was at last understanding why he was having so much trouble keeping the noise level down from all the animals around him.

"Correct Mathew." Yan Lin seemed pleased he was now understanding what was happening to him.

"So how do we help him? Got any spare enchanted talisman lying around." Will said half joking, you never knew with Yan Lin.

"That may be a bit risky even if I did. While I know more than most women my age, I don't claim to be an expert. Binding your power to an object must be done very carefully or you risk loosing it all together."

"Seems like either way I win." He didn't really see a down side.

"Let's not jump the gun here. You've only seen the down side of your powers, they could be useful in the future." Matt looked doubtful but Yan Lin assured him. "Besides you could risk the Heart of Earth's power as well." That pretty much put an end to that line of thought. As much as he wanted to be rid of his own powers, there was no way he would jeopardize Lillian's as well.

"OK so the talisman idea is out, so than what? How can I turn the volume done, right now it's stuck on 11?"

The former Guardian smiled. "I have an idea. Have you ever tried meditation?"

The boy shook his head. "No, but at this point if you think it will help I'd be willing to try just about anything."

"Right now your mind is overwhelmed with too many thoughts that you don't know how to stop. What I hope to achieve with meditation is to get your mind to relax and direct all of that excess energy to gage itself. See where I'm going with this?"

He nodded. "Pretty much. Since I don't have a physical 'Heart' to control the flow, I have to teach myself to control my own power. Alright where do we start?"

"The first thing you need to do is to fully relax." Matt almost laughed, but stopped himself. This seemed like the only option he had right now, and the last thing he wanted to do was insult his teacher. He tried to relax ,and clear his mind, he really did, but with all that he had learnt the past few days his head was about to explode, and it showed.

Yan Lin sighed. "This is gonna take a while."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Matt's first meditation session could have gone better. If it took this much effort just to concentrate enough to clear his head for a few moments, how was he possibly going to be able to control his overly sensitive powers? While Yan Lin assured him that this was the hardest part of the training, he couldn't help but think he was a very poor student.

Will came with him a few times for support, but that only seem to make him more nervous, and more upset when he couldn't concentrate.

It was about a week later Cornelia received an unexpected but not unwelcome visitor. She was home enjoying a rare moment of alone time when she was startled by wrapping on her bedroom window.

"AH! Caleb?" Grinning the former rebel leader waved to his girlfriends while hanging from the windowsill. "You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing out there get in quick before someone sees you." She took his hand and quickly helped her boyfriend into her room. Now that the couple was safely away from prying eyes Cornelia seemed to realize just how much she missed him. He had been very busy trying to help Queen Elyon improve the lives of her subjects, by trying to introduce electricity. It was slow going, but it looked promising.

"So what were you doing hanging out my window? I could have buzzed you in."

The Meridian boy looked sheepish. "I tried but I couldn't figure out all those button. I got some old woman who was threatening to call the police."

"Ah, that sounds like Mrs. Jenkins, she has the cops on speed dial if there's ever any hint of a shady figure near the building. I hope she didn't see you climbing the walls." Caleb suddenly became very serious for a moment.

"It's good that I wasn't I have news from Meridian." This was not what Cornelia wanted to hear. "I need to show something to the Guardian it's about Matt." And this was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"Matt again? Why is it that everything lately has been about Matt?" She was more upset that he came on business, and not to see her, just Cornelia.

Clueless Caleb scratched his head. "Ah, did I miss something? I don't know what you're talking about." Frustrated the blond was torn between ranting, and wanting nothing to do with her sister's Regent.

"Do I really need to even be there when you tell them, can't you just give him the message, and leave." He was confused as to what she was mad about, but he would have to work it out later. He was on an important mission after all.

"I'm afraid this can't wait, the information came from Nerissa."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Matt had just finished another unsuccessful meditation session with Yan Lin when the Guardian and Caleb invaded the basement of the Silver Dragon.

"Will what's going on?" Will helped her boyfriend up from his lotus position on the floor.

"Caleb said he has some important news…about you." At first Matt was surprised, but the more he thought about it, the more he understood that it couldn't possible be anything good.

"Oh what now?" The Regent wined. "Am I destined to save the world by humbly throwing myself into a volcano?"

"Ah…" the Earthen sarcasm once again lost on the Meridianite. "I don't think so." 

Matt sighed; he was starting to think his headaches would become permanent. "Well let's hear it."

Caleb reached into his bag, and carefully removed what looked like an old bond book. "Father was feeling nostalgic, and went to a hidden cave near Makensien falls. He used to go there with my Mo-I mean Nerissa when they first fell in love. It turns out this was where the Mage hid Nerissa while attempting to show her the error of her ways. Father found this while cleaning."

He opened the book to reveal several pages of ancient writing then turned to an engraving of the five Guardians. Will's eyes snapped open. "Is that…us?"

The Rebel leader nodded. "We think this originally belonged to the Mage. It seems to be some type of book of Prophecy." The others were now gathering around as they looked through the ancient tome seeing many of their bigger battles including Phobos and Nerissa herself.

Hay Lin, being an artist, was the first to spot why Caleb wanted to show this to Matt. "Hey look in the background! I thought I saw him in a few other shots but he's in the background of just about every picture." Sure enough there was a male figure with a fisherman-like hat carrying what looked like a guitar gazing up at the guardians in battle.

Matt blinked. The book looked like it was as old as time itself, it couldn't possibly have known of his involvement with the guardians, but there was something wrong. "Hey, where's the rest of it? There's a lot of missing pages."

Caleb shook his head. "Either they're gone with time, or maybe the mage didn't trust Nerissa as much as she thought, but there was one page I thought you should see."

He turned to a very worn page revealing the etched figure of Matt staring at something glowing in his hands. Above him was the unmistakable image of Shagon hovering over the boy. Above them both was a strange but familiar symbol as well as an unknown title. "The language hasn't been spoken in Meridian for thousands of years but father said the Mage taught him a few words." Caleb pointed to the nearly faded title on the top. "The only words he could recognize was "Heart" The room went silent at this bit of news. No one really knew what to make of it, but Taranee was suddenly struck by a wave of euphoria.

"Of course! It all makes sense now." The others, not struck by the same wave, looked at the fire Guardian confused.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Irma asked. "What makes sense now?"

"Remember that conversation we had earlier about why Nerissa chose Matt to become Shagon?" Taranee said as Matt raised an eyebrow. "This explains everything. She had this…book of prophecy since the Mage died, and has been using it to plan out her attacks on us. I always found it strange that she always seemed ten steps ahead of us. It looks like she knew the outcome before it happened."

Cornelia got a better look at the book. "But it doesn't show who won the war though. She must have thought she would either win or that she could fix the outcome, but what does this have to do with the fact that she knew Matt was meant to become Shagon?"

Taranee pushed her glasses back up her nose. "Simple, Caleb said this language has been lost for years. She only knew a few words one of which is "Heart"

With a shocked look on her face, Will shot a quick glance at her boyfriend. "Wait, you're telling me that whole Shagon drama was because she misinterpreted an ancient comic book?"

"Exactly, Miss power hungry was always searching for more power, more Hearts. When she figured out Matt was the boy in this picture she mistakenly thought she had found the Heart of Earth."

"That explains that creepy nickname." Said Matt silently seething over that fact that a simple picture had helped to create Shagon, and sealed his fate. "Dear Heart." He muttered under his breath. As Taranee continued Will put a hand on his shoulder.

"She must have realized Matt wasn't the Heart of Earth, but knew he had some connection to it. I think she hoped by turning Matt to her side, he might lead her to the real Heart."

Matt thought back to when he first revealed to Nerissa he had gained the power of the Heart of Earth. She had that curious look in her eye as if this was a surprise but not unexpected. _'I missed you Dear Heart. What do you say we destroy the guardians together, for old times sake.'_ He shuttered at the memory, but if this was all prophesized, all meant to be, how much free will did he have in his life. Did he have any? He glanced at Will thinking again that maybe them being together was all part of some bigger plan. He tried not to think about it, but things like this kept popping up putting doubts in his mind, and Yan Lin wondered why he could never seem to clear his head.

Yan Lin, who had remained silent this whole time, gently took the book to inspect. "While this may have provided us much insight as to what Nerissa was thinking during the battle, I don't like the idea of any of you relying on anything that could affect your decisions so dramatically."

Cornelia turned her nose up. "And turn into Nerissa? No thank you." Yan Lin Smiled.

"I think that's a very wise decision. I think you're growing up Cornelia." The blond shrugged.

"Of course, besides, there's really nothing left in that book after the Matt/Shagon picture." Yan Lin rolled her eyes as her granddaughter, and friends laughed. Caleb offered Yan Lin the book to see what she could learn from it. He was hoping to walk Cornelia home, but she seemed to be in a bad mood.

"It's OK I don't need an escort. Why not hang out with your boy, that's why you came here after all." and with that she left the restaurant. Matt, and the girls looked away pretending not to notice that he had been dissed big time. The girls quickly left trying to be as tactful as possible.

Matt was unfortunately the last to leave and predictably Caleb stopped him. "Hey Matt wait up!"

'_Damn!' _Matt thought knowing what the other boy had on his mind. "Yeah Caleb?"

The brunette rubbed his head nervously. "Can I ask you some advise?"

"About what?" As if he didn't know. "It's about Cornelia. I really like her, but there are time when I just don't understand her."

Dreading the answer yet curious Matt asked, "Well, why was she so mad at you?"

Caleb through his hands up. "I don't know, I went to see her _first_ when I found out about the book."

"Did you tell her you were there to see her or me?"

"You, why?" That's what Matt thought, which explained quite a bit.

"Ah, I think I see the problem, and now she's gonna be mad at both of us."

Caleb still wasn't connecting the dots. "I don't get it, what did I do to make her mad?"

The young musician sighed. "You basically told her you were here on a mission, and not to see her."

"But I was."

Matt rubbed his head again. "And you don't think that might have hurt her feelings after not seeing you for so long?"

"I think I see your point." Caleb said looking away for a moment. "But what do I do about it. I care for her, I really do, but I never know if I'm saying the right thing or not."

"Why come to me though?"

"Isn't it obvious, you and Will are like, the perfect couple, you never seem to have any problems."

Matt's eye twitched, irritated. "Perfect? Well let's see, I put her in danger by jumping into battles barely knowing how to fight, and I nearly killed her after I became Shagon. Phobos impersonates me, and flirts with Mandy right in front of Will, that was a nightmare to patch up by the way, and let's not forget the VMJ fight. Oh yeah, it's as easy as falling off a log. I should write a book."

Caleb had the decency to look ashamed. "I didn't mean…I just meant…"

Taking pity on the poor guy Matt relented. "I know, it's just that Will and me have had our share of problems, but we make it work somehow, and don't forget Cornelia's not Will."

"And I'm not you." The rebel leader sighed. "I really want to make this work."

"Well than you need to do something for her. Got any plans for Valentines Day coming up?"

Caleb stared at him blankly. "Ah, what's Valentines Day?"

'_Oh boy.' _Matt thought. _'This guy's in trouble.' _

"The short version is that Valentines Day is an Earth Holiday where couples celebrate their love for each other. Any guy who forgets can just kiss his sweetheart good-bye."

"Well how was I supposed to know, I'm not from Earth"? The Rebel leader said frustrated at all these weird Earth customs he was expected to know about. "I bet you don't even know about Grishma Feast."

"And you'd be right, but the point is, this is the perfect time for you to do something special for her. So got any ideas?"

The other boy thought about it before looking back up at Matt. "There is one thing I think she might like. She was telling me how you wrote a song for Will and how much she loved it. She got that mushy look in her eyes but it got me thinking." He stood up, and put his hands on Matt's shoulders. "Will you help me write a song for Cornelia?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Matt had agreed to help his friend but right now was wishing he was back in the pet shop. While Caleb seemed to be able to play a guitar OK, the poor boy was tone-death. With Matt's help, and a few poetry books, however he was able to come up with some decent lyrics that seemed to fit the song. Now if only the boy could carry a tune.

"Hey boys, thought you might like some coffee." Matt's Mother had come into the room holding two hot mugs offering it to her son, and Caleb.

Matt took his gratefully. "Thanks Mom, I needed that."

Caleb took one as well mostly to be polite. Coffee was one Earth food he never could understand. "Thank you, Mrs. Olsen."

"My pleasure, how's the jamming session coming?" She was used to her son writing music in his room. When the full band was over they typically played in the garage but she didn't mind him playing in his room so long as no one was trying to sleep. Caleb attempted to show her his progress by trying the first verse of his new song. She was very good at hiding the pained expression on her face.

"He's writing a song for his girlfriend Cornelia." Matt explained as Caleb once again went off key.

"That poor girl." she whispered under her breath. "Well good luck boys." she said as she left the room.

"Thanks, we'll need it." At this point Matt had to stop Caleb. Huggles had left the room out of protest.

"Look man, you've got the beat down and the lyrics sound good, but if you can't carry a tune it's not going to matter."

Caleb seemed a bit depressed. His big surprise for Cornelia wasn't working out the way he had planned, and he was starting to doubt himself. "Well then, why don't you sing it, but say it's from me?"

"Oh no no no!" Matt viciously shook his head. "I am _not _singing a love song to another guy's girlfriend. There is no way that's going to go over well with either Will or Cornelia. I don't fancy being hung by a tree limb while being electrocuted." Caleb laughed at the mental image, but admitted he should probably expect the same treatment if he didn't sing it himself.

"Well why don't you sing something like the song just so I can hear how I'm supposed to sound?"

"That I can do bro." One thing Matt was good at was making up lyrics on the fly. Matt strummed his guitar and sung in the same tone he expected Caleb to try, and sound like.

"I was lost but then you found me,

there must have been something I just didn't see.

But what can I do that I could do for you,

The world on your shoulders, this much is true.

But you're not alone here, just let me in,

Let me carry you, please don't give in.

I'm not a rock, but I think strong enough,

To see you through, when times get rough.

The future is written so let's rewrite,

I can't accept that we won't be alright.

Divided we fall, but can we even stand,

When big, and little things get too much out of hand.

Where do we go when we can't see the way?

But no matter what please know I'm here to stay.

But you're not alone here, just let me in,

Let me carry you, please don't give in.

You were calling, when I was falling

I was hating when you were waiting

You were searching while I was hurting

I was fighting while you were loving

Drawn not by fate but by your heart

Just let them try to tear us apart.

But you're not alone here, just let me in,

Let me carry you, please don't give in.

But you're not alone here, just let me in,

United we'll stand, together we'll win…"

He finished with a final strum of his guitar while Caleb couldn't help but be impressed. "You just wrote that on the spot?"

Matt blushed a little. "Well it's just something I've been working on. I have different music for it but I guess it just came out."

"Sounds a lot like you and Will."

"Yeah I guess it does."

"I'm going to totally blow it with Cornelia. I just know it."

"Calm down dude. You try yours again, and try to remember the tone." Several hours later the rebel leader sounded less like a drowning cat, and more like a drunk pigeon. While he was learning to get the tone better, the simple fact was that Caleb simply didn't have a very good singing voice. That was something neither one of them could fix. Matt was just hoping Cornelia would appreciate the effort more so than Caleb's singing.

It was getting late, so Matt said goodbye to Caleb telling him to keep practicing. Matt still had to finish his biology homework before school the next day. He wasn't looking forward to it. They would be prepping the live frog in class for dissection tomorrow. Instead of bringing in dead frogs the teacher thought the fresher the better when it came to learning from dissection. As much as he hated the noise in class, he wasn't sure he could bring himself to kill something had had been having conversations with.

At the thought of talking animals he suddenly realized, he didn't have a headache anymore. It had been almost constant for almost three days now, but what made it stop? What had he been doing differently that he seemed to fix the problem that the meditation had failed to fix. As he was putting away his guitar the answer came to him.

"The music!" He realized while he had his mind on music, and singing it was easier to put his mind at ease. This was something he could work with. He would need to test it out, but it looked like he was finally getting a grip on his powers. "I wonder what Yan Lin will think when I walk into my meditation section with an Ipod?"

But his excitement was overshadowed by the dreaded dissection he was expected to perform the next day. He had a feeling something bad was about to happen, but he would have never guessed in a million years what was about to occur.

To be continued…

Next time: "Reign of Frogs" 

Matt finally has his powers under control…or does he? What begins as a simple protest turns into an uncontrollable event the students and teachers at Sheifeild Institute won't soon forget, especially Professor Sylla. 

Cookies for anyone who know where this joke came from.

Song, "You're Not Alone Here" was written by me.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, toooooooo looooooong sooooooo tiiiiiiiiiired. GeminiAngel drops dead  
_


	5. Reign of Frogs

Disclaimer: Don't own W.I.T.C.H., never will.

_I know, I obtained this chapter months ago, but I am one busy beta. I have so many tests that I have to get ready for, but I was able to edit this chapter before Valentines day. Okay, way before Valentines Day, but hey, I can't tell my teachers how much work to give me._

I'm really liking all of the kind reviews I'm getting. Not quit sure where E.T. reference comes in thought. (Haven't watched that movies since I was 10) Oh well, make way for the…

The Reign of Frogs

Matt met up with Will and the girls the next morning. So far his musical meditation seemed to be working. He managed to get to school wearing his Ipod, and to his delight didn't have a headache yet. It was still louder than he would like, but after going so long without any improvement he could deal with a minor irritation for a while. Will was happy that her boyfriend didn't seem to be in constant pain anymore, and hoped it would last.

"Glad you're feeling better Matt." Will said with a relieved smile. "Oh, I almost forgot."

She held out a pair of tickets and Matt couldn't believe his eyes. "YOU got tickets for Rob Zombie's Halloween?" As delighted as he was he was feeling a little guilty. He had flat out refused to go with her to the VMJ Movie after all. "This is great Will but be honest with me. If you really don't want to go I'll understand. I remember how you said you couldn't stand this type of movie."

Will looked away for a moment before pushing a loose strand of hair away from her face. "Yeah but I feel bad that I gave you such a hard time about going with me to see VMJ. I wanted to make up for it."

[(_He hates being called VMJ!) sorry, just had to put this in :3_

As guilty as he felt he couldn't help but cheer on the inside. "Well I don't want you to go if you feel uncomfortable."

"That's OK." she said quickly. "You can hold me through the scary parts." Now that was a brilliant suggestion.

He gathered his girlfriend in his arms and smiled. "Don't worry I'll protect you." While the other girls watched in silence pretending not to notice, Cornelia didn't seem to be in a very good mood, and wanted the lovebirds to notice.

"Well, as much as I loved my breakfast this morning, I'd rather not see it again anytime soon." She said as stomped away to her first class earlier than normal.

The mood now officially ruined, Will glared after her blond friend. "What's with her lately? I know she was mad at Caleb but does she have to take it out on us?"

Irma frowned as she too watched Cornelia vanish into the school building. "I don't think this is just about Caleb, she's been in a funk ever since Matt babysat Lillian."

Hay Lin nodded in agreement. "She right, every time we bring up Matt lately she starts sending out all of this negative energy." She turned to Matt. "Think she's still mad about you telling Lillian that story?"

"I didn't think she was, in the end she agreed to it." Matt said as Taranee thought for a moment.

"Did anything else happen the night you babysat?"

Matt thought back but all of the information Napoleon gave her he basically repeated. "I can't think of anything. I mean, besides forgetting to tell you guys about the story I pretty much told you everything. I thought Lillian had a nice time, and I didn't even go into Cornelia's room, so I'm stumped. But if she is mad at me why not just come out and say it?" Now that it had been voiced out loud the it bothered him even more. What was she mad about? Did Napoleon say something to her about him? He did leave with a feeling the little black cat was leaving something out, And the more he thought about it the less likely it seemed he would tell the elder Hale sister and not him.

"I'll talk to her later." Will assured him. "Something's bugging her, and sooner or later she'll have to get it off of her chest."

"Thanks Will." He said with a smile. "I guess I'll have to worry about it later. Right now I have to deal with D-Day."

"That's right today's dissection day for your class." Taranee said squirming.

Irma cringed. "You've got Professor Buzzkill-I mean Bezel? The one who makes you kill your own animals before you dissect them?"

"Yeah that's the one, but to be honest I don't think I could do that to Kermit."

Will raised an eyebrow. "You named him Kermit?" Matt blushed slightly embarrassed.

"No, Kermit just happens to be a popular name among frogs, or so he says." he sighed. "I was up for a while last night writing an extra credit report for Bio hoping he's not going to flunk me." Professor Bezel was known for harsh treatment of students who refused to participate in the dissection. Of all his classes that had gone down hill while Shagon was in charge Bio suffered the worst. There were just too many in class activities he couldn't make up, and even when Shagon went to class he wasn't very attentive. It was a shame really, he actually like Biology when he wasn't killing something in class.

Hay Lin looked sympathetic. "Why does he have the students kill them it's just cruel?" Truthfully it wasn't painful for the frogs. A lightly drugged cotton ball was placed in their jar then the lid was shut until the frogs all inhaled enough deadly fumed and went to sleep for good. It might not have been so bad if the frogs were brought in already dead. But he had gotten attached to the little guy. Will wished him good-luck as she and Taranee went to their classes while Irma and Hay Lin hopped on the bus for their field trip to Starks pond. Matt had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen before the day was up…but he would never have guessed what.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After several long hours of waiting for the dreaded class it was finally time for last period. Even though he was finally able to turn the volume down the voices from all the scared and confused animals in class was starting to get loud again. It was kind of difficult to tune out all of the frogs destined to die that day. He sighed as he took Kermit from the tank back to his desk.

"Matt what's going on everyone's scared about something." said the little frog as Matt took his seat.

"I'll tell you later buddy but don't worry nothing's going to happen to you." Sensing something bad was going to happen Kermit looked around.

"But what about the others?" Matt didn't answer him as Nigel took his frog and sat down besides Matt, his lad partner.

"This really sucks." Said the redhead. "Why do we have to kill them right before we dissect them?"

Matt was relieved that Kermit couldn't understand his friend, it might cause a panic. Decision made, Matt tucked Kermit into a small box he brought with him. "I'm not doing it."

Nigel was torn, he didn't want to do it either but he didn't want his grades to suffer. "Matt are you sure about this? Your grades are already really bad for this class. Old Bezel will flunk you for sure."

Nodding his head Matt made his way to the front to tell the teacher before they could begin. Professor Bezel didn't take it very well.

"So, Mr. Olsen, you think that a student that had been performing less than stellar and missing lessons should be aloud to just skip one of the most important activities of the year? Is that it?"

Matt cringed but held his ground. "I'm not saying I should just skip the lesson Professor. I did an extra credit essay for-"

"A written assignment can't be a substitute for doing the actual assignment. I'll make this simple Mr. Olsen, refuse, and you'll fail not just the assignment, but this class as well, and you'll just have to take it again over the summer, and I'll be sure you get the same assignment. Do I make myself clear?"

Matt's stomach dropped as his headache started coming back. "Sir if you just let me-"

"Don't you Sir me Olsen! Unless you're a vegetarian than you've probably helped to kill about 3-4 animals today already with breakfast and lunch alone."

"I knew the mystery meat came from a mutant." Muttered a kid in the back causing some of the others to snicker.

"Doctors and even Veterinarians have to learn how to dissect animals which helps them save both humans AND animals."

"But I'm just saying we shouldn't have to kill them ourselves!" Suddenly the room erupted in panic as the frogs fully understood why they were here. _'Oh crap.' _Matt thought as the class scrambled to try and recapture their specimens.

Now Bezel was steaming mad. "That's it! Get those creatures back to your stations now. Anyone refuses," He said shooting Matt a angry glance. "and the rest of the class will fail this assignment with them." The room was in shock for a moment and then an angry buzz filled the air.

"You can't do that!" "Can he really do that?" "This is so unfair!" "Olsen, shut the hell up and sit back down! I'm not flunking because you decided to go veggie!" "I think he means vegan."

Poor Matt was caught between a rock and a hard place. He honestly didn't know what to do. If he could just- Suddenly he thought he saw something outside the window. _'What the hell was that?'_

Luckily no one had seen it yet all eyes were on him when it happened again. _'Oh, please tell me I'm not seeing this.'_ He had to keep the room distracted before they looked out of the window.

"Look there has to be a way to solve this problem with out forcing me to either kill Ker-I mean my frog, or taking everyone down with me." He had to keep their attention it was only getting worse outside. _'Please don't let them see!'_ he silently begged as Bezel rounded on him again.

"I have had enough of you insubordination Mr. Olsen!" He screamed. _'That's fine as long as you don't turn around.'_ He thought frantically. "Unless some miracle occurs within the next few seconds you will be doing the dissection or-"

"DUDE IT'S RAINING FROGS!"

"Ah, Hell!" And indeed that was when all Hell broke loose. The students clamored around the windows to watch the bizarre storm outside. But with all the attention outside the frogs in the classroom decided to take advantage of the distraction and make a run er… hop for it. At that moment one of the other teachers opened the classroom door, presumably to figure out if the frogs got out of the Bio room, causing most of them to escape into the school. While all this was going on Matt had just one thought on his mind.

'_The girls are going to kill me.'_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In last period History, Will was trying to keep her mind on Mr. Collins's lesson, but she had a lot of other things on her mind. She was a bit nervous about seeing Halloween even if it was with Matt. The first time she saw the original when she was ten, she had nightmares for a week. She even told her mother about seeing it at a friends house just so she would be grounded, and her mother would keep a close eye on her. Maybe she should just tell Matt she'd changed her mind, he'd understand. But she could tell how excited he was this morning, and she was the one who brought it up. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She'd fought real monsters after all. _'And he likes to cuddle too.' _she thought with a smile. _'Ahd heck it couldn't be that bad.' _She glanced out the window momentarily forgetting about the lesson. _'I wonder if he's thinking about-' _

"Wha!" She exclaimed seeing the rain of frogs cascading outside the classroom. Mr. Collins frowned disapprovingly at his girlfriends daughter.

"Miss Vandom, what may I ask is so interesting outside you feel the need to-Holy Mackerel!" By now everyone had seen the strange occurrence outside, and were all trying to get a closer look. Suddenly someone screamed seeing some of the frogs were coming into the classroom through an opened window. As the chaos ensued Will could only think of one thing.

'_Well, it's good to know he's thinking about me, but flowers would have been nice too.'_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Within minutes the whole school was in a panic. The Janitor was trying to let some of the frog out the front door only to get it stuck letting more and more in. Having no choice Principal Knickerbocker announced that all students were to report to the gym until the mystery of the Raining frogs was discovered. This proved to be even more Chaotic. Classes were separated, students were trying to avoid stepping on the frogs, some were trying harder than others. Every other kid had their cell phones out to take pictures or videos stopping to get better shots. And somewhere in the mix Matt was able to ditch his class while he tried to find Will.

Despite having a better grip on his powers this was just too much. Between the noise from the students and the increasing chatter from the frogs he felt his head was going to explode.

"Matt!" He heard someone shout unfortunately it wasn't Will. "What the hell did you do?" Cornelia said quietly keeping an eye out for eavesdroppers.

Matt shook his head to clear it. "I didn't-I mean…I don't know what happened." But this only made her angrier.

"You sure you didn't use a glamour zone to get out of dissection? Or maybe make a wish? Hum?" The boy rubbed his head, the pounding getting worse. Did he really do this? He was hoping for a miracle to get out of Bio but was that enough to make it rain frogs?

"I…well maybe I…" He couldn't think of anything to say but his blonde friend did.

"Do you realize this could cost us out secret? If Professor Sylla was suspicious before he'll have Mulder and Skully at our doorstep before we can sneeze!"

"Look I know this is really bad but I honestly have no idea how I did it, or how to stop it." He rubbed his head Cornelia wasn't helping what was quickly becoming his worst headache yet.

"Look, school's almost out and the classes are so mixed up right now no one will notice if you just slipped away. Meet us at the park near the school in the meantime try and get it to stop raining." Matt was grateful when she stormed off and slipped into the crowd. For once she may have had a reason to be mad at him but this was starting to get old. Why the hell was she so mad at him and why wouldn't she just tell him what was wrong? He decided to just come out and asked her once this whole mess was straightened out. How did this happen anyway. He had to concentrate to make a believable glamour and while he may have wished for a million dollars to fall from the sky he never wished for frogs. Was this some kind of new manifestation of his powers? Napoleon did say they would probably grow over time but he was thinking years down the line not weeks. If he couldn't even handle hearing too many animals at a time, how was he suppose to handle his powers if they kept growing out of control?

But as he tried to sneak away a voice behind him stopped him in his tracks. "Interesting weather we're having Mr. Olsen?" It was Professor Sylla.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The bus was just getting back from the field trip to Starks's Pond, and was trying to avoid all the frogs while attempting to park. Hay Lin closed her eyes. "Oh, I felt a bump, tell me we didn't run any of them over." Irma cringed as she looked out of her window.

"I'm sure they're fine."

"What's going on out there? Where are all the frogs coming from?" Irma looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Either they read the misprint on the lunch menu about the free flies, or Matt just declared his undying love to Will."

"Ahh!!" Someone shrieked as one of the frogs fell in through an open window.

'_Irma, Hay Lin, can you hear me?' _It was Taranee sending a telekinetic message.

'_Our bus just pulled in, and is currently playing Frogger in the parking lot.'_ thought Irma as Hay Lin cringed feeling another bump, and hoping it was one of the pot holes.

'_They're escorting everyone into the gym. Try to sneak off, and meet us at the park.' _

'_Gotcha' see you there.' _Just then, the bus driver parked in the middle of the parking lot not bothering to fit into a space. The overweight man screamed like a schoolgirl when a random frog jumped down his shirt. He ran off the bus screaming and dancing to try and get it out. Taking full advantage of the chaos the two girls slipped away.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

While the girls were all making their way to the park, Matt was stuck face to face with the one teacher he hoped to avoid.

"It's not everyday it rains frogs." said Professor Sylla as Matt tried to distract him.

"Yeah, weird. Look I need to find my class-"

"Wasn't your class supposed to do a dissection this afternoon?"

"Well, yeah, but the specimens kind of got mixed in with the others. Now I really have to find-"

"It's almost like an illusion of some sorts, kind of like the big screen TV in downtown Heatherfield. You know the one that played a strange cartoon about fairies fighting off a giant snake. No one ever did find out where that broadcast came from." Matt's stomach dropped. He knew Sylla was looking into the girls, but he didn't realize he connected the glamour zone he made to them.

"Sorry I didn't see it, I was at the other end of town that day." Best not to give him anything to work with, though he could just be fishing for information.

Sylla just smiled. "I think you would have liked it. You're girlfriend is Will Vandom right?"

Matt did not like where this was going. "Yeah, what's with all the questions though?"

"It's funny, the lead girl in the cartoon, that one that could shoot lightning, kind of looked like Miss Vandom." Before Matt realized it he was backed into an empty classroom away from the other students. "She has some strange habits, that girl, always talking to her computer in class like it was alive. And, maybe it's me, but sometime I think I can see sparks coming off of her every now and then."

This was bad, Matt realized. He apparently knew a lot more then he had let on. _'How much does he know about us?'_ He thought frantically. "Look what's all this about? No offence Professor, but you're sounding a little crazy to me." The Professor just smiled again.

"Interesting illusions we've been experiencing lately. From the TV screen to the rain of frogs, to the images of Miss Vandom and her friends in class that look real but they're really not." Now Matt was starting to sweat. He thought no one could see through his glamours. But how did Sylla know the Cartoon was an illusion? Was he working alone? What else did he know about him and Guardians? "It's a real neat trick. Did your girlfriend teach you, or was it one of her friends?" Matt was tempted to use a glamour to get away but wasn't sure if Sylla could see through it or not. "Or perhaps it was someone else."

That was it, he had to get out and get to Will. He was getting too close to the truth if he didn't already know. Could he be referring to Nerissa or Lillian? "Look I don't know what you're talking about but you're starting to creep me out." Sylla was clearly trying to provoke a reaction out of him, but he wasn't stupid enough to give anything away. Matt suspected Sylla was working for or with someone, for all he knew the room could be bugged. School clearly wasn't secure for their secrets anymore.

Sylla started to approach him. Matt backed off but just as he was reconsidering using a glamour to escape the door opened. "Ah, there you are Raphael." Matt never thought he would be so relived to see Mr. Collins. "We're trying to get all of the students into the gym but I think half of them have left for home we need all the help we can get to maintain order…Oh I'm sorry were you discussing something with Mr. Olsen?"

Without missing a beat Matt came up with an excuse on the spot. "Oh I was just asking Professor Sylla about some extra credit work to help bring up my GPA from the fall semester. Right Professor?"

The blonde man scowled but couldn't admit the real reason he had cornered a student in an empty classroom. "Yes, do stop by my office tomorrow after school and we'll pick up where we left off." As both teachers left Matt couldn't help but feel that this was only the beginning. As he made his way through the crowded hallway frog croaking away his headache hurting more and more, he hoped he'd be able to make it to the park.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the park in question 5 girls waited for Matt to arrive. "Where is he?" Exclaimed Taranee frustrated. "Oh, I wish my Telekinesis worked on him as well."

"Isn't there a way to add him to our friends and family plan?" Irma said, looking to see if she could see him coming.

Will bit her lower lip. "I'm getting worried." Ever since they learned that Professor Sylla was snooping around they didn't know what to expect at school.

"Well if he didn't make it rain frogs to get out of dissection today, then you wouldn't have to worry." Cornelia replied coldly. This did not sit well with Will.

"Hey we don't know what happened and I doubt Matt would be so careless to do something this drastic-"

Cornelia cut her off. "What about reading that story to Lillian without asking us first?"

"What is your problem Cornelia? You agreed that the story was a good idea. You've been in a funk since the night Matt babysat for your sister, what happened to make you so mad?"

The blonde looked away for a moment. "I…" but she was interrupted by the boy in question.

"Guys!" Matt had finally shown up. "Sorry I'm late I got held up by Sylla."

This statement troubled the group. "What happened?" asked Will. Matt then relayed his creepy encounter with the computer teacher. "So he's not just fallowing us he's studying us?"

"Yeah, and now he's on my tail as well. I don't think I can use the glamours around school anymore not at one-third the strength at least." Will rubbed her head as Cornelia tossed her hair.

"Well maybe if you didn't make it RAIN FROGS we might have been able to steer him away from us!" With all the stress he'd had lately combined with the confrontation with Sylla, and the insanely loud rain of frogs the poor boy finally snapped.

"Look, I didn't make this happen, not by choice! I wasn't wishing for it to rain frogs nor did I make any type of glamour. I may be having trouble controlling my powers but I think I would know if I managed to make something that big. So get off my back Pinky alright!" He regretted shouting. Not that Cornelia didn't deserve it, but it wasn't helping his headache. He could swear he could still hear the frogs even a mile away from the school.

Will, who was also getting annoyed with Cornelia's attitude, went up to her boyfriend. "Calm down Matt." She rubbed his head clearly seeing he was in pain again. "Any idea how this _did_ happen?"

Matt sat down on a bench resting his head in his hands. "I don't know but I'm not buying a freak accident. Something made this happ-" but his thoughts were cut off by a shriek from Taranee.

"EEKK!" She quickly dropped her bag to the ground where two frogs hopped out. Suddenly Matt had an idea.

"Hey you two, could you come here for a minute?" The two little frogs thought it was strange that a human could talk to then so they were curious enough to check him out.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Ah, Matt what are you doing?" He picked up one of the frogs and listened to it crock.

"Well it was raining frogs so I figured why not ask them?" After a few minutes of a very strange conversation Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, they all came from the Muppet show?" Cracked Irma but the boy shook his head.

"Actually it seems that they all came from Starks Pond." Suddenly both Irma and Hay Lin looked almost as green as the frog in Matt's hands.

"Ah, did you say Starks Pond?" Irma said, fidgeting with her zipper. Will looked at them as a thought came to her mind.

"Wait, wasn't your class trip today to Starks Pond?"

Hay Lin gulped. "Ah, this may not have been Matt's fault after all. I…I think it was us." All eyes were on the pair imploring them to explain.

"But don't blame us blame Blunk!" Irma quickly stated.

Taranee pushed her glasses up her nose. "Why don't you start at the beginning."

Irma took a deep breath. "Well it started out like any nice boring fieldtrip. We were studying frogs in and around the pond when suddenly Blunk pops up."

"There were too many people around for us to hide him so we needed a distraction." Continued Hay Lin. "We sort of made a little tornado to make the other students evacuate and…" She paused but Irma continued for her.

"And we now think it may have picked up almost every frog from the pond and dropped them off at the school." The others were shock. Now finally knowing what happened Will was torn between being relieved and shouting at them.

"You two…you did…Ah! Where is Blunk now?"

"We sent him to the Silver Dragon." Answered Hay Lin. Suddenly Matt let out a loud cheer.

"What are you so happy about? We still have Sylla hunting us down worse then ever." Cornelia said still annoyed but made no attempt to apologize for accusing Matt only a few minutes ago.

But Matt was far from caring. He had every reason to be happy. "Because I didn't do it!" He said sounding so relived but was now starting to swagger. "My powers aren't so out of control that I…" But before he could finish his next thought darkness surrounded him as he passed out.

To Be continued….

_Wow, now I'm dead tired, so please review. Signing off, GeminiAngel236!_

Next time: "Season of Love" The gang needs a break and what better way then to celebrate Valentines Day? But will someone's evil plot ruin the mood?


	6. Season of Love

_**Disclaimer: Hey guess what, I still don't own W.I.T.C.H. **_

_**(Beta edited version)**_

_**Yeah, I'm sorry for taking so long too, but, as the school year comes to a close, the teachers begin to get stricter, and begin to give more tests. I am also helping one of my friends with a manga, and trying to help her not fail school.**_

_I want to apologies for taking so long with this chapter. The chapter takes place around Valentines Day but I honestly didn't think I'd have to post it **after** Valentines Day. But for most of the Holidays I'd been working on an original story for Tokyo Pop's Raising Star Manga contest. 20 pages of manga may not seem like a lot while reading but drawing…let's just say it was a lot more work than I thought. And right after that I started an internship on top of a full time job working 13 hour Days several days a week. This left me with very little free time for much of anything really. OK, enough complaining so much time has passed we now into the…_

_**Season of Love**_

Matt's vision slowly focused as his head finally started to clear. Something was hovering over him. It was small, and lumpy, and…green? Startled the boy screamed and bolted straight up, a decision he regretted feeling his headache, which had gone down but not gone away, made it's presence known. He laid back down on the cot Caleb used while he was staying on Earth. Now realizing he was in the basement of the Silver Dragon he took a good look around. It turns out it was Blunk hovering over him. The little green man ran out of the room to alert the others that Matt had awakened.

"Girls! Funny Matt awake now!" Will, and the others were already coming down the stairs.

"Yeah we guessed that by the screaming." Will said, while careening a bowl of water in her hands. Irma was right behind her.

"Don't blame Matt, if Blunk was the first thing I saw after waking up I'd be screaming too." Blunk folded his arms as Will took a wet rag and rested it on Matt's forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by Frost's rhino, but other than that, just fine." He didn't know how long he was out, but he still felt exhausted, so he made no real effort to move. "How long was I out?"

"About 5 hours!" called Hay Lin entering the basement. Matt blinked.

"It's 8:00 already!" he exclaimed looking at his watch. "Ah man we missed the movie. Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Will smirked as she continued to rub his head with the cloth.

"You think we didn't try? Trust me you were dead to the world. I was starting to get worried." He sighed. He could always see the movie another time but he was looking forward to seeing it with Will. Maybe that's why she wanted to drag him to the VMJ movie. _'Great, I feel guilty, and my head's about to split open.'_ What a lousy day and to think he thought he was finally getting his powers under control.

"What'd I miss while I was out?" At this Irma perked up.

"I wish we could have seen it. Alchemy called and said old Buzzkill ran screaming from the school saying something about this being one of the great plagues or something. Roomer has it that he quit but I don't think we're that lucky."

"And the Rain of Frogs?"

"She said they explained it as a freak weather phenomenon or something." Said Hay Lin. "Turns out it's happen before in Europe."

"So what was Blunk doing at the pond anyway?" Matt asked as Blunk puffed out his chest.

"Blunk deliver secrete package for Caleb. But never tell, not even if tortured…well maybe if tortured."

Matt rolled his eye. He knew it had to be some surprise for Cornelia but at this point the really didn't care. "Anyway, I doubt Sylla's buying it though." He knew no explanation was going to stop him from hunting them all down.

Will stood up. "That's it, we can't use any magic at school at all not even for emergencies. He might be using video cameras or something."

"But what if the Oracle summons us?" Complained Irma. "The Astral drops with Matt's glamours are the best cover we've got."

"But he can see through them somehow." Matt exclaimed while Irma raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"I don't know, maybe he doesn't really know and was just watching me for a reaction. But I've only got 1/3rd of the Heart of Earth's power maybe…I don't know, maybe it's flickering or something."

Hay Lin frowned. "But if we're forced to cut classes I think our absence will look even more suspicious than a flickering glamour or a brainless astral drop."

"I think we have a solution for that." Came Yan Lin's voice as she and Halinor came in though a glowing purple portal.

"Grandma? Where have you been?"

"Been talking to the Oracle about your teacher and your troubles at school. Luckily he had a solution. We just dropped it off with Cornelia."

"Well what is it and why Cornelia?" asked Will as Halinor cleared her throat.

"It is called the Breath of Time. When activated it will allow time itself to stop in your world so that you may perform your duties without anyone noticing your absence." she then turned to Will. "As for why Cornelia was chosen, being the keeper of the heart is a huge burden. You could use a little less and she a little more."

At this Irma turned her nose up. "She'll just use it to beat the Grumper sisters to a sale."

Hay Lin smirked. "And you wouldn't use it to grab a few extra minutes before you next French test?"

Irma turned red for a moment. "Of course not. But I must admit that does sound tempting."

Halinor raised her hand. "She has excepted responsibilities as the new keeper of the breath of time. As well as the consequences of abusing it's power."

Irma held her tong while Will nodded. Maybe this would help her friend mature and grow up a bit. Or it might make her more irritable, only time would tell.

Then Halinor turned her attention to Matt. "There is another reason I have come to visit. I understand young Mathew is having a bit of trouble controlling his new powers."

Matt rubbed his head and sighed. "You might say that."

Yan Lin stepped forward. "Remember what I said earlier about possibly binding your powers to a talisman?" The boy nodded.

"But I thought you said that was dangerous and might jeopardize Lillian's powers?"

"That was just a small test." The girls and Matt blinked in surprise.

"Wait, a test?" Matt ask as Halinor nodded.

"You were not willing to risk the Heart of Earth's powers even if it would be to your benefit." she reached into her pocket. "While binding your powers to a talisman is still a real risk I can show you how to focus your powers through this."

In her hand was a familiar object, the Mage Ring. Matt had mixed feelings about that ring. As much as he wanted to better control his powers, the ring was still a reminder of Nerissa and Shagon and the hell he went through under their control. Seeing the young mans hesitation the former Guardian placed the ring in Matt's palm.

"You need not fear the ring Mathew. It is only a tool, one Nerissa used for evil. In your hands it will help you focus your new powers as well as open portals to other worlds." Matt glanced at Will who smiled encouragingly. If she was OK with it than he could certainly try.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot. What do I need to do?"

***********************************************************

For the next few weeks Matt worked with Halinor and Yan Yin to focus his powers through the Mage ring like a filter. He still had to Meditate but he had to admit it was a lot easier starting at whispers that Death Metal shouts. On Ground hog's Day his head was feeling a hell of a lot better. While he still needed to practice he could now tune out a lot of the useless background noise.

"You're doing much better Mathew." Praised Halinor at the end of one of their sessions.

"Thanks again for Halinor for taking the time out to help me like this."

"Think nothing of it. Sometime even the best of us needed a little help when we first received our new powers." Yan Lin smirked.

"She's referring to all the times she set her step mother's curtains on fire."

Offended Halinor frowned. "If I remember correctly it was you who flew up into a tree to rescue a cat and got stuck."

"Hey that tree looked a lot bigger from the top than the bottom. Damn cat scratched me to, ungrateful little…" She took a breath to calm herself down and headed up stairs to take over for her "sister" Mira. "Only her step mother's curtains never anyone else's." Halinor blushed at her old friend's tale.

"There…may have been a little hostility between Moth-Caressa and I but…anyway." She said quickly changing the subject. "Have you thought about trying to expand on your power over animals?"

Matt thought about it but remained unsure. "I know Yan Lin said I might be able to control animals one day but to be honest I'm not so sure I like the idea. After spending time as Nerissa's trawl the idea of enslaving anything is a real turn off."

As one of Nerissa's trawls herself Halinor understood the boy's hesitation. "That's not a bad way to feel but you could try to influence them. That's not the same as enslaving."

"I'm still not sure."

"Influence is more like a mental suggestion. This way no one or nothing would be forced to act. I doubt you'd be able to force any creature to acting against it will at this stage anyway. That's something a bit darker, something you obviously have little interest in."

Matt gave it some thought and decided it was probably better to get a handle on it now than let it build until it was beyond his control. He didn't want to go through that again. "OK say we give it a try, what do I practice on? I'm not using Huggles besides he's like a little kid he'd probably do whatever I said anyway."

At this a smile appeared on Halinor's face. "You could try to set up a small event using different animals. And isn't Valentines Day right around the corner?"

Matt was then struck with a crazy but brilliant plan to test his powers and give Will a night she'd never forget…one way or the other. "Two birds with one stone, that's it!" Suddenly Captain Loone and his small flow started squawking in alarm. Matt had forgotten they were there. They sometime hung out outside of the basement window to watch his practice.

"It was a figure of speech guys!"

*********************************************

As the big day drew closer Will was almost giddy with anticipation. She knew Matt was planning something special for her but he was being very secretive. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear her Mother come into her room.

"Earth to Will!" The red head jumped in alarm.

"Mom, what happened to knocking!?" Susan sighed.

"I did, but you didn't answer me. Something on you mind? Or is it someone?" Will blushed at her mother's comment.

"Ah, well…"

"You know, you've been seeing Matt for a while now."

Will smiled as she swirled her hair in her fingers. "Yeah we've been through a lot together."

Susan frowned a little uneasy. "A lot that I barely know about. I've hardly had a chance to talk with him it's almost like you're hiding him from me."

Sensing this conversation was taking a bad turn of events Will jumped to her boyfriend's defense. "I'm not hiding him it's just…"

"Why are you so afraid of him meeting me Will?"

"It's more like I'm afraid of you scaring him away." She confessed.

Susan looked disappointed. "Will he is older that you and you're only fourteen."

"He's only a year older and I'm fourteen and a half. Beside _how_ old were you when you started dating Dad?" Susan looked away and blushed. Taking advantage of her mother's embarrassment Will tried a different tactic.

"Look, I know he's got something big planned for Valentines day and I'd rather not have you interrogate him right before we go out. How about we pick a time for him to come over for dinner with both of us."

Her mother nodded in approval. "Sounds like a good idea sweetie." Her eagerness surprised Will. She was expecting a big argument.

"You agreed to that a lot quicker than I thought you would. Any reason why…" and then it dawned on her. "…oh don't tell me." Her eyes widened. "You and Mr. Collins?"

"Well Valentines Day's not just for teenagers you know." Susan said rolling her eyes.

"Ok ok, spare me the details and I promise to have Matt over for interrogation by next week. Deal?"

"Deal." She knew she would have to formally introduce Matt to her mother one day but she still felt nervous and had a bad feeling this was not going to end well.

******************************************************

Will and Matt weren't the only ones with big plans for V-day. Taranee and Nigel were planning a nice quite evening together. Her mother had set a curfew but after some negotiations agreed to extend it.

Eric was planning to take Hay Lin to an amusement Park for most of the day and a surprise for the evening. Hay Lin was planning on a surprise of her own.

Irma was on cloud nine. She had worked up the courage to ask Andrew Hornbe out…and he said YES! They were going to a movie fallowed by dinner at a classy restaurant.

Cornelia, on the other hand, was working herself up into a tizzy. She was trying to figure out if Caleb was planning something or not. She knew he had been spending a lot of time on Earth lately, but not to see her. She was thinking about asking another boy out just to spite him but couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want to be the only one of her friends without a date that day, but she figured she could always lie.

On February 14th Will was nervously waiting in her apartment for her date. She was thankful her Mother had already left or she would have been a wreck. She nearly jumped when she heard the doorbell ring. Taking a deep breath she open the door to revile a dashing Matt. He had on dark pants with a white undershirt complemented with a dark blazer. He was clean shaven and his hair had a cute little wave style as appose to his usual just-ran-my-fingers-through-it look.

"Wow you look…" They both said at once. Will blushed. She was wearing a black top with ribbed sleeves and a matching skirt with white flowers. Without knowing or really meaning to the couple matched perfectly.

"You look beautiful Will." Matt said handing his date a fresh corsage.

"Oh!" Will smiled and aloud him to pin the flower on her. "Thank you, you do to. I mean-not beautiful…well you do but that's not what you say to a guy…" she said nervously tripping over her words. "You look wonderful Matt."

He smiled. "I don't know why we're so nervous this isn't exactly our first date."

"I don't know either but it feels special to me." Matt leaned in and kissed her.

"Yeah, it feels special to me to." Taking her hand he lead her down stairs to a waiting horse-drawn carriage.

"Oh Matt!" she exclaimed.

"And this is only the beginning." He help her into the carriage and snuck a quick carrot to the horse. "You remember where to go?"

The horse Jack nodded. "I got it, leave it to me." Matt gave him another carrot for good measure. "Yum! I'm all yours tonight Mac. Anything for those carrot, my boss is too cheep to spring for them anymore." Satisfied Matt let the horse take them to an outdoor café.

They didn't even have to wait for a table and before they knew it they were enjoying dinner under the stars. It was a beautiful night and the violinist really helped to set the mood.

"You must have made these reservations months ago." Matt smiled as he swallowed a bite of his steak.

"I admit Grandpa was giving me a few not so subtle hints about reservation around Halloween." Will smiled back and raised her water glass.

"Well I guess it pays to listen to your elders." Matt raised his as well.

"I'll drink to that…and to us." They brought they glasses together, linked arms and drank from each other's glasses.

Will's smile was ear to ear. "To a wonderful night and many more."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Not everyone was so happy on this day of hearts and flowers however. Cornelia Hale was tearing her hair out as she waited for some sign that Caleb was coming or not coming. She had changed close at least five times, fixed her hair up and down and was currently passing around the living room.

Lillian was being watch by her Grandmother while her parents were out enjoying a romantic evening together and were not expected back until the next day. The younger Hale sister had been watching her sister work herself up for almost an hour and rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just call him and ask if he's coming or not?" Cornelia tossed her hair trying to fix it up again.

"Because no guy should have to be reminded to take his girlfriend out somewhere special on Valentines Day. You'd do well to remember that when you start dating."

Lillian raised an eyebrow. "But didn't you say he was foreign? Maybe they don't celebrate Valentines Day where he comes from. Where does he come from anyway?"

With this simple thought the blond stopped in her tracks. Did Caleb know about Valentines' Day? Of course he did he had to. But what if he didn't? She'd be making a fool of herself and this time she couldn't really blame him. "Maybe I should just give him a ring…just to make sure."

But before she finished dialing she heard the intercom buzzing. "Ah, hello is this Cornelia-I mean the Hale residence?" She quickly pushed the button to answer.

"Caleb! Yes it's me."

"Oh, thank God! I must have rang half the apartments in the building. I could never figure out how to work all of these buttons. Should have just came in through the window like last-"

"OK, I just buzzed you, in come right up!" she said quickly before her little sister heard too much.

"Oh yeah, he's foreign alright. So where _is_ he from?"

"Not now Lillian, when he comes up DON'T tell him I was stressing about tonight." Looking her sister up and down she laughed.

"I don't think he'll need me to tell him." There was a knock at the door and Cornelia tried as casually as she could to answer. "Why Caleb what are you doing here?" Lillian, as well as Napoleon who was sitting behind her, rolled they're eyes.

Caleb was now looking around nervously. "Ah, did I get the date wrong? I was sure this was Saint Valentino's Day?" Cornelia tried to ignore Lillian snickering in the background.

"Yes today's Valentines' Day-oh is that for me?" She said noticing a gift wrapped box in his hands. The burnet hander her the box with a bright smile.

"Yes this for you, but don't open it here. You need to open it under the full moonlight."

"Oh?" She said with a coy little smile. "Are you planning on taking me somewhere?" Caleb blushed and looked away.

"Well, that is if you're not busy." She tossed her long hair over her shoulder.

"I guess I have some time. I mean, I wasn't planning on going out tonight but…"

"Oh for crying out loud!" exclaimed Lillian. "Five minutes you were stressing that he wasn't even going to show."

Caleb raised an eyebrow, "Really?" and smirked.

"Don't listen to her you know how she loves to makeup stories." Cornelia said quickly trying to get her boyfriend out the door. "Tell Grandma we're leaving-bye!"

"But Grandma wanted to meet-" but the child was cut off as the door slammed shut. She huffed and turned to her little black cat. "Napoleon do all people go crazy when they get old or is it just around Valentines day?"

"Meow."

Now that her Rebel hero had come Cornelia was in a much better mood. Whatever Caleb had planned she was sure she _**-wait- **_was her present moving? She held it up to her ear, she was sure she felt something shaking inside.

"Ah, Caleb is there something alive in here because I didn't see any air holes?" She was really hoping it wasn't another animal. She wasn't much of an animal lover and the last pet that entered her home turned out to be her sister's familiar.

"Let's hurry it needs to be let out soon." And with that he took her hand and ran off into the night.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question, is this thing alive?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After a romantic dinner Matt had Jake the horse take them to a park on the outskirts of town. It didn't have any playground equipment but it had a beautiful garden and several paths and trails. The park was lit up with red and white lights and hearts strung up everywhere. Matt led Will down one of the trail to a small clearing. There she found a little stuffed frog holding a heart-shaped box of Chocolates and a sign that said, "To my winged Angel"

"Aww, he so cute!" Will squealed holding her gift. She just loved frogs and she loved Matt for giving it to her. "I have something for you too." She said taking a brightly wrapped present out of her bag.

Matt Smile as he opened his gift. She had given him a chocolate guitar and a mixed CD entitled, "Will and Matt's Songs…P.S. no VMJ." Matt laughed after reading that part.

"Do you like it?" He kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love it." and he did. He like that is was well thought out and personal. "Come on I've got one more surprise for you." She giggled as he lead her to a pond in the middle of the park. Waiting there was small boat garnished with roes petals.

"Wow, you really went all out tonight." She said as he helped her in.

"We've all been a little stressed lately. We haven't really had a chance to just spend some time alone together. You know, just you and me."

She smiled and brushed the hair out of her face. As they gently floated on the lake Matt secretly hoped that his little surprise, that he'd been working so hard on, would work.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Caleb led a very excited yet nervous Cornelia to a small hill not far from the park Matt and Will were at. He had a blanket spread out and sat down. He gestured for Cornelia to join him. Clutching her present she sat facing him.

"So, are you going to tell me what this is all about?" She touched her hair looking into his light green eyes.

The rebel leader could face monsters, enraged guards, and even a power hunger prince but one look from this weird but wonderful Earth girl and all of his courage seemed to vanish. He took a deep breath to try and regain it.

"I know today's an Earth holiday of love or something. I don't really know what I'm expected to do but Meridian has some traditions when you meet someone you truly care about." She raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

"In that box is a flower called the Cominela, but it's young and hasn't had a chance to bloom yet. They only bloom during a full moon like tonight. According to legend, if a couple are the first ones to see it flower then their love will last a lifetime."

Cornelia blushed but took his hand. "This is wonderful Caleb, you've put a lot of thought into this." She placed the box into his hands. "Shall we open it together?" Caleb nodded as they silently pulled off the ribbon and open the lid. After a few moments they both grew fearful for nothing was happening but just as they thought this was a bad omen something miraculous happened. The tiny seedling seemed to stretch and reach for the moonlight. It's vine-like arms extended and grew before their eyes. And for their eyes only the Cominela's red and pink petals blossomed as if it was acknowledge their love for each other.

"Oh Caleb it's beautiful." Never taking his eyes off of her he replied, "Really? Well I think I'd rather look at you."

She smiled as she drew closer to her Valentine. As Caleb went in to meet her he mentally cheered. _'Finally I said the right thing.' _But just as they were about to kiss something got between them…something green.

"AHH!" They both screamed at once.

"BLUNK!" Cornelia shrieked seeing that she almost kissed the passling. "What the HELL are you doing here?"

Caleb, who seemed even angrier rounded on Blunk. "I thought I told you we were NOT to be disturbed unless it was an-"

"Emergency!" The passling shouted before he could get pounded. "Big trouble in Meridian! Jail break!"

"What!?!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile on the lake a happy Will and Matt were blissfully unaware of the trouble brewing in the other world. Sensing that the time was right Matt gave his queue to the birds and frogs in the surrounding trees and lake. All at once they started chirping and crocking "Will to Love" Unfortunately not all of the birds were singing in unison and as a result it sounded awful. Will bit her lip and tried to resist the urge to cover her ears. Matt had worked so hard to make this evening special, she didn't want to ruin it. It was a lovely jester after all.

Poor Matt sighed as he hear the off key song. He had been bribing and working with the local animals for a while now and sometimes he could get them to sound really good but not always. "Sorry, they're trying their best."

Will shook her head. "It's alright it's the thought that counts right?" As the poor couple glided along the lake Captain Loone was shaking his head.

"No no no, this is all wrong." He shouted as he flew to a high branch above the flock. "QUIET!!" Matt and the other birds looked up in surprise. "You're all off key and you didn't even start at the same time! Fallow my lead, I use to live on Broadway." One of his friends clicked his beck at the captain.

"Since when?"

"I spent a few years up in the rafters, now on three. One, two, three!"

Suddenly the once out of tune song was now a beautiful symphony of their own personal love theme. Will smiled at her boyfriend. "Looks like you have you powers under control."

"Yeah, I have to admit Halinor and the Mage Ring really helped me focus. And you were also there to give me the motivation." She took his hand as he paused from rowing.

"I'm glad. I didn't like seeing you in so much pain all the time." Closer and closer they drew together guided by the music and the moon light when suddenly-

'_W.I.T.C.H. We've got a 911 in Meridian' _came Taranee's voice in Will's head.

"Oh for the love of-" shouted Will mid-kiss. Startled Matt jumped causing boat to tip. Loosing their balance they both fall overboard.

"Ah, young love." Commented Loone as the startled flock scattered.

The drenched couple dragged themselves to shore as Will fumed. _'You know Tara, you have lousy timing.'_

'_Sorry.' _She mentally apologized. _'But we've got big trouble, Cedric and Miranda have escaped and are reeking havoc in Meridian.' _The red-head sighed as she wrung out her skirt. _'Alright alright, we're heading for the Silver Dragon now.'_

As she ended the telepathic conversation she noticed Matt giving her a strange look. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What? Oh no, it was wonderful Matt, all of it." Realizing Matt couldn't hear Taranee's message Will explained further.

"Just got a call from "T" and apparently Cedric and Miranda are painting the town red in Meridian."

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Well then if they want to party that much, I say we rock the house." He punched his hands together in a threatening motion. He was extremely pissed that his perfect evening with Will was ruin by Snake Boy and Spider Girl and he was ready to let them know.

Will glanced up at her date and blinked in surprise. "Ah, Matt, your eyes are glowing."

Shutting his eyes and covering them with his hand Matt groaned. "Wonderful, as if Sylla wasn't suspicious enough as it is." Will took Matt's free hand.

"Sorry but we'll have to pick this up later." And with that she tellatransported them to the Silver Dragon's basement all the while thinking, 'Those two are SOOO Dead!'

To be continued…

**Next time: "Love is a Battlefield"**

The couples face off against each other in a Valentines Day Brawl. See you then!


	7. Love is a Battlefield

_Disclaimer: Don't own W.I.T.C.H. you know the drill. _

_(Beta edited version) The poor couples have had to interrupt their dates all because Cedric and Miranda wanted to celebrate as well. Oh well, you know what they say…_

**"Love is a Battlefield" **

Will and Matt were the last ones to arrive, and were greeted by a very pissed off crowd. "This SUCKS!" Exclaimed Hay Lin, still in her purple and white outfit. "Why'd they have to pick tonight to escape? It was going so well with Eric, but then I had to fake a phone call saying there was a family emergency back home." She was still fuming about that. "He had something important to tell me too, but said it could wait until everything was alright with my family. Oh, now I'm mad, and feel guilty." Will, Matt, Cornelia, and Caleb all shared similar stories about having their dates interrupted. Taranee was the only one who seemed to end her night on a good note. Ironically thanks to her mother's curfew she was already on her way home from her date with Nigel when she got the message. She would have liked to have invited him in for some coffee with her folks, but at least she got to finish her date.

"And how about you Irma?" ask Will. "How did your date with Andrew-"

"I am now officially a Lesbian!" she snapped. Matt turned back to Will. "Not well I take it." he whispered as the water Guardian went into a rant.

"All men are pigs! I don't know why I didn't see it before. Do you know what that jerk did while he was out on a date with ME? He was flirting with the waitress all though dinner, and that's not all. The hostess, with huge knockers, was an old girlfriend of his. Don't ask him what her eye color was because he sure wasn't looking at her face. I was grateful to get the alert. I was ready to feed him to the lobsters in the tank. I would have too, but I settled for dumping his hot French Onion soup in his lap."

"That's all?" Said Cornelia snickering.

"Well, I did tell the waitress that he was over 21 and to open a _'nice' _bottle of wine for us before I left. Nice, meaning the expensive section of the wine list." The other girls were all now snickering and the boys we're both making a mental note to never piss their girlfriends…ever.

Deciding enough was enough Will held up the heart. "Well, since most of us had our evenings ruined, I say we take it out on the one who so rudely interrupted us." They nodded in agreement, but Cornelia held up her hand.

"Hold on Will, before we leave I think we should use this." She held up a small tear shaped hourglass hanging from a chain on her neck. "Halinor gave this to me as a way for us to go off to battle without being noticed. It stops time in our world, so when the fight's over it'll look like no time has passed for us."

Will sighed in relief. She'd never be allowed out with Matt again if she didn't get home by curfew. "Alright, let's do this." And with that, Cornelia turned the Breath of Time to activate its power. Will united the Guardians as Matt morphed into Shagon, and Caleb drew his sword. All ready for a fight on their hands.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vathek was relieved when he saw the Guardians coming through the veil. "Thank the Queen."

"Vathek, what happed?" Exclaimed Caleb upon entering the prison.

"Yeah I thought you said Miranda, and Cedric escaped." Hay Lin said moving to their holding sell. Inside she saw what looked like a sleeping Miranda, and Cedric. But they looked a lot paler and weaker than they should. "It almost looks like they're…" She reached out to touch Miranda's shoulder.

"No don't-" Vathek shouted but it was too late. As soon as Hay-Lin touched what she thought was Miranda, the sleeping girls body shuttered and split open.

"EEK!" the air Guardian shouted as she jumped back. Vathek sighed, and walked over to the cell.

"That's how they got away." Showing them that the bodies were only shells. "It was their molting Season. They hid in their cells leaving their skins behind. When the guards came in, thinking they were ill, they open the doors, and the pair escaped."

Taranee took a closer look at the shed skins of her enemies. "So what do they look like now? This looks like a pretty big molting. How will we recognize them."

"Duh, we look for a bigger Snake Man, and Spider Girl. How hard can they be to spot?" But Caleb looked doubtful.

"They're both also known shape-shifters, they could have easily changed their human appearance as well."

Vathek turned away from the shed skins and turned to the Guardians showing them a map. "They were last seen in the Marketplace before heading for the woods. It looks like they're headed for the palace. You can probably cut them off at the pass."

Will nodded, and signaled for her fellow Guardians, and the boys to head out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They made it to the pass quickly, and sat, and waited for their adversaries to emerge. While the plan seemed simple enough, Will was getting a bit nervous. Something wasn't right she could feel it in her wings.

"I don't like this guys. This seems a little too easy."

Irma rolled her eyes. "Why _can't_ a mission be easy for once?" But Cornelia bit her lip as she thought.

"I'm with Will, this seems a little off. Maybe we should go into the wood before they get here." It was then Hay Lin noticed Matt was holding his head.

"What's wrong Matt? Headache again?"

"Sorry," he nodded. "Lot more animals out near the forest than the city." He held up his ring to help focus the excess noise. "Just give me a second to…wait!" Using his ring he was able to filter out, and lower the volume coming from the many animals surrounding them, but somewhere in all of that ruckus, he heard something that made him pause. He heard the word, "Guardians" and was now trying to tune out the rest so he could focus on the speaker of that voice.

"…will no doubt try to head us off at the pass." It was Cedric, he was sure of it. He must have been in his snake mode, which would explain why he could hear him. "And when they do they'll find our little surprise, while we take the castle from the back entrance."

"Uh oh." Matt said, causing confusion from the others in his group.

Getting impatient, Cornelia tapped her foot. "If his powers are going to be a hindrance maybe we just send him back to-"

"Shut up a minute!" he exclaimed as he lost the connection. "I think I can hear Cedric."

Caleb's eyes widened slightly. "You can understand the language of the Naga?!" He sounded a little unnerved by this new bit of information.

Hay Lin on the other hand, looked impressed. "Cool, he's like a Parcel Mouth now."

"What are they saying?" Urged Will, but this was only making it harder to concentrate on the one voice off in the distance.

"Guys PLEASE! I need to focus." Finally getting the silence he needed he tried once again to find the snake. After a few minutes of meaningless chitchat from the other inhabitance, he found what he was searching for.

"…the key, he'll be unstoppable." But it wasn't Cedric this time; it was a woman somewhere in her 20's, but who was it? "He'll take care of the Guardians while we make our way to the castle." He couldn't tell who she was, but Cedric's evil cackle was unmistakable. "Then we shall lure the Queen out by threatening the guards, and when that foolish child reveals herself, I shall devour her, and her power. Mwa ha ha ha!"

Matt had heard enough. He had to warn the other. "Guy's we've got to get out of here."

"What, and just run away?" Exclaimed Irma.

Matt shook his head frustrated. "No you don't understand Cedric's not coming this way! He's going around us and I think he left a-" But he was cut off loud roar. Taranee leapt to the side, barely missing a large club that seemed to come out of nowhere. They looked up to see a Giant Troll-like creature with three red eyes, two horns and a VERY large spiked club in his hands. "-trap." Matt finished unnecessarily.

The huge drooling beast roared, and swung his massive club again. The Guardians, and Matt scattered into the air as Caleb dove out of the way. "Hit him with everything you've got!" Will called, as she sent a massive bolt of lighting at his club, trying to get him to drop it. Taranee shot fire balls at him, while Hay Lin used her air power to straighten the fire's blaze. Irma summoned a large amount of water to soften the ground, and Cornelia tried to make him sink under his own weight. Matt shot the beast with his eye beams, while Caleb attacked his ankles. This collective effort caused the giant to fall to the ground hard, the ground shaking as he landed.

It looked like a victory, but all too quickly the troll leapt back up faster than his size should have allowed, and the group was forced to scatter again. Hit after hit the troll just seemed to be getting stronger, as if he was absorbing their energy.

"Oh, this isn't working we're just making him stronger." Will said narrowly avoiding the club again.

The next swing clipped Irma on the wings, causing her to fall from the sky. Matt dove, and caught her just missing the club as well. "You OK?"

Irma nodded, as they landed on the ground, and flexed her wings. "Yeah he just knocked me out of the air, but I can still fly." She glanced, as her comrades continued to fight, but tried to avoid using their power, since it was only making him stronger. "You didn't happen to hear how to stop him did you?" She said taking off.

Matt followed but shook his head. "I couldn't hear everything they said. All I could make out was something about-" but as he flew to the right he missed the club only to find a giant fist coming right at him. It was too fast to avoid entirely. The blow sent him flying into a nearby tree, and then to the ground. He landed with a thud on his wing causing him to grunt in pain. He saw stars for a few moments but luckily didn't go unconscious.

"MATT!" he heard Will shout out as she flew to him. "Are you alright?" Trying to be gentle, but needing to be quick, she helped him to his feet.

"I'll be OK. He just knocked the wind out of me." Looking at the ground Will was relieved she didn't see blood. "And maybe a couple of feathers." she said trying to lighten the mood. He was about to comment, but she suddenly pulled him away. "LOOK OUT!" she screamed, as the troll brought the club down again. Luckily the dust from the club hitting the ground gave the pair a chance to escape, but as they were trying to get out of sight Matt happened to catch a glimpse of the creature's wrist. Embedded within its greenish skin was a silver key that was glowing slightly.

"The key." He said to himself remembering the Woman had said something about a key when she was talking about the monster. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Will asked trying to keep an eye on the rest of her team.

"They said something about a key. Maybe if we destroy it we'll have a fighting chance."

Will looked uneasily at her boyfriend. "Are you sure about this?"

"No." he said bluntly. "NO?!" she repeated, with a hint of shock in her voice.

"Look, I couldn't catch the whole conversation, so it may or may not be the solution, but we're getting clobbered out here, and if we don't do something fast-AH!" He screamed, as the troll started beating the club randomly trying to find them. Taranee, and Cornelia tried to keep him distracted while Will, and Matt got out of the danger zone, and back into the air.

"Alright, where did you see the key?" Matt pointed to the trolls right wrist where Will could easily see her target. "Of course, it has to be the arm holding the club." she said annoyed. "They probably did it on purpose too."

Hay Lin was able to blow some dust into its eyes distracting it enough for W.I.T.C.H. and the boys to regroup. "So what's the plan?" asked Irma, keeping one eye on her friends, and one on the angry giant.

"See that key on his right wrist? That's our target." The others looked to see the glowing key on the monster's wrist. "Me, Taranee, Hay Lin will distract him. Cornelia, Caleb, Irma, and Matt will try to take out that key." They could hear the monster roaring in the background angrier than before. "And do it quickly please."

The first team went in to try, and keep the beast distracted. While the other was trying to get close enough to take out the key. Too quickly, they discovered that the giant club wasn't going to give either team a chance. "We need to take out that stupid club or we're not going to stand a chance." Exclaimed Cornelia getting more frustrated by the minute.

Irma saw an opening. "Matt cover me, Hay Lin let's chill this guy out!" She surrounded the troll's club with water as Hay Lin summoned a cold wind to freeze it. Matt, and Taranee shot at the club shattering into a million pieces. Taking advantage of the troll's confusion, Caleb threw his sword at the silver key. Cornelia used her Telekinesis to help guide it. It hit the mark but didn't break it. Summoning her power, Will used her Quintessence. She used the sword as a conductor, and as the troll screamed in pain the key shattered.

Suddenly the massive troll started glowing and was now shrinking. "Look!" exclaimed Will, as the once massive beast reverted back to its original shape.

"A groundhog?!" Cornelia said in shock. "You mean to tell me we were almost ground into hamburger meat by a rodent!" Matt smirked thinking she could say the same about Mr. Huggles, but thought it best not to bring it up.

The now small creature groaned as Hay Lin went over to it. "Poor little guy." Matt could hear Cornelia snort in the background as he went up to the groundhog.

"Relax buddy, you back to normal now." He opened his groggy eyes surprised to see a talking…well he couldn't call it a human, not with wings and a tale. "Do you know who did this to you?"

The rodent was now angry. "That blasted snake and spider tricked me! They made me think that thing was food but when I ate it, I got real big, and real angry at anything I saw!"

"Do you know where they were headed?"

"You gonna whip their butts?"

"Yep."

"Then they went to the castle, something about the Faux Door entrance, whatever that is."

Will looked on anxious. They already knew Cedric, and Miranda were heading toward the castle, so why was he still asking the ground hog? They watched as the tired rodent scampered back into the woods, and as Matt turned to the group.

"He said they were going to use some kind of Faux Door to get into the castle. Know where that is Caleb?"

The former rebel's eyes narrowed. "Yes, there's a hidden door we used a few years before Phobos's downfall. We were betrayed when someone told Cedric the location. We lost a lot of good men that night." The others were quite, as Cornelia put a hand on his shoulder. "We haven't used it since but it leads right into the kitchens." While he remembered the kind kitchen workers who secretly helped them he couldn't help but remember that Nerissa AKA Trill was one of them. Pushing that thought to the side, the group made their way to the castle as quickly as they could.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The group reached the Faux Door, and found that it was already opened. "I don't like this." Taranee said, as they cautiously entered the kitchen. There was no one around, but it was getting pretty late, so hopefully the cooks were just asleep.

"Stay on your guard, and assume they're waiting for us." Will said, scanning the area half expecting something to pop out. Suddenly, there was a loud clatter from the stove area. They all ready them selves prepared to fight but a frightened voice made them halt.

"P-please don't hurt me!" A young woman dressed in a kitchen staff's uniform peeked around the corner with her hands in the air. She had long dark hair bright blue green eyes and a slightly freckled face. "You're the Guardians right?" They nodded as Will signaled them to stand down.

"It's OK, just tell us what happened." She sniffed but lowered her hands.

"I-I was getting the Queen a late night snack when Lord Cedric, and Lady Miranda broke in. I hid so they wouldn't see me, but I was too scared to call for help. You have to hurry, I…I think they're after the Queen!"

Cornelia, alarmed at the news her friend was in danger, went up to the girl. "Which way did they go?"

She silently pointed to the cellar door that would also lead them to main hall. Will was about to go, but Matt held her back. Something was wrong. Matt was sure he had heard this same woman talking to Cedric in the forest, but his power only worked on animals, not people, so why could he…suddenly he remembered the shed skins in the jail sell. Putting all of the peaces together, Matt realized who she was.

"Guy's look out! It's Miranda!" Without missing a beat, the kitchen girl spat something directly at Will. Acting on instinct, Matt pushed her out of the way taking a large glob of venom right in the face. "AAHHhh!" He yelped tearing off his golden mask as he felt the substance start to burn.

Enraged, Will attacked Miranda, but she was ready for her. She spun a web so quickly, the others didn't see it coming. In a mere fifteen seconds, she had all of her pray wrapped up in a neat little package.

Matt didn't know what was happening. He had covered his face trying to protect his eye but when he tried to open them he found he couldn't see...anything. He was beginning to panic. He didn't know what had happened to Will, and the others.

Caught in Miranda's web Will struggled to get free. "Matt!" she called out. He was looking in her direction but something was wrong. It was like he couldn't see her.

"Will! Will what's happening! I…I can't see!" Chuckling Miranda gazed upon her handy work.

"Gee, I never thought he was much to look at, but he does clean up nice." Matt could hear her, but he couldn't see the evil smirk on the spider girl's face as she walk toward him.

"That's a new trick by the way. Something I couldn't do as a juvenile, and even as an adult I can only do it once a day." she glanced back at Will. "I don't know how you found us so fast, but it doesn't matter now." Taranee tried using her fire powers to burn through the web, but it wasn't working. "I'm impressed you beat my little pet so quickly, but while you were fighting him that key he was wearing was slowly draining some of your powers. My new webs are doing the same thing, but you probably didn't need me to tell you that." It was true the girls could feel their powers slipping away.

Miranda turned back to Matt who was looking confused, and horrified at the same time.

"Stay away from him!" Will called out, but that only made the shape shifter smirk even wider.

"What noble guy you snagged Will. My venom can usually melt the flesh right off your bones. I guess his mask protected most of his face, but it looks like he won't be _seeing _you any more." she laughed at her own bad joke, as Will growled at her.

"Still, why let him go to waste." She suddenly started to change. Her once semi fearsome spider like body was replaced by a much larger one, with four eyes, a full eight legs, and a large set of razor sharp teeth. Matt got to his feet, knowing he wouldn't be able to fight back without seeing, but he wasn't about to lay down, and die without at least trying.

Miranda spied her little meal getting up, and laughed. They always tasted better when they fought back. "You have good taste in men, now let's see if he tastes good."

To be continued…

**Next time: "Battle Angels"** With W.I.T.C.H. and Caleb trapped and Matt blinded how will they stop Miranda? And where are Cedric and Elyon? Find out next time!

**_I have to say, I am terribly sorry for being sooo late in editing, but now that school is coming to a close, and summer break is about to begin, I am a free woman!_**

**_Gemini out~_**


	8. Battle Angels

_Disclaimer: Don't own W.I.T.C.H._

Sorry I meant to update this yesterday but my sister was in town and I forgot. I'm going to try to update about every week until I finish this story. I already have an angsty little sequel planned more along the lines of "Hating Myself" But I have to finished this one first. I find I work better with a deadline so I'm giving myself one. I'll try and update every Thursday, usually in the late evening. Well then, since I left you all with a wicked cliff hanger, let's watch our heroic…

"Battle Angels"

'_This is bad.' _Thought Matt as he heard Miranda cackle. He was blinded, Will and the others were captured, and Spider Girl was about to have him for dinner.

"Matt LOOK OUT!" Will screamed. He jumped to the left and felt a light rush of air from what would have been a fatal blow. His unseeing eyes franticly looked around trying to figure out where Miranda was and where the next blow would come from. This time he heard her growl letting him know where she was in the room. He jumped again but one of her claws dug into him arm as he dodged her. He gritted his teeth against the pain but he knew he couldn't keep this up. He tried to fly to safety but he couldn't see the giant spider advancing on him. She shot her sticky webs at Matt immobilizing his wings in place. The only saving grace was that he wasn't far off the ground before he fell. He tried backing away but quickly discovered he was now backed into a corner.

She was getting tired of playing with her food. It was a rough molting and she was starving. She could smell the boy's fear as well as the fear coming from his girlfriend fiercely struggling with her bonds. It was a delightful appetizer but now she was ready for the main course. "Enough of this. I'm getting hungry."

Matt was frantically trying to think of a way out. If only he could see he could uses a glamour to distract her. He could also use his…wait. He thought desperately. _'I've never tried it without my mask before, I'm not even sure it would work.' _But he had to do it fast he could feel her webs power starting to drain his webs. Using every possible moment he could buy he closed his eyes and let his power build and build up behind them. He just needed to be sure of his target.

"Dinner TIME!" _There she is! _He thought as he opened his eyes released the strongest blast he could muster. It must have work because he heard Miranda scream. If he could see he would have saw that without his mask to focus the blast more power was release than necessary spreading in not in a straight line, but in a wide area like a blast from a shot gun. Luckily Miranda was so big she took the large blast right in the head sending her flying and knocking her out and back to human form.

Matt covered his eyes. They were really hurting from the venom and the blast. "Un…did I get her?" He called out unsure if she was getting back up. He knew he wasn't going to be able to do that again anytime soon.

"I'll say!" called Irma somewhere in the distance. She sounded surprised but impressed. "I don't think she's getting back up any time soon." As Matt made his way toward the voices the webs the Guardians were trapped in began to loose their draining powers. With Miranda out cold Cornelia was able to use her telekinesis to mentally swing Caleb's sword freeing him from the web. He then used it to free the Guardians.

As soon as Will was free she rushed to Matt side. The exhausted warrior collapsed into her arms. "Matt are you OK?"

He didn't want to worry her but he was starting to think his eyes would be burned out of his skull before the night was through. "I don't think I could do that again even if I could see." he groaned. "I'm out of this fight." He hated that he was admitting defeat but he couldn't see, fly, and right now he could barely stand. Oh yeah, he was done.

Will took a closer look at his eyes. While they were still neon green they weren't glowing like they usually did when he was in Shagon mode. The area around his eyes was also really red and swollen. "Irma I need some water." Understanding the situation Irma helped douse his face before applying a cold wet rag over his eyes.

"Thanks." he said in a weak voice finally getting some relief.

While Matt rested Cornelia used some of the metal cookware to tie up Miranda. "OK, Spider Girl's down but where's old scaly lips?" Said the blond double checking to make sure her bonds would hold.

Will thought for a moment before she turning back to her boyfriend. "Matt, I know you're hurting right now but could you hear Cedric so he doesn't get the drop on us?"

The dark angle nodded. "I can try, just let me concentrate for a moment." It was actually easier with his eyes closed but he still had to filter out all of castle's critters. Finally he hit pay dirt.

"Once I get back to Miranda we can share the queen's power, maybe the Guardian's as well. Hopefully she has them all wrapped up waiting for me." He could hear Cedric but he was having a hard time telling where he was. "Oh this shall be a feast of POWER! Just a little further I can't wait."

Matt's unseeing eyes widened, he was heading right for them. "Guy!" he said in a loud whisper. "He's got Elyon and it sounds like almost at the kitchen entrance!"

Will nodded forgetting, for a moment, that he couldn't see her. "Good job Matt you rest here, the rest of us will hide by the door. Don't attack until I give the order, we have to make sure Elyon's not in our firing range." They all nodded as they moved into position. It was difficult since they couldn't fly due to Miranda's webs still stuck on their wings.

"Miranda my pet, is our feast ready?" This time he was close enough for everyone to hear. "I've got the main course how about some appetizers?" He casually swung the door open and the Guardian's gasped at what they saw. If Cedric was scary before he was down right terrifying now. He was now a darker shade of green, horns growing from his head, and extra shape teeth.

'_Just when I thought he couldn't get any uglier.' _thought Irma but was smart enough to keep her mouth shut rather than give away her position. They also saw Elyon unconscious in some type of energy bubble held in Cedric's hand.

"Miranda?" he asked again growing concerned. It was now or never.

"Now!" Shouted Will as she shot him with a lighting bolt aiming for his left side. The other's joined in but Cedric didn't let go of the queen.

"Fools! I'm ten time more powerful than before!" He swatted them like they were fly. They scattered really wishing they could fly right about now. Their continued attacks did little good however. His new scaly skin just seemed to deflect them. It wasn't until Will zapped him right in the center of his head that he winched causing him to drop the bubble containing Elyon. Cornelia caught her with her telekinesis and moved her to safely next to Matt.

Furious Cedric hit Will sending her flying. Matt hear her scream but still couldn't see what was going on. He wanted to go to her but he couldn't even tell where she landed. He could only pray she was OK. Luckily Taranee and Hay Lin gave her some cover fire.

Will winched as she landed on something hard. She looked down and saw it was Matt's Shagon mask. Suddenly she was struck with an idea. It was risky but would it even work? She heard Hay Lin cry out as Cedric knocked her to the side.

No choice, she had to go for it. "Cornelia!" she called getting the Earth Guardian's attention. "Can you suspend this right in front of Cedric's head facing him?"

She looked doubtful not fully understanding the plan. "Yeah but, what are you going to do?"

"No time to explain, hurry!" She did as Will commanded. Cedric looked at the mask, floating in thin air, and laughed.

"Is this suppose to scare me?" Will saw her shot was lined up.

"Nope." she gathered up as much energy as she could hold. "This is!" She let loose a huge amount of lightning directly at the back of the floating mask. As she hopped, the mask took all of her energy focusing it into two solid beams. Cedric realized the danger a moment too late as he was hit hard by Will's concentrated power. He screamed as she hit him directly in his most vulnerable spot on his head. He fell backwards with a thud finally subdued.

The others cheered as the palace guards arrived restraining the beast even further. Cornelia rushed over to old friend, now free from the bubble and now coming to. Will rushed over to Matt and wrapped her arms around him.

"I take it we won?" She giggled but her happiness was quickly fading seeing his damaged eyes. Would it be permanent? "So what happened? All I head was a lot of screaming and blasting."

Will handed Matt his mask back. "Well this certainly help."

"You used my mask?" He raised an eye brow mentally picturing Will wearing Shagon's mask. "I don't think it suits you." Realizing what he must be thinking she gave him a small laugh.

"Not exactly, but we'll talk about the battle latter. Right now I have to get you to a doctor." With the gruesome twosome now back in prison where they belonged the Queen's attendants were rushing to her aid.

Elyon woke up shortly after being freed from her bubble and was trying to brush off the extra attention. "I'm fine, I'm fine, give me some space OK."

Cornelia comforted her friend by putting a hand on her shoulder. "They're just worried. What happened any way?"

Elyon sighed. "I got a warning from the guards. I wanted to stand my ground and fight but they talked me into moving me to a safer area. Cedric surprised us from behind and I must have blacked out."

Meanwhile a royal healer was treating Matt's wounds and examining his eyes. "How is he?" asked Will concerned.

The healer frond. "He's lucky to still be alive. The venom from an adult Arachnid has been know to kill it's victims within minutes. I don't know of any survivors form a direct hit to the face, his mask must have protected him. As for his sight…" His hesitant pause was almost as painful as when the venom first hit his face. "There's nothing I can do."

Matt was shocked at the statement. He was really blind, he would never be able to see again? Lost in thought he didn't notice Elyon coming up to Will and the healer.

"Will what's wrong?" Will eyes were red with unshed tears. She was trying very hard not to cry, she need to be strong for Matt.

"Miranda spat some venom in his face, he was wearing his mask but his eyes…" she trailed off not able to say the horrible truth out loud. She felt sick with guilt. After all, that venom was meant for her, but Matt pushed her out of the way.

Comprehension dawned on the Queen's face as she covered her mouth with her hand. Will took a deep breath trying to regain control of her emotions. She could break down later, right now Matt needed her.

"We've got to get back to Earth, maybe we can find a doctor that could help." The others looked doubtful but the doctors were more advanced back home so there was still a chance.

"Wait a moment!" Eylon's adopted father Alborn came forward and turned to his daughter. "Elyon do you remember the lesson you've been learning lately?"

Her eyes widened as she remembered. "Yes, but do you think I'm really ready to try on a real person?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are more than ready."

Confused Will raised an eye brow. "What are you talking about?" Elyon glanced at a very distressed Matt and made up her mind.

"I've been studying healing magic, my teacher says I'm getting very good but so far I've only tried it on sick animals though." She saw the hope in Will's eyes and sincerely hope she could deliver what she was suggesting.

"I believe in you Elyon. Let's give it a try." Will said and turned back to her boyfriend.

Matt had zone out once he heard that he was blinded permanently. He kept thinking how was he going to finish school, get a job and readjust to life? He remembered seeing a blind homeless man playing an old guitar on the sidewalk for spare change. But before he could sink into despair he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Somehow he knew it was Will but wished he could see her face…just one more time. "Matt, Elyon thinks she knows a way to help you."

At the though of being able to see again he felt a spark of hope rise from deep inside his soul. "You…you mean she might be able to fix my eyes?"

Elyon stood in front of the young man, his blank eyes filling with hope. She had to do this she just had to make this work. "I can try if you'll let me."

He smile. "Hey, what have I got to loose?" she sincerely hopped she wasn't doing more harm than good. She rested her hands over his eyes. "Just try and relax as best you can." Matt did as he was told as the Queen of Meridian chanted an ancient spell that almost sounded like a song.

Everyone had gather to watch as Elyon worked her magic…literally. Her hand lit up with a faint white light which spread to Matt's face. After a few very long minutes the lights faded and Elyon moved her hands away. Matt kept his eyes closed almost afraid to open them. What if it didn't work?

"Matt?" Will said, she sounded close by. "Matt open your eyes."

Slowly he opened them. At first he saw nothing, only blackness. '_It didn't work.' _He thought bitterly but suddenly it was like someone had turned on all of the lights in the dead of night. He had to close them again but he almost laughed in relief. He opened them again this time allowing the light to filter in slowly as the world came into view. To his delight the first thing he saw was a lovely red head smiling at him.

"Hey beautiful, you've never looked better." Will shouted with joy and launched herself into his arms. Joy and relief were evident on both their faces.

Matt then turned to Elyon with a huge smile on his face. "I can't thank you enough Your Majesty!"

Elyon blushed at the compliment. "Now you know it's Elyon to my friends. And I'm just glad I could help."

"Well we're still grateful." Said Will still latched onto Matt. "This is one Valentines day I don't think anyone's gonna forget."

Elyon blinked in surprised. "No way, it's Valentines Day already?"

Cornelia cocked an eyebrow and gave her friend a playful smirk."Don't tell me you forgot."

Elyon huffed in annoyance. "There's no Valentines Day in Meridian and the calendar is different as well."

"So you forgot." she said still smirking.

"No." she insisted. "I'm just on Meridian time."

"You just don't want to admit you couldn't find a date."

This time Elyon was the one smirking. "I'll have you know I have suitors lined up around the block to meet me."

"Then maybe you can spare one for Irma." Cornelia said pointing to the Water Guardian.

"Hello!" Irma shouted in response. "Lesbian here!"

"Bad date." Elyon whispered.

Cornelia nodded. "Oh yeah."

"Hey not to be rude but is anyone else having trouble changing back?" Said Taranee looking frustrated at her web covered wings as Will looked at the heart in shock. Sure enough everyone tried changing back and no one was able too. Even Matt found himself stuck in his Shagon body.

"This is not good." He said saying voicing what everyone else was thinking. It would have been hard to explain to his Parents how a romantic date ended with him becoming blind. Coming home with wings and a tail…

"Why can't we change back?" Hay Lin said getting worried.

Luckily Elyon's father had an answer. "It's Miranda's webs. Even though they no longer draining your power their also preventing you from reverting to your human form."

"Great." said Irma attempting to pull the sticky webs off of her wing and failing. "I think I liked her better when she was just a homicidal little brat. Now does anyone know a way get this stuff off?"

"I'll have someone get some sponge root." Alborn said sending for a servant.

"Sponge root?" The girls all said at once, none of them liking what they heard.

Cornelia wrinkled her nose. "Alright just don't tell me where it comes from and point me to the shower."

"Ah, you might want to got back to Earth if you're all going to use the shower." Elyon said cringing.

Taranee raised an eye brow. "Why not, is the pluming not up to date?"

"More like one side for girls and one side for guys." At Elyon's words Cornelia look horrified.

"My God, it's like gym class! That's it, Will get us home now! Sorry to rush out Elyon but I refuse to let Irma see me naked."

"Homophobe!" Irma called out teasing the blond.

"I don't care who it is NO ONE is seeing me naked." The Guardians Matt and Caleb said goodbye and Will opened a portal back to Earth and a one person shower.

To be continued…

Next time: "The Shower Incident" Somebody catches somebody else naked in the shower. I wonder who it will be. evil grin


	9. The Shower Incident

Disclaimer: still don't own W.I.T.C.H.

Sorry this chapter is a little late but my beta's back YEAH! Thanks again! Originally "Season of Love" through "The Shower Incident" was going to be one long chapter, but when I saw just _**how long **_it was getting I broke it up. I think it works better this way though. And speaking of…

The Shower Incident

"Wow that was quick!" Greeted Yan Lin. As soon as the guardians had returned to the Silver Dragon, the Breath of Time ended its spell, making it seem like they were only gone a moment. "Welcome back-whoa what smells?" The former guardian grimaced, and covered her nose.

Will wrinkled her nose as well. "That's either us, or the sponge root. Right now it's a little hard to tell which."

Yan Lin nodded understanding. "I take it Miranda's all grown up now."

Irma nodded, looking at the greenish soap that was supposed to remove the sticky webs. "All grown up, and she's got her boobies." Hay Lin snickered at the joke, while Caleb turned beat red.

Suddenly, Cornelia grabbed the sponge root soap, threw a robe on to hide her wings, and started marching up the stairs, "I call shower first!" She yelled, and ran up before the others could protest.

"Hey!" Cried Will, as she watched the blond vanish up the stairs.

The entire group all looked pissed, except for Irma. "Thant's OK, let her go first. She did call it." The others looked at her as if she had just lost her mind.

"Since when do you let Cornelia call the shots?" Matt asked, but Irma just smirked.

"She called the shower…I call the water." And with a snap of her finger she instantly turned the nice steaming hot shower it to an ice bath.

"EEEKKK!" Everyone laughed as they heard the blond all the way in the basement. "IRMAAAAAA!!"

Taranee tapped the water guardian on the shoulder. "You know you're going to pay for that later." Irma turned the hot water back on, causing the blond to cry out again.

"I've been saving up."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After an hour Will, Taranee, and Cornelia had had their shower (Cornelia snuck in for a second one) and Matt had just gotten out. "All yours Hay Lin." He felt relieved to be back in his normal human form.

"Finally!" Hay Lin scrambled upstairs to the shower. She, and Caleb went last because they didn't need to leave the building to go home. Taranee had already left, but Caleb was spending the night on the cot in the basement again.

Matt was glaring at Cornelia since she raced ahead of him for her second shower. "It wouldn't have taken so long if _someone_ didn't jump the line." Cornelia just tossed her hair.

"Hey this gorgeous hair needs extra special treatment. I still had gunk to rinse out."

This only made Matt angrier. "Forget your hair, try getting that stuff out of feathers. I feel like a plucked chicken. Besides, you could have waited until you got home."

"Caleb's walking me home, so that means we're leaving last." Matt rolled his eyes. It was pointless arguing with someone who always thought they were right.

"Whatever. Will, let's get ready to go." Will was already gathering their things.

"Yeah I don't want to miss curfew. I think my Mom's the one who's going to be late, but just to be on the safe side." It was then she saw what was left of the Valentines Day Presents. Both their chocolates were ruined, and her little stuff frog was soaked from when they fell into the lake.

"Aw, poor little guy." said Irma seeing the drenched frog.

"I know, I hope he's not ruined." Seeing the sad look on her friends' face, Irma waved her hand, and drew out all of the water trapped inside the stuffed animal.

Will beamed, and hugged her friend. "Oh thank you Irma, you saved Kermit!"

"Kermit?" Matt asked, seeing his girlfriend hug her new gift.

"I hear it's a popular name among frogs."

Irma yawned, and gathered up her handbag. "Well it's been a _fun_ night, but I need to get home. I'll start chick watching tomorrow."

Hearing this Matt smirked. "You know it's almost a shame you're a lesbian now."

She playfully wrapped her arms around him. "Why, thinking of cheating on Will?"

"No." He said calmly removing her arms. "But Joel did tell me he thought the announcer at the "Battle of the Bands" was 'real cute.'"

Irma jumped up. "You mean that cute drummer-I mean, the blond young man?"

Matt pulled out a piece of scrap paper from his pocket. "He spent Valentines Day alone watching horror movies at home, but he left me his number, incase you were free, but since you're only interested in girls I'll just-" suddenly the number disappeared from his hand, and reappeared in Irma's purse.

"Maybe I was a bit hasty. I mean Andrew was a piece of sponge root, but I shouldn't give up on men entirely."

Will smiled. "So, you're not a lesbian anymore?"

"I'd say I'm bi. Much more dating opportunities this way." The others all rolled their eyes.

Now that Irma was happy, Matt had a chance to inspect his homemade CD from Will.

"I think it's alright it didn't get really wet in the case, and I don't see any scratches." glancing around he saw Hay Lin's boom box in the corner. "Mind if I test it out?"

Yan Lin nodded. "Just keep the volume down, it's getting late."

He turned to Will with the CD in hand. "What do you say Will, one last song before Valentines Day is officially over." She gave him a warm smile. True, thing didn't go the way she had envisioned, but it wasn't all bad. Why not end things on a high note?

"I say try track #4."

He loaded the CD into the player. "Long as it's not-"

"No VMJ I promise!" she playfully hit him on the arm as the music started to play.

"_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above, that could save me from hell._

_She had fire in her soul; it was easy to see_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me."_

Will grabbed Matt by the hand, and they started to dance to the music, not caring that they had an audience.

"_There were drums in the air as she started to dance._

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,_

_And we sang…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing,_

_We're singing…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night!"_

So caught up in the song no one, but Cornelia noticed that Hay Lin had finished her shower. Since Caleb wasn't going to jump right in, she decided she could sneak in for a few more moments under the water. She still felt sticky.

Cable didn't see Cornelia heading back up stairs, but he did see that Hay Lin was out and currently dancing to the music.

"Guess that leave's me." And with that, he went up to wash up.

The song was now over, and Irma said her good bye. It hadn't really been a good night for her, but she at least had a new number burning a hole in her pocket, but just as Will, and Matt were about to head out the door Hay Lin asked, "Hey, where's Cornelia, and Cal-"

"AAAHHHH!!" came a loud scream coming from upstairs. Suddenly a semi dressed Caleb came running down the stairs, fallowed by an enraged Cornelia, clad only in a towel. Matt covered Will's eyes, and she covered his. Yan Lin covered her granddaughter's.

"What's going on here?" cried the former guardian. "What's with all the screaming, and nakedness? Your lucky everyone's out right now, but we do have neighbors." she scolded, as Caleb was attempting to duck a flying back scrubber.

"I didn't see anything, I swear!" He exclaimed trying to keep his boxer's on, and from getting hit by random flying objects.

"Pervert!" shouted Cornelia. "You walked in on me, and saw me naked!"

"For the last time, I thought it was my turn. You had already gone in twice. I swear I didn't know you were in there!" Yan Lin handed the pair a set of robes to avoid any more nakedness than necessary.

"A likely story."

"I'm telling you, I didn't see anything." Caleb leaned over, and whispered so only Matt could hear. "I saw _everything_." Matt rolled his eyes, desperately wishing to be left out of this mess.

Cornelia eyed him skeptically. "So you didn't see my heart-shaped birthmark on my back?"

"You mean the one on your hip?"

"Ah ha!" she exclaimed, catching him in a lie.

"Damn. Would it matter that I thought you looked really sexy?"

"Really?" Cornelia smiled a little, before remembering she was supposed to be mad. "-I mean, NO!" but the rest of the fight was unseen, as Will, and Matt quietly slipped out the door.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What a night." Commented Will, as they neared her house. "So much for a quiet evening alone."

They were holding hands, as they walked together. "It was a bit noisier than I would have liked. Maybe next time we should try a wrestling match." Matt said joking. "Still we did get a romantic dinner, dancing, and a chorus. If you ignore the jailbreak, a bewitched ground hog with a huge club, almost getting blinded, and a semi naked Caleb, and Cornelia, it was a nice evening."

Will laughed at that statement. "Yeah, let's just forget the rest never happened. Especially the semi naked Cornelia part."

"Almost blinded twice in one evening, what are the odds?" he said, making her laugh again. Matt held the door open to her apartment, and kissed her goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Will couldn't hold back a yawn any longer. "Make it later in the day, I'm beat." Yawning was very contagious, and Matt soon fallowed suit.

"I agree, I'm sleeping in tomorrow as well." Will gave him another sweet kiss, but just before she closed the door she remembered something.

"Oh, next Saturday my Mom wants to formally meet you. We'll be having dinner at 6:00 don't be late." Perhaps it was the late hour or his body was just catching up with him, but his brain didn't seem to process everything Will had just said.

"OK Love you. Good night!" He said.

"Love you too, Night!" As soon as she closed the door, Matt's brain finally caught up with him.

"Dinner with her mom? Wait, what?!"

To be continued…

_**Yay! This chapter only took me, exactly 14 minutes to edit. Yeah, I am that bored. OH yeah, we learned that my cousin was Bi. It said so on her myspace. I guess that's what happens when you start smoking at 17, get married at 18, and get divorced at 20. Sad isn't it. Anyways, R and R!**_

Next time: "Preparations" Matt is preparing to meet Will's parents. Will's mother is preparing more food than she thought she would need. Cornelia's preparing to go out for her sister's birthday dinner, and Napoleon is preparing for a day from hell. How are all of these events are connected. Find out Next time! Same W.I.T.C.H. time, same W.I.T.C.H. channel.

_Note: The sone lyrics Will and Matt were dancing to was from Santana Featuring Chad Kroeger "Into The Night" Don't own that either._


	10. Preparations

Disclaimer: You know the drill don't own W.I.T.C.H.

Not much to say here except to express my thanks for all of the nice reviews and to my beta. Now lets get on with the…

Preparations

Will was right when she thought her mother might get home late. She tried waiting for her, but fell asleep on the couch. The next morning she found herself in her own bed, tucked in. "Mom must have put me to bed." She thought, letting out a yawn. Thank goodness it was Saturday, she needed a day to recover from the St. Valentines day brawl. She was tempted to sleep a little longer, but the smell of hot pancakes coming from the kitchen lured her out of bed.

"Morning sleepy head." Her mother cried happily, humming to herself as she put a fresh plate of pancakes, and strawberry topping on the table. Will raised an eyebrow. True, her mother would often cook on the weekends, but she seemed in an unusually happy mood today.

"I take it your date went well." Will said, helping herself to the stack of pancakes. Susan smile, and twirled as she finished setting the breakfast table. "I hope you didn't have too much fun Mom."

Susan blushed, but didn't loose the smile on her face. " Nothing you should know young lady."

"Don't worry." her daughter said quickly. "I really don't _want_ to know the details."

"Speaking of details, how was _your_ date last night?" For her part Will didn't blush like her Mother. She knew she was going to be asked, but of course she had to leave out a few…colorful details.

"It was really nice. He picked me up in horse drawn carriage, took me to a nice restaurant, and a moonlit boat ride on the lake." Will smiled at the memory, blocking out the battle, and the shower incident.

"Are you sure that's all you did?" Blinking for a moment she thought she meant the fight, but a moment later realizing what her mother was implying.

"MOM! I can't believe you would even ask that!" she huffed. "For the record Matt was a perfect gentleman, and walked me home. That's all!"

Susan put her hands up in defense. "Sorry Will. I guess I just don't know Matt as well as you do."

Seeing where her mother was going, Will relented. "I told him about the dinner next week. OK? You'll get your chance to interrogate him all you want then."

"Will! I'm not trying to be the bad guy here, I'm just looking out for you, and if he's as nice as you keep telling me, then he'll get through our questioning just fine." Will sighed; she really had been putting this off too long. Might as well get it over with. Wait...

"_Our _questioning?"

Realizing her slip, Susan decided to tell her daughter the news. "Yes, Dean will be joining us for dinner that night."

Now, Will was getting angry. "Why is he coming? I thought this was to introduce Matt to the family?"

Susan took a deep breath and held up her hand revealing a diamond ring. "Dean proposed last night, and I accepted." Will stared at her mother in shock. "We're getting married!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On the other side of town, Cornelia was _not_ having a good day. True, she, and Caleb made up after the infamous shower incident; he even sung her a song he had written just for her. He was a little off key, but it did make her feel special. But she forgot that her outfit had gotten really wet, and that she had to borrow one of Hay Lin's outfits to wear home. Lillian made a comment in front of her parents that it wasn't the same outfit she was wearing when she had left for her date with Caleb. She tried to convince them that she fell in a mud puddle, and had to change at Hay Lin's place, but they weren't buying it. Poor Lillian didn't know what she said wrong. All she knew was that her sister was really mad at her. The older Hale sister had locked herself in her room ignoring Lillian pleads to talk. Right now she was on the phone with Taranee, retelling, and ranting to her friend.

"And the worst part is, now my dad wouldn't even look me in the eye, and for once, I really didn't do anything!"

"Well you did see each other naked." Taranne commented.

"That was an accedent, it doesn't count!" Taranee was tempted to laugh, but held herself back. "Why not order some Chinese food tonight, and tell Hay Lin to have her mother drop off your clothes, backing up your story."

At that idea, Cornelia lit up. "Taranee that's brilliant! I'm so glad I could talk to you."

"That's what friends are for. Oh, are you coming with Irma, and me to that new romantic comedy next Sunday? Hay Lin's working, but Will's might be coming as well if she gets a decent score on her math test." The blond sighed.

"If I can get out of going to my stupid sister's birthday party." At this alarming bit of news, Napoleon jumped three feet in the air.

"Well if it ends by the afternoon, you could still go." Tara said helpfully.

"If I can also get out of being grounded. Let me try the Chinese take out idea, and I'll let you-ouch! Napoleon what are you doing?"

The black cat was trying to swat the phone out of her hands, but scratched her hand instead.

"Lillian's having a birthday party next SUNDAY!" Oblivious to the cat's distress, she tried to brush him off.

"Fine, you can hide in my room until the hoards of little ankle biters are gone, now, where were we?" Frustrated, he swatted at her again, causing her to drop the phone.

"Napoleon, what is your damage?" He growled at girl's lack of concern, as she picked the phone back up.

"If she has a birthday coming up than I've got to get a hold of Matt right now!" Irritated as Matt's name was coming up again, she ended the call, apologiesed to Taranee, and told her she was switching phones. She tossed her cell to the cat in a huff, and walked out of the room. "Hey, aren't you going to help me dial?"

"You don't like me listening in on your conversations now do you?" She snapped, and slammed the door leaving the cat to try and dial Matt's number with his paws.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Will had time to argue, and make up with her Mother all within a few hours. Part of her was glad that her Mom was happy, but another part of her was upset, and felt like Mr. Collins was stealing her mom away from her. She met Matt in the park, just to hang out a bit. She really just needed to get out of the house for a little bit, and Matt was a good distraction.

"So Mr. Collins will be joining us?" Matt said, sounding a little nervous.

"Yeah, why is that a problem?" Will wasn't sure why Matt seemed more nervous at the news that Mr. Collins was coming, than meeting her Mom.

"Has he said anything to your mother about my uh…rebellious phase?" Then it dawned on Will that Mr. Collins was Matt's teacher during the whole Shagon drama.

"Oh no, I forgot about that." she said, working herself up. What if he told her mother about the cutting class, mouthing off to teachers, and hanging out with…questionable people? "What are we going to do?"

"Calm down." he said, grabbing her shoulder. "Let me talk to him tomorrow. Maybe I could convince him to…leave a few things out." Will looked unsure, but nodded. She hoped this would work.

The ring of Matt's cell phone broke the tension. To his surprise he saw Cornelia's number. "I wonder what she wants." He answered the call. "Hello?"

"Matty boy, it's me." Matt looked at his phone surprised.

"Napoleon? How did you dial the phone?"

"A pencil in my mouth and a lot of patience, but I didn't call to chit chat. Lillian has a birthday coming up."

Matt narrowed his eyes. "You're not asking for a clown, are you?"

"NO! Besides, you looked horrible in that jester costume. This is Heart of Earth business."

Matt felt another headache coming on. There was no way this was going to be good news. "Alright spit it out, is her birthday another day the Heart can be taken?"

Will, who was partially listening, looked up. "Matt what's going on?" Matt put a hand up to silence her, as tried to hear what the familiar had to say.

"Just the opposite kid. On the true heart's birthday, the heart's power is at it's peak."

To Matt, this sounded like a good thing, so there had to be more to it. "OK, so we get a power up. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that you, me, and the rodent might be experiencing some…uncontrolled power spikes."

"You mean I could…" Matt was imagining the worst while Napoleon confirmed his fears.

"Sprout wings, grow a tail, or develop some nice glowing green eyes at random intervals."

"Ah hell." He groaned, and then he remembered the dinner he was supposed to go to that same weekend.

"Wait, when is her birthday?"

"Cornelia said her birthday party was next Sunday."

Matt looked at Will. "You said the dinner was Saturday right?"

"Yeah." Matt turned back to the phone. "OK so Sunday I pretend I'm sick lock myself in my room and just wait it out, right?"

"Right, just keep your head down for the day, and you'll be fine."

"Wonderful." He thought, but at least he had a bit of warning, and nothing planned that day. "Well, thanks for the heads up."

"Don't forget to tell the rodent. Call me if gets too out of hand. Bye."

"Bye." Matt hung up, and rubbed his head. Will looked at him, concerned.

"What was that about?"

"Let's just say, it's gonna be a long weekend."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

On Monday Matt went to school early for the sole purpose of talking to Mr. Collins, hoping he hadn't already talked about him to Will's mother. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door to the teacher's lounge.

"Come on in." He heard Mr. Collins call out. Gathering up his courage, he walked in.

Dean was surprised to see a student coming to see him this early. "Mr. Olsen, what can I do for you?"

Matt fumbled though his backpack, and pulled out a blue binder. "I finished that extra credit assignment you gave me, and thanks for giving me a chance to catch up." He handed his teacher the report, while looking down at his shoes. How was he supposed to start this conversation?

Dean looked at the binder, and back at the boy. "You could have given this to me before class. Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Matt took another breath before he began. "Actually, there was another reason I wanted to see you."

Dean pulled out a chair for Matt, as he began. "First of all, let me be the first to say, congratulations on getting engaged." Dean blinked; he didn't think anyone knew yet. "Will told me about it when I saw her on Sunday."

Then it dawned on him. "Oh that's right. You're dating Susan's daughter. Seems I've been invited to a dinner with you two this Saturday."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. How much have you told Ms. Vandom about me?"

Seeing where this was going Dean nodded. "Truthfully, not much, it simply hasn't come up."

Matt breathed a sigh of relief; there was still a chance. "Well, I think with the dinner coming up I think I'm bound to come up somewhere in the conversation. When it does, please don't mention my rebellious phase."

Dean looked the nervous boy over, as he thought about his answer. "Are you asking me to lie for you?"

Matt held up his hands. "No no no, I mean…I…I just really want to make a good first impression with Will's mom. I don't think last fall was my smartest, or most dazzling time, but it wasn't really me either. Mr. Collins, I made a few mistakes, I admit that. I've also been doing all I can to help correct that, in school, and with my personal life. I'm not asking you to keep it from her, just please don't bring it up, at least that night."

Dean thought long, and hard about this. Mrs. Olsen had talked with him about her son, concerned that he might stray again. He agreed to keep an eye on the boy, but Matt seemed to doing just as he had promised. His grades were going up, he had been asking for extra credit assignments, and more importantly he seemed to be acting more like the Mathew Olsen he knew. It was almost like an evil twin or something had replaced him for a short period, but he had his own relationship with Susan to worry about. He had never dated much, and until Susan came along, he thought that he was destined to be a bachelor for the rest of his life. Taking all of this into consideration, he made up his mind.

"I can understand your situation Mr. Olsen, but you must also understand mine. You're not the only one whose relationship is on the line." Matt was about to protest, but Dean held up his hand. "I do, however, appreciate the fact that you have taken the opportunity to try, and rectify some of your bad choices. While I will not lie to Susan if those incidents come up, I will not bring them up, at least not at the dinner. I strongly suggest that you find a way to tell her yourself though. Something like this is bound to come back to haunt you if it is not dealt with."

Matt let out a breath he didn't even know had been holding. "That's all I ask, and you're right, I'll find some way to break it to her, maybe I should get my mother's advice on this." He stood up, and shook his teacher's hand. "Thank you so much Mr. Collins. I promise you won't regret this." Mr. Collins shook Matt's hand, and bid him farewell.

Matt met Will outside the door, seems that she had been waiting for him. "Well…" she said, a little on edge.

Matt put a hand on her shoulder. "While he promised not to bring it up, he's not going to lie if she finds out from someone else."

Will still looked uneasy. "So, what does that mean?"

The boy sighed, as they walked through the halls. "It means that he's giving me a chance to tell your mother on my own."

Will closed her eyes, and blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes "Are you going to tell her at the dinner?"

He shook his head. "I think that will be a little too much for one evening. I need to talk to my Mom, or Grandpa, maybe they have some ideas about how to break the ice."

As the couple walked off, they didn't see a figure watching them and listening very intently to their conversation. He picked up his phone, and dialed his real employer. "Mr. Riddle this is Sylla."

"Anything new to report?" The older man asked.

"The five are very suspicious about me, and are keeping their heads down, but I think there is someone else we should be looking at as well."

"You're referring to the boy."

This really shouldn't surprise the investigator. Mr. Riddle was always on top of things. "From all of the reports, he was simply a normal boy dating subject Will Vandom, but I think he's hiding something more."

"Go on."

"I did some checking, and it turns out there was a Missing person report filed for Mathew Olsen back in September. He was missing, and presumed a runaway but returned 6 days later. A lot of the teachers here say he came back…changed. It was also around the same time we got reports of several flying girls fighting monsters, and an angel in downtown Heatherfield. I'm not sure what the connection is yet, but I doubt it was a coincidence."

"Sylla, I want you to keep an eye on him as well. Even if it turns out he's just a normal boy, he could still prove very useful when we acquire the other subjects. Continue with your research, but be cautious, I sense a darkness within this boy." Sylla thought it odd that Mr. Riddle could sense something over the phone, but he knew better than to question him.

"Very well sir, I'll continue my observation. Sylla out."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Will arrived home, with a bit of good news for her mother. She had gotten a B- on her math test. Hopefully, this would be enough for her mother to let her go to the movie with the others on Sunday. It was a shame Matt couldn't go too, but his wings might be distraction to the people sitting behind them. As she walked in the apartment, she thought she heard he Mom yelling on the phone.

"I don't care if is she is your daughter too, I'll not have that tramp in my house Tom!" Will decided to eavesdrop, and not make her presence known just yet.

"Then just meet him on your own time. This is a family dinner!" There was more shouting on the other end, but Will knew that her mother was talking to her Dad. She never yelled at anyone else like that. It also sounded like they were talking about the dinner, but why?

Finally, it seemed her mother had given in, and slammed down the phone. It was only then that she noticed her daughter's presence. "Oh, Will, I'm sorry honey. I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, kind of hard with all the yelling." Now Susan felt guilty. She didn't mean for Will to hear that conversation.

"That was your father. It seems he invited himself, and his fiancé to the dinner with Matt on Saturday." She clearly wasn't happy about this, and truthfully, Will wasn't either.

"You mean, both of my parents, and step parents are going to be meeting my boyfriend, all at the same time?!" she exclaimed. "MOM, are you trying to scare him off?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic Will. Look at it this way; he'll get it all over with in one shot. Oh, but now I'll need more food, and of course he didn't bother offering to pay, not that I would accept anything he offered." As her mother rambled on, Will cringed.

"Well, if he makes it through the night without being scared off, I'd say he's mine for life."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The week went too slow, and too quick for both Will, and Matt. Suddenly, as if it popped out of nowhere after taking an eternity, it was Saturday morning, and despite not getting a lot of sleep the pervious night, Matt was practically tingling with excitement. He felt almost buzzed like he had several cups of coffee, but without the jitters. He decided to skip his favorite drink, and instead went through his closet looking for something nice, but not too dressy for the dinner. He was so preoccupied, that he didn't notice there were a few stray black feathers in his bed.

For you see, Lillian's birthday was actually Saturday, today. While Cornelia didn't lie, she misunderstood when Napoleon asked her when the birthday _party_ was. It was a tradition in the Hale household that the family celebrates on the actual birthday, and any parties with friends were usually held the weekend before or after, but Cornelia was still too mad at Matt, for reasons which are still unclear, so she never bothered to find out why it was so important for the Regents of Earth to know about her sister's birthday. A decision everyone was going to regret.

To be continued….

Next time: "Meet the Parents"

Matt has had to face a Psychotic Prince, an evil witch, a giant man-eating snake, a venomous spider girl, and even his own inner demon. Now he must face all of Will parents, and future parents, all in one night, all the while trying to keep his wings from showing. Any thoughts Matt?

_Matt - "I think I'd rather be eaten alive by the giant snake."_

_**Join the club. Anyways, I fell sorry for Will in the next chapter. Tee Hee Anyways, I can't believe I told everyone that my cousin was bi, but I am very mad at her. She got married on my birthday, (may 29**__**th**__**) told me she would never forget my birthday, never gave me a card after that, and never said happy birthday to me on her wedding! I know that might seem selfish, but I wasn't that old, and it hurt me a lot. She didn't even come to my Bat Mitzvah, and to make matters worse, she had a Christian wedding. Her mother was sooooo mad at her. Not the Christian wedding part, but the part that she didn't even tell any of us. Now that I am done venting my anger out on **__**my cousin**_ _**I have to say, R and R. Also, Good luck Matt!**_

_Matt – Thanks, I'll need it._

_**Gemini out**_


	11. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: Everyone knows by now I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

I had originally thought up the idea of Matt meeting Will's Parents, while transforming into Shagon, as a one shot. But after "Hating Myself" I wanted a sort of bridge between that and "Lillian Hale: Heart of Earth" I will get to that one I promise. Anyway I thought it would be more fun to work it into "To Her Regents Three" and I think it fits in quite nicely. Now, we've stalled long enough. It's time to, dum de dum dum…

Meet the Parents

Saturday had arrived, and this meant preparations were in order. At the Vandom household, Susan Vandom had returned from food shopping. What was supposed to be a simple but nice dinner was now turning into a big affair. With the addition of Tomas, and his fiancé Serena, she had to make extra portions, and add in extra courses, and dessert.

'_Typical Tomas, he changes my plans, and expects me to do all of the compromising!' _she thought to herself, as she handed her daughter Will, the vegetables to be cut up for the soup. She tried to keep her comments to herself though, this was supposed to be a nice day for the family to meet Will's now, long time boyfriend. She could put up with Tomas, and his girlfriend for one night. She could rant about it to her friends later.

Will could tell her mother wasn't really happy about the extra seats set at the dinner table, but was trying not to show it. But she could suck it up for one night. She knew there would be a few events in the future when all of her parents, and stepparents would meet again, but this first time was bound to be the hardest. She just wished Matt wasn't caught in the middle of all of this. It really would have been better if he had gotten to meet her Dad, and Serena on a different night, but even though she tried, she couldn't talk her dad out of it. Now, she wished she had introduced Matt to her mother when they first started dating. Although she was thankful that it didn't happen during the Shagon saga. Oh well, they just had to get through the night. How hard could that be?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the Olsen household, Matt was putting the final touches on his outfit. He looked himself up and down in the bathroom mirror. He guessed he looked alright. He wanted to look nice, but not too formal. He was surprised to find his dress jacket a little tight around his chest though. _'Oh well.' _he thought, deciding to just leave it opened. _'Must be all of the battles, and workouts' with Caleb." _This pleased him. While he wasn't skinny, he would never be considered jock material. He didn't need to make the cover of any fitness magazines, but it was nice that he was finally starting to look more like a man, rather than a boy.

Deciding he had done enough, he went into the kitchen. He was nervous, and really wasn't that hungry, but he did need to pack up the cake he bought. He wasn't a bad cook; he just didn't trust his nerves, or his clean clothes to make anything fancy. He was going to bring over a small gift for Will's mom, but when she told him all four of her parents were coming, he decided it would be a bad idea to get her something, and nothing for the others. His Grandfather suggested the food, he just hoped this wasn't an insult to her cooking. "Oh well, it's just one night, how hard could it be?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the Hale household, Cornelia was in the bathroom putting the final touches on her outfit. It may have just been her sister's birthday, but that didn't mean she still couldn't look good. Suddenly, there was a banging on the door.

"Cornelia! Hurry up, I'm hungry!" Lillian shouted on the other side of the door.

Her sister sighed. "I'll be out in a minute, keep your shirt on!"

"What's taking you so long?"

"You'll understand when you're older."

Pouting, Lillian sat down outside the door waiting for her sister. "Have you seen Napoleon? I couldn't find him all day-Ahh!" She cried out, startled as the door suddenly opened bumping right into her.

Cornelia walked past her on her way to her room. "No, I haven't seen the hairball. Now let me just get my purse, and we'll be on our way."

She closed the door to her room out of habit, and almost screamed seeing Napoleon in full Regent mode standing behind her door looking very angry.

"We've gotta talk."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was almost 6:00 when Matt reached Will's apartment. He took a deep breath, thinking how silly it was to be so nervous, and rang the bell. Will's mother answered with a warm smile on her face.

"Hello, you must be Matt. The one we've heard so much, and yet, so little about."

He could see Will standing behind her mother rolling her eyes. Deciding to try, and start things off on a good note for a change he presented his cake as a peace offering.

"I know you've probably gone through a lot of trouble with dinner tonight, so I thought I'd bring a little dessert. I hope you don't mind." Ms. Vandom smiled brightly at the thought.

"Why thank you Matt, that was very nice. At least SOMEONE thought of helping out a little with the dinner." The poor boy winced, as Will's mother took a shot at her father from across the room. Susan then realized she was letting her ex get to her. This wasn't about Tom, this was about getting to know Matt.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. Come in, and have a set in the living room, dinner will be ready shortly." In the living room he was greeted by Will who formally introduced him to the rest of her parents.

"Matt I want you to meet my Dad Tomas Vandom." A tall red haired man stood up, and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet and don't mind Susan, she was always a little high strung."

"DAD!" Will scolded her father. "You promised, just for tonight!"

'_She promised as well.' _he mumbled to himself but kept his mouth shut. "Sorry about that Matt. Nice to meet you."

'_Oh boy', _Matt though. _'This is gonna be a long night.' _Will then dragged him over to a lovely young Latina woman.

"This is Serena my Dad's fiancé." She smiled and politely shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mathew."

"Nice to meet you too." And finally she took him over to her future Step-Father.

"And I'm sure you've met Mr. Collins before, but just so he doesn't feel left out…"

Dean Collins shook the boys hand as well. "Good to see you again Mr. Olsen, I mean Matt."

Matt smiled, it was a little weird, but it was still a little easier with Mr. Collins since he already knew him, and had that talk before hand. "Thanks Mr. Collins, and for the record, I finished my homework early this weekend."

"Good Lad."

Just then, Susan Vandom called everyone in for dinner. She had put names tags out, so everyone knew where to sit, and so she could be as far away from her ex as possible. For that, everyone was grateful. Matt was just happy he got to sit next to Will, who squeezed his hand from underneath the table. "Relax you're doing fine." she whispered trying to get him to relax.

Will's mother brought out bread and a few small appetizers. As soon as Matt had buttered his roll, the enviable questioning began. Serena started the conversation. "So Matt, Will tells me you're in a band."

Ah, his band. He was glad he could start with a subject that he was comfortable with. "Yeah we call ourselves "Wreck 55" We play at dances, parties, and some small clubs. We're not exactly on the Billboard top 100, but we're not bad."

Will's father took a sip of water. "Are you planning to continue after high school? Do you have plans for college?"

Matt knew this was going to come up, luckily he had a good answer all planned out. "I'll still be playing my music whether Wreck makes it big or not, but I've given it a lot of thought and I'm looking into Veterinary schools." Will was surprised, but not in a bad way. She liked the fact that Matt would be using his powers to help animals outside of battle.

Dean was also surprised. "I hear that's a tough field to get into. You have to know a lot about Biology, and anatomy of a lot of different types of animals."

"Yeah." Matt agreed. "Some say it's even harder than becoming a doctor."

Tomas frowned a little bit at this. "Then why not go into medicine. It pays a lot more, and a doctor is a bit more respected than a vet."

Will could see her mother cringing in the kitchen, trying not to make a nasty comment for Tomas' rudeness. Will decided to come to her boyfriend's aid. "Matt's always been good with animals. His grandfather owns the pet shop in town, and knows a lot about taking care of sick, and injured animals."

"So it's like a family trade?" said Susan, bringing in the main course.

"Something like that." Matt answered, as she put a helping of turkey on his plate. "I haven't decided if I'm going to take over the pet shop when he retires though. You never know, Wreck 55 might even make it big one day."

As Matt picked up his fork, Serena happened to glance at his hand. "It that a part of your band's look?"

Matt stopped before the food entered his mouth surprised. "What is?" She pointed to his hands. Matt looked, and was horrified to see his nails were now black, and quickly becoming claws. _'Oh shit.'_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Napoleon, what are you doing in regent mode, in the middle of my room?" Cornelia asked, as the big cat huffed.

"You told me Lillian's birthday was tomorrow!"

"No, I said her birthday _party _was tomorrow, her actual birthday's today, but what does that have to do with-"

"You IDIOT!" she jumped back, a little alarmed. "Did it ever occur to you _why_ I needed to know about her birthday?"

"You're her familiar, shouldn't you know?"

"I'm a familiar, not omnipotent! It's a balance of Power deal. Once a year the Heart of Earth's power is at it weakest, and can be taken."

"You mean Halloween?"

"Yes, but there's also a day when its power is at its peek, in other words…"

"Lillian's birthday."

"Today would be a really good day for an attack. All of the Regents' power is at its peek, but it's also spiking uncontrollably. Do you know how hard it was hiding all day looking like this? No, but if you would have taken five minutes out of your busy life I could have told you, and could have spent the day somewhere else where I wouldn't get caught!"

She had the decency to look ashamed, but Napoleon couldn't let up that easy. "I did notice as soon as I brought up Matt you couldn't get far enough away. What's the deal?"

She folded her arms, and looked away. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if it's interfering with the Heart of Earth, and your duties as Guardian of Earth."

"I just don't like the guy OK. Besides it's not-"

"Don't you say it's not interfering, because of you I told him the wrong day, and where ever he is, he's likely to start sprouting feathers any minute!!"

"Hey no big deal. Matt's not stupid, once he figures out what's going on he'll just lock himself in his room."

"Do you know where he his right now?"

It was just then that she remembered Will telling her about the dinner with her parents to formally meet Matt. "Uh oh."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Matt tried to hide his hand under the table, but it was too late. Serena had seen his black nails. Now everyone was looking at him. He had to think of a way out of this, and fast.

"Ah…no. It was…Hay Lin! Yeah, I was helping her with some of her fashion designs. She needed a model, and wanted the full effect, so she painted my nails, and I guess I forgot to take it off." He hoped it wasn't as lame as it sounded. Even if it was lame, Will's parents seemed to let it go, even though most of them thought he was lying.

Will leaned over, and whispered in his ear. "Matt what's going on?"

'_This was really bad.' _he thought. He could still feel himself slowly changing. "I don't know, but I think I'm going Shagon, and I can't stop it." he whispered back.

"Here?!" she whispered a little too loudly causing her mother to look up. Will shoved some chicken in her mouth. "Yum this is great Mom! I'm glad we decided to eat HERE instead of a restaurant." OK that was even lamer that Matt's story, but at least she was taking the focus off of Matt. Finally everyone else went back to eating.

"I thought this wasn't suppose to happen until tomorrow." she whispered to him again.

Matt was now very uncomfortable. His shirt felt like it was going to rip right off his chest. What was worse, he could feel his wings starting to poke out of his back.

"Matt are you alright, you look a little pale?" Will's mother asked. Now all eyes were on him again, and he was about to sprout wings right at the dinner table. Will thought fast, and used her quintessence to blow out a lamp in the living room. The loud popping sound was just enough of a distraction for Matt to make a run for the bathroom without being seen. He shut the door just as he fully transformed into Shagon.

Meanwhile, Will was trying to cover for him outside. "I'm really sorry, he said something about trying a new Chinese restaurant for lunch, and I don't think it agreed with him very well." A well-placed groan from the bathroom helped to seal the deal.

"Should we be worried?" asked Tom "I mean, how do you know it was the food at the restaurant?"

Susan rounded on him. "Oh, how sympathetic of you Tom, and are you suggesting it was my cooking?!"

Stepping in, Will tried to quell the argument. "He said something before he came over. He was feeling weird, but thought he'd be OK. He just didn't want to ruin the evening." Although with both sets of her parents in one room, the evening wasn't going to go well, no matter what happened.

From inside the bathroom, Matt was trying to change back or at least loose the wings. He could hear the conversation outside, and was glad Will thought up a good cover story, but how was he going to get out looking like this. _'This is all Cornelia's fault.' _he thought to himself. She told Napoleon the wrong day, and now his secret might be revealed, to Will's parents of all people. He had to think of a way out, fast. He couldn't go out the window, he was way too big now, and besides, that would look really bad for both him, and Will. Suddenly he had an idea. If his powers really were at its peak than this just might work.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Matt opened the bathroom door to hear the former Mr. and Mrs. Vandom still fighting, despite Will's intervention. Right now her father was at bat.

"I just want to know the name of the restaurant. I'm taking some investors out, and the last thing I need-"

"Sorry about that everyone." Matt said ending the conversation.

They all looked up at him with sympathetic looks on their faces. Mr. Collins was the first to speak. "My goodness Matt, you do look ill." Matt tried not to smirk. He was right; his glamours were stronger than ever, it even fooled his history teacher who must have seen hundreds of kids faking sick over the years.

"Yeah, must have been that new Chinese place." He said sounding convincingly miserable.

Without missing a beat Will chimed in and put a hand on his shoulder. "Told ya to stick to the Silver Dragon."

"I'll be sure to remember that next time."

Seeing that Matt was too sick to continue with the dinner everyone decided to call it a night. Dean stayed to help clean up, while Tomas and Serena offered to drive Matt home. Will went with them. When they arrived at Matt's place they were greeted by his Grandfather, who then took Matt immediately inside. Will told her Dad that she was going to make sure Matt was OK, before going home. He might have disagreed, but seeing Grandpa Olsen happily waving at them, he agreed to let her stay.

Will let out a huge breath of relief, as her father drove away. Now, all she had to worry about was Mr. Olsen. She went straight to Matt's room, and nearly fell over when she saw Mr. Huggles in Kor mode, right where Mr. Olsen was standing. Sitting on the bed was Matt who deglamoured as Will entered the room.

"Where's your grandpa?" she said quietly looking around.

"He's at the shop for another hour. I just had Huggles glamour himself so your dad would leave." He was still in full Shagon mode, but was attempting to change back.

Will was impressed. "Your glamours must be super charged as well. I was starting to think you really were sick."

Matt wished he could at least take off his mask to talk to her, but right now he was afraid of pulling a Cyclops with his eye beams, so he had to keep it on for now. "Sorry about the dinner."

Will walked over, kissed him on the mask, and gave him a hug. "There was no way that was going to end well, even if you weren't sprouting wings at the dinner table. Maybe it was better that it ended early, before my Mom started throwing food at my Dad." she sighed at the thought. Somewhere in her wildest dreams, she was hoping this might help bring her real parents closer, but now it was like someone had slapped her, and told her to wake up. They could barely be in the same room together, never mind live together again. They were both moving on, and she just had to accept it. There wasn't enough magic in the world to fix their marriage, but maybe it was better this way. They both seemed like better people when they were apart.

Matt noticed her looking sad, and placed a hand under her chin. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing much. I was just thinking." Before Matt could ask her anything else, her phone went off.

She glanced at the number, and saw it was Cornelia. Angrily she answered. "What?"

"Will, oh thank goodness. I've been trying to get a hold of you for an hour. I think my battery's busted or something. Anyway, Napoleon told me about the Heart of Earth getting a power up today, and I wanted you to tell Matt to keep out of sight for today."

"It's a little late for that!" Will growled into the phone. "He partially transformed at the dinner table in front of _both _my parents, and step parents!"

"Oh no. Did they -ee him?"

"Cornelia? You're breaking up, where are you?"

"At Oliv…ardden. My battery is…"

"Hello!" Matt walked over, and took the phone out of Will's hand.

"That was the last straw Blondie!" His eyes started glowing stronger. "If you have such a problem with me, that you couldn't call me yourself you-" but all heard was static.

He gave the phone back to Will, and balled his fists. "She did this on purpose!"

Sensing Matt was about to do something rash, Will tried to calm him down. "OK, I admit she's been acting a little hostile around you lately, but she would never do something like this knowing you were going to meet my parents."

"So, she _did_ know." This was not going the way she hoped.

"I still don't think-"

"That she would forget her own sister's birthday?"

Will bit her lip. She couldn't really justify that. With newfound determination, Matt was able to partially transform back to himself. He grabbed an overcoat, and a pair of shades, and used a glamour to even out his look.

"Matt what are you doing?" Will asked getting anxious.

"I'm getting ready to go out." he said calmly, and that only made Will more nervous.

"And go where?"

He looked back, and smirked in a way that would have made Shagon proud. "I'm going to KILL Cornelia!"

To be continued…

Next time: "Shagon VS Cornelia"

After weeks of hostility Matt finally confronts Cornelia to finds out why. Her answer was not what he expected to hear.

AN: In an ironic turn of events _my parents_, who are divorced, were forced to spend dinner together this weekend since my sister was graduating and she wanted them _both _there. There weren't fighting (openly) with each other, but it was very awkward and more then a little tense at the dinner table. Aside from one of us sprouting wings, fantasy clashed with reality a bit for me that day.

_**Sorry to hear that Misa. It is now storming where I am. My dog is shaking his butt off, and hiding under the covers. Luckily, school has ended, and when I would normally be in dance, I am safe at home. Yayz! Oh, and I got my first boyfriend. He is someone I've known since 2**__**nd**__** grade, so it's going great right now. Still haven't gotten my first kiss yet, but it's too early for that. Anyways, R and R!**_

_**Gemini out **_


	12. Shagon VS Cornelia

_Disclaimer: I have not now or have I ever own W.I.T.C.H._

_GeminiAngel236 has just betaed this chapter and so it has replaced the old one._

_I just added my Deviant art homepage to my profile. Take a look I've done a few W.I.T.C.H. related pieces._

_My sister, who's a smoker, came home from college and now my cat is addicted to them as well. Lilly (my cat) who's about as energetic as Garfield, keeps trying to break into my sister's purse to get them. My poor cat's a addict._

_Were getting close to the end folks only about 4 more chapters including this one maybe five. Hope you've been enjoying the story so far. Now, Cornelia's been in a snit for weeks, now it time for her to face her demons, it time for…_

Shagon VS. Cornelia

Sometime during Lillian's birthday dinner Cornelia's cell phone finally quit on her. The last thing she was able to make out was Matt yelling at her. _'Whatever'_ she thought. It wasn't her fault. Napoleon should have told her it was an emergency, and been more insistent that she listen to him. There wasn't much she could do now. The dinner with Will's parents was over, and done with. No one had caught Matt changing into Shagon, so no harm done. So why did she feel so guilty? She thought to herself on the way home. Must have been the shrimp. Still, it must have been hectic for Will trying to keep her boyfriend out of sight with her entire family around. She entered her home as she continued to ponder how she felt, not noticing a tall winged figure watching her from the shadows.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Will didn't know if she should be worried or not. Matt had left saying something about killing Cornelia. He was furious, that was for sure, but he didn't really mean it…did he? She was having flashbacks to the time Shagon had taken him over but Matt wasn't anything like that demon. Although Matt did say Nerissa made Shagon out of his own hatred…

"Ah!" she cried out, frustrated. "I don't know what to do! If I call the others and it's nothing, Matt will think I don't trust him. But if something does happen…" She tried Cornelia's cell again, and still nothing. She didn't know her home number since the blond always insisted to call her on her cell. She was tempted to call the others, and ask for her home number, but she couldn't think of a good enough excuse for needing to talk to her so urgently. After fighting with herself she decided to just go over to the Hales' place, and make sure Matt didn't do anything stupid. If he hasn't already.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lillian had had a nice yummy dinner. She had shrimp raviolis for the main course, but was a little too full for dessert just yet. Maybe later. She also got some good stuff from her family for her birthday. The best part was that she was having another party with her friends tomorrow. Even her sister gave her a present, even though she was still mad her. She only wished-suddenly the door buzzed. Since no one was around she decided to answer. "Hello, who is it?"

"It's Matt, happy birthday Princess." She smiled delighted. Cornelia said he was too busy to come to her party, but it looked like he could still stop by.

"Hi Matt, come on in!" She buzzed him in, eager see him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cornelia was coming out of her room to tell the munchkin to keep it down when she saw Matt, standing in the living room, wearing a long trance coat and sunglasses. "I thought you couldn't come, but my parties' not until tomorrow."

"You see, that's what caused a little confusion. I didn't know your party, and your actual birthday were on different days."

"Yeah today I turned nine, but tomorrow's my party."

"Uh ha, it would have been real helpful if _someone_ had made that clear earlier." he said eyeing the blond coldly. Despite herself, she took a step back; she could almost feel the loathing flowing off of him.

"So does that mean you can come to my party tomorrow?" Lillian asked eagerly. "And why are you wearing shades at night?"

As coldly as he regarded Cornelia, little Lillian was treated kindly. "Well that's why I couldn't make it today, I had an eye check up. The doctor put drops in my eyes, you know the ones that make you see funny, and hurt your eyes in bright light."

"You mean the ones that make your eyes look really black, like a creepy alien? Yeah, I hate those as well, can I see?" He smiled, and playfully rubbed her head.

"Sorry sweety the doctor said not to take off the shades until tomorrow. And since my eyes will be fine by than I could stop by."

"Yay!" she exclaimed. "Can you bring Mr. Huggles, and the next chapter of Will's story?"

"Sure thing, I'll bring your present tomorrow as well. Right now though, I need to have a word with you sister."

Cornelia cringed. "That's OK, I'm kind of tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow-" she tried to close the door to her room, but Matt stuck his foot in the way.

"Oh, this will only take a minute, and it's long over due." Letting himself into her room he closed the door. Cornelia backed up as she heard him lock it. He dropped his glamour reveling a half transformed Shagon. He didn't have the mask or the tail, but he still had his two massive wings. He took off his shades and glared at her with his eerie glowing eyes. "We've gotta talk."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The fates all seemed to be against Will, as she tried to make the trip from Matt's place to Cornelia's. She missed the first bus, and the second was full, and wouldn't let her on. She finally gave up and went home to grab her bike, but halfway there she got a flat tire. She was tempted to fly there like Matt did, but was still nervous that Sylla was watching her. She couldn't hide herself in a glamour like Matt could, so she was just going to have to go on foot. "Someone _really_ doesn't want me there." she mumbled to herself as she dragged her bike up a hill. "I just hope Matt doesn't do anything stupid."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As intimidating as Matt looked, Cornelia wasn't about to be threatened in her own room. "What do you think you're doing, you can't just barge into my room and lock me in, and don't you glow your eyes at me!"

Matt did budge, and actually growled. "Having a little trouble turning them off at the moment." Despite his fearsome appearance at the moment he was really just a big teddy bear inside, and she doubted he would physically restrain her.

"Well then put your shades back on because you're leaving!" She walked past him, and went to unlock the door, but as she reached for the door knob the whole door suddenly disappeared. _'A Glamour.'_ She thought, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, that's real mature. Real cute, now put my door back this instance!" She gestured to the wall where her door was supposed to be, but Matt just folded his arms.

"We're not going anywhere until we're finished talking Pinky."

"You can't keep me here and quit calling me Pinky!" She tried feeling the wall to find the doorknob, but it really did feel just like a wall. "What did you do to my room, I thought glamours were just illusions?"

Matt smirked. "Well since today's Lillian's birthday all of her Regent's powers are at its peek. It looks, and feels as real as I want it to be. It's been like this all day to the point were I couldn't control them sometimes!" His eyes flashed dangerously.

Cornelia was tempted to call Taranee for help, but didn't want to give Matt the satisfaction of knowing he was really scaring her. Seeing she wasn't going anywhere she decided to hear the boy rant so she could leave. "Fine, sorry about messing up on the dates, next time Napoleon has a hissy fit I'll listen to all of the details. There, you happy now?"

This only seemed to make the winged boy angrier. "Do you think this is just about Napoleon? You've been hostile to me for weeks with no explanation, and I want to know why."

Cornelia shifted uncomfortably. "So I don't like you, what's the big deal?"

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?!" She jumped back.

"Keep your voice down Lillian likes to eavesdrop!" she said in a loud whisper.

"Don't worry, I sound proofed the room when I got rid of the door. You've never had a problem with me until the night I babysat Lillian. Something must have happened because ever since then you've been a regular Ice Queen. More so than usual. Now answer the question!"

She folded her arms, and turned away. "Do you really have to ask?"

Matt was so close to straggling her he had to grab a pillow to relive his frustration. "If I knew I wouldn't have had to lock us in here to pry the answer out of you now would I? I'm not Taranee, I can't read your mind. If you're mad at me I think I deserve to know why."

She was silent for a few moments; she really didn't want to talk about it. "Look I promise I won't let it interfere with W.I.T.C.H. or any Heart of Earth stuff so just drop it already."

Matt rolled his eyes, but wasn't about give in. "Caleb must really miss fighting to want to date someone like you."

Hearing her, and boyfriend were being insulted she rounded on Matt. "Where do you get off insulting me, and Caleb like that?!"

Matt just smirked. "Doesn't feel to good does it." Her face dropped, she walked right into that one. "Look, Lillian just turned nine, and it's going to be a long four more years if the two of us can't stand to be in the same room with each other."

"You make us sound like a divorced couple arguing over custody." Matt cringes at the thought.

"OK you just put some _very_ bad images in my head, but after spending the evening with Will's parents I can see the similarities. Personally, I don't like it. When Lillian made me one her Regents, we both became her protectors. _You_ were the one who suggested it. I just want to clear the air. What did I ever do or say to make you hate me so much?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, you're great with Lillian."

Matt threw his hands up. "Then for the love of little apples, what is it?"

"It's complicated."

"BULL!" He said grabbing her shoulders.

She looked up, surprised at his aggressive behavior. "It's personal, so just-"

"I'm not leaving here until I have an answer!" She was looking distressed, but he was sticking to his guns, he wasn't leaving without an answer. "Answer the question, why do you hate me?!"

"BECAUSE I'M A LOUSY SISTER OK!!" she shouted, making Matt let her go in surprise.

"What…" but he couldn't think of anything else to say, but now that the floodgates were open Cornelia let it all pour out.

"You know what Lillian said to me when I asked her if she had fun while you babysat her? She said she had a great time but that's not all." As the unwanted memory came back to her, tears started to fill her eyes. "She said she wished you were her brother instead me being her sister." She tried to fight it, but couldn't stop the tears. "Are you happy now?!"

As Matt watched the blond cry, he certainly couldn't say he was happy. He had gotten what he wanted, and now her behavior made more sense, but he didn't really make the situation any better between them like he had hoped. "Cornelia…I…I'm sure she didn't mean it. You know how kids are, they can be real hurtful even when don't mean to be."

She sniffed, and shook her head. "Oh she meant it alright, and you know what, she was right." She wrapped her arms around herself, and looked out the window. "I'm a lousy sister." She said more to herself than to Matt.

Now that Matt finally knew the truth, he felt lousy as well. He never knew he was inadvertently the cause of the rift between the Hale sisters. True, it wasn't really his fault, but he couldn't just leave her like this, but what could he do? Seeing the Earth Guardian looking longingly out the window he knew he'd have to try something.

He put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "You're not a lousy sister."

"And how would you know? You don't even have any siblings." She snapped but Matt continued.

"I know that when she was in danger you helped pull her out of Nerissa's clutches, and now she's safe until she becomes a real witch."

"Well yeah, she my sister, I couldn't just stand by."

"See what I mean?"

"That was just one time, and I nearly got the others killed, because I didn't know the story was becoming real."

"So, you're still a caring sister, just not that bright." He teased, and she hit him in the arm for good measure. "The way in see it, if you were really a lousy sister it wouldn't be hurting you this much."

Cornelia sighed, it was hard to really argue with that. "You almost sound like you know what it's like for a family member to hate you." Now it was Matt's turn to feel uncomfortable, but he'd be a hypocrite not telling her his story since he had partially forced a confession out of her.

"I wouldn't say hate but…" He took a deep breath before continuing. "One good thing that came out of the whole Shagon drama, was that I got to find out how some people really felt about me. When my parents thought I had run away, they were more worried then I would have thought."

Cornelia raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't they be?"

Matt sighed not really wanting to get into it. "My parents' aren't bad or abusive or anything like that. They both work hard to make sure I'm cared for…sometimes a little too much. I know I sound petty, but I could go for days without seeing them, sometimes longer. When Shagon had me come home it was the first time I had seen my Dad home during the day since…well I can't remember the last time.

"They were around more when I came back, and started acting weird, but now it's almost back to normal. I'm not a kid anymore, but I almost feel cheated that he got to spend more time with my folks than I did."

Cornelia was surprised that Matt actually opened up to her so easily, but she knew he was trying to show Lillian's point of view. Sometimes it really was the little things that mattered, even a simple comment from a child. "Are you going to talk to them about it?" she asked curious.

"I don't know, like I said, I'm not a kid anymore."

"But that doesn't mean it's too late right?" Understanding, and hope showed in her eyes, and Matt took heart from his own story.

"No, I guess it's not too late…for either of us." Despite herself, Cornelia actually felt better now that she had let out all of that excess emotion.

She sighed. "This isn't fair, I really wanted to hate you, you know."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Do you still hate?"

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Oh I still don't like you." He blinked in surprise, but then she turned around to look at him.

"But I don't hate you either." she stuck out her tongue, making Matt roll his eyes.

"Fine have it your way. So, we cool…for now."

"Yeah, we cool…until the next time." Then, she reached for the non existent door. "You might want to bring the door back. If Lillian tells my parents that I had a boy in my room with the door locked, you'll get more than your wings clipped."

Seeing her point he redid the glamour on himself, and attempted to bring the door back, But something was wrong, he couldn't seem to bring it back the same way he made it disappear.

"Ah, Cornelia?" he said nervously.

"Yes?" Cornelia said, getting suspicious.

"I know we just mended our bridges, but would you hate me again if I said I couldn't bring the door back?"

"WHAT!?" She shrieked her eyes bugging out.

To be continued…

Next time: "Doors"

Will Cornelia and Matt ever get out? How will Will react? And what did Matt get Lillian for her birthday? Find out next time…

_**-Shiroi Misa**_

_**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long. I can't even describe how busy I've been. **_

_** Gemini out!**_


	13. Doors

_Disclaimer: Still don't own W.I.T.C.H. _

_Sorry about the long wait, been looking for a new job. Still haven't found one so I'm stuck with my old one for a while._

_I just added a Cover Art Picture for my fic "Hating Myself" on my Deviant Page as well as my custom Shagon Doll, The link is on my profile._

_Not much else to say about this chapter but it looks like poor Matt's have a little trouble with…_

Doors

'_What else could go wrong tonight?'_ Matt thought, as he tried again to bring the door back. First, he had to meet Will's Parents, and Step Parents all in one sitting, then he nearly transformed into Shagon right in front of them, and now he was stuck in a room with a freaking out Cornelia. _'This really hasn't been my day.'_

As these thoughts were going through his head, the blond in question was about ready to make a new door…the hard way. "Keep it down." he said trying to regain control over the situation.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?!" He flinched, as she advanced towards him.

"Now calm down, I'm sure we can think of a way out."

"You do realize my parents are home don't you? Even if we do get out how do I explain that the door to my room is _missing_!?"

As she ranted, the odd pair thought they heard someone laughing in the background.

"Who's there?" They both said at once. Suddenly, a black shoe rack de-glamoured into a giant furry cat creature.

"Napoleon what are you doing here?" Cornelia asked.

"Have you been here the whole time?" asked Matt, more embarrassed than mad that his fellow Regent was eavesdropping on their fight/conversation.

The familiar snickered. "Didn't do it on propose Matty boy. I've been hiding here since the family got home from dinner, then you two barged in. I would have shown myself, but I wanted to make sure you weren't going to go at each other with broken bottles or something."

"Did I seriously look homicidal to you?" Matt said, dejected.

"Maybe not, and I know you wouldn't do anything like that on purpose, but don't forget our powers are still acting up. I wanted to make sure you didn't blast a hole through her by mistake."

Matt turned a bit green at the realization he could have actually hurt her, even if he was just bluffing.

"You had better not blast me." She said, as she examined herself in a mirror. "This outfit is a one of a kind Vera Wang original, burn marks would be impossible to get out."

Matt was surprised that she just joked about a possible serious situation, and not used it to take a real shot at him. Maybe she didn't hate him after all.

"Now, between you, and Fluffy here, could you please Get.Me.Out!" As it turns out, it was a simple solution. Matt's power level was just a little lower then it was when he made the solid glamour. With Napoleons help, the door reappeared within moments.

"Finally!" But as Cornelia opened the door, a short red head fell in right on top of her.

"Will?" Matt exclaimed surprised, while helping her back onto her feet. "What are you doing here, and…" At a second glance he saw how disheveled she looked. "What happened to you?"

She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Never mind me, what the heck happened to your door?"

Matt turned beet red, as Cornelia glared at him. "I thought you just used a glamour on _our_ side."

"So did I." Matt gulped.

Will eyed the pair suspiciously. "And _why_ did you make her door vanish?"

Cornelia smirked evilly. "We were making out, and didn't want to be disturbed." Matt suddenly found himself trapped in the blonds' tight embrace. Matt's eyes widened in horror, as Will looked at the pair in shock.

Without warning, Will burst out laughing. "Ha ha hahaha!" she clutched her midsection, as she doubled over in hysterics.

Matt blinked. Will was always a little jealous whenever another girl so much as smiled at him, but she seemed to find the idea of him, and Cornelia extremely funny. "Aha…I'm sorry, but…you, and Cornelia? Ah ha ha!" She took a moment to catch her breath. "Sorry, but that's just funny, and here I was afraid you were actually going to kill her-oops"

Matt frowned at her. "You didn't seriously think I was actually going to kill her, did you?"

"Well…" she stuttered, and looked away. "You were really mad, and then there was the glowing eyes, and…"

"You were having flash backs?" Matt said, finishing her thought.

Will looked down at her shoes. "It's not that I don't trust you it's just-"

"Oh for Pete's sake Will!" Cornelia interrupted her. "You really think this big Teddy Bear could seriously hurt me? Now that's funny."

Matt didn't know weather to be grateful, or insulted. With Cornelia, probably both. Will smirked at the comment. "Yeah, that is pretty funny, but last I checked, you two were at each other's throats, and then I come in, and you're hugging."

The two girls laughed together, as Matt stood there sulking. "First, I'm homicidal, and now I'm a big teddy bear, I don't know what's worse."

"Speaking of you being homicidal," Will said, as Matt raised an eyebrow. "What happened in there, other than making me think I was going crazy when I couldn't find the door."

Cornelia, and Matt just looked at each other. "Let's just say after a lot of shouting we somehow managed to sorts some things out." Cornelia said, as she went to get the front door when she heard it ring.

"And we don't hate each other any more." Matt continued. "We just don't like each other." Will raised an eyebrow, but before she could ask for more details she heard Cornelia shout.

"Dad, you have any money? I ordered a little dessert but I forgot I used all of my cash on the tip at dinner."

Mrs. Lin was at the door holding a small bag in one hand and a larger one by her side. As soon as dessert was mentioned Lillian came running into the room.

"Dessert? Ooh, what did you get?"

Mrs. Lin held up the bag for her to see. "It's homemade red bean ice-cream tonight." The child's eyes lit up.

"Red Bean Ice cream? My Favorite!" she turned to her sister. "But I thought you hated red bean?"

The blond shrugged, as her father came in with his wallet. "Well, it is your birthday, so it's all yours." Lillian gave her sister a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best big sister ever!" Cornelia blinked in surprise. Matt came up, and whispered in her ear. "I'm pretty sure she meant that as well." She smiled back at him.

"It's really not too late to mend old bridges…Pinky." he teased.

"You keep that in mind as well…Teddy Bear." she teased back.

Meanwhile after Mr. Hale paid for the dessert Mrs. Lin held up the other bag. "Oh, I almost forgot. Cornelia left her clothes at our place, so I thought I'd bring them back, since I was delivering the ice-cream."

Mr. Hale looked at the bag, than back to his daughter. "Was this on Valentines day?"

"Oh yes, Grandma Lin let her change at our place after her, and her date were splashed by a mud puddle." He took the bag with a sheepish grin.

"Ah…yes, thank you Joan. Have a good night." He closed the door, and then turned to Cornelia. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry I doubted you." His daughter hid it well, but Matt was sure he saw smirk on her face for a moment.

Will, and Matt had no idea what was going on, but decided to make their exit while the attention was on Cornelia. After seeing her bike, and hearing what she went through to get here, Matt offered her a ride home. Since his glamours were extra strong tonight he made it look like a pair of doves were flying away, instead of a Dark Angel carrying a young girl.

This escape did not go unnoticed however. Across the street from the Hale's apartment building a lone man was sitting in his car watching them through his binoculars. Then he picked up the phone and dialed his assistant. "Sylla, this is Riddle."

"I'm here sir, did you get my last report?"

"I did indeed." he purred into the phone. "It was very helpful, in fact it gave me an idea about how to flush out our subjects, and…see if we officially have another. Meet me at the usual meeting place."

"Roger, over, and out."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day Matt, and Mr. Huggles attended Lillian's 9th birthday party, without fear of wings or fangs sprouting. As expected, it was full of giggling little girls, and a few little boys, and was very pink. He noticed however, Lillian received more clothes, CDs, and make-up, than dolls, and stuffed toys. It was true she was growing up, and sooner or later they would have to tell her the whole truth about her sister, the other Guardians, the Regents of Earth, and about herself. He was not looking forward to that, but they still had a few more years to worry about it. After the other party goers had left, he sat with her, and told her the next part of the story. Currently, he was at the part where the Fairies learned the true identity of the Princess, and tried to decide if they should tell her, or not.

Lillian thought they should tell her, which made Matt feel a little guilty, but he wasn't going to go against the group, unless they all agreed, but there was little hope of that.

Right now, he had another problem, and since Will and the other girls were all at the movies, he had to ask his mother, but how would he explain this, and what would she say? She was home, that late Sunday afternoon. She usually kept this day, or at least the evening, free so she could relax before going back to the office the next day. He was almost hoping she wouldn't be home, but he couldn't go to school looking like this.

"Ah Mom?" She looked up from her paper at the sound of her son's voice.

"Hey sweetie, how was the party?"

Matt decided putting it off was only going to make this worse. "Great, say Mom I kind of have a problem, and need some help."

Mrs. Olsen set her paper down, and looked seriously at her only son. "Of course I'll help." She was mentally preparing herself for whatever her son had to say. "What's the problem?"

Matt had kept his hands in his pocket to avoid anyone seeing them on the way home. But he would have to take them out to properly explain his problem. "Ah this is a little hard to explain but…" he took his hands out revealing ten brightly colored fingernails cover in multicolored nail polishes with little hearts, and flowers covering them. "I can't get this stuff off. Can you help me?"

Seeing her rocker son with brightly colored nails looking like he would die of embarrassment she couldn't help but laugh. HA ha ha ha ha ha!"

"MOM!" he shouted hiding his hands again. "It's not funny!" he pouted.

Wiping a stray tear from her eye, Mrs. Olsen calmed herself down. "I'm sorry, it's just here I was expecting you to tell me that "person" escaped from prison or something and then you show me…" she giggled again. "I'm sorry, I'll get you some nail polish remover."

The boy sighed, did it always have to be a problem whenever he talked to his parents? He didn't even know where his dad was, somewhere along the way he stopped telling his son every time he needed to go out of town.

His mother came back with a bottle of nail polish remover, and some cotton balls. "Here Matt, give me your hand." As she stared to take off the excess nail coloring she couldn't help but wonder, "So how did this happen?"

"Well, it was one of the activities at Lillian's party, and one annoying little Marcy Peters wanted to practice on something before painting her own nails. Cornelia volunteered me saying my hands were bigger." He made a face, which his mother noticed.

"You were never much for blonds were you?" Her son raised an eyebrow.

"I've got nothing against blonds, just stuck up little wannabe princesses." As she finished Matt looked at his nails. Satisfied that she had gotten out all of the color, he looked at his mother. It was one of the few conversations they had had for a long time now. As she got up to leave, Matt stopped her. He didn't forget the conversation he had had with Cornelia, and since he had voiced it aloud he was finally able to admit it really bothered him that his parents weren't around as much.

"Mom wait." She looked back, trying to decipher the look in his eyes. "Can we just…talk."

She sat back down putting the used cotton balls in the garbage. "Sure what about?"

"_**It's not to late to mend old bridges." "You keep that in mind as well."**_

The words from the earlier conversation still echoing in his head. He didn't want to wake up years later, and regret not taking advantage of the time he could have had.

"I just want to talk. I barely see you any more these days, I don't even know where dad is half the time."

Mrs. Olsen looked at her son for a moment, and was a little shocked that her little boy was almost a man. It's not that she didn't notice, but as soon as Matt had mentioned the lack of quality time they spent together it was like she finally realized it herself.

"I know we've both been busy, but..." she trailed off.

"It's just…it's like the only time we see each other is maybe at breakfast or when I have a problem. I know I'm not a kid any more, but…" it was his turn to trail off.

After a moment his mother took his hand. "I didn't realize it bothered you so much although maybe I should have."

The conversation lasted until dinnertime, and beyond. It felt good to just spend some time talking with his mother, even if his father was away on another business trip. His grandfather had been home, but once he heard his daughter in-law, and grandson in a long overdue conversation, he just smiled and let them be. No, it was never to late to try and rebuild, if you truly wanted to fix things."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

By the next day life was starting to get back to normal for Matt, and the girls. Caleb had to go back to Meridian, but promised to be back for a non saving-the-world visit soon.

Matt, and Cornelia still didn't like each other, but their once bitter rivalry had turned into a sort of prank war. For her birthday Matt, had given Lillian a mixed CD of bands that, while her parents approved of, he knew Cornelia hated, and would be forced to hear it through her wall when her sister was playing it too loud.

She topped him by taping a picture of him with his lovely decorated nails inside his locker along with several bottles of polish. _'Good thing she doesn't hate me.'_ he thought to himself as he tore up the picture. _'She could have posted it on the bulletin board.'_ Currently, Matt was in the lead after he somehow managed to change her ring-tone on her cell phone to the theme song from "Pinky and the Brain"

Will thought it was weird, and childish but they weren't at each other's throats anymore, and they weren't cheating on her, so she let it be, and tried not to get caught in the middle.

For Cornelia, all thoughts of getting him back were postponed however when Caleb made an unexpected return. It turns out his father had passed away in his sleep shortly after he arrived back in Meridian. It was a sad time for the group, but Caleb was happy that he got to live long enough to see his home return to it's former glory under the good Queen Elyon.

Time passed, and before they knew it the school year was up. They were grateful not to worry about Professor Sylla always shadowing them. He had been quiet, and hadn't openly tried anything, but they couldn't help but think he was still up to something.

Lillian was planning to go to summer camp, but it didn't start for another week, which meant Cornelia, and Matt were stuck taking turns baby sitting. It was the Friday before her camp opened, and the gang had plans to go to the beach. Not wanting to miss out since Matt was going as well, or worse have to drag her along, Cornelia insisted Lillian could be alone for a few hours until their parent got home.

While they were reluctant at first, but Lillian pointed out that Cornelia wasn't much older when she was able to be home alone. They agreed, but only if she didn't let anyone other than her parents, and sister in, and if she could show that she knew how to call for help. She promised, and so little Lillian was going to have the place all to herself for a few hours. Her sister had already left, and she now enjoyed some cartoons with Napoleon by her side.

"Isn't this great Napoleon?" While it was tempting to raid the fridge, and the junk food she knew if she left a mess it would be a long time before she was allowed to be home alone again. "Finally, maybe now they'll stop treating me like a little-" Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Quietly she looked through the peephole to see who it was. There were two men outside. One was blond with glasses, and the other was bald. The bald man seemed to be staring right at her through the closed door. Quietly she backed away getting nervous. _'How did they get into the building without anyone buzzing them in?'_

She wait for a few minutes, but just when she thought they had gone, she heard the door knob jiggle. Now, fully scared she grabbed the phone to call her Dad who worked the closest, but she couldn't get a dial tone. She tried the spare cell in her parent's bedroom, but nothing was getting a signal.

Suddenly she heard what could only be the lock to the front door breaking, as the pair forced their way in. She quickly hid under her parent's bed, and silently begged for someone to come, and help her. Napoleon was on guard, but he could sense the bald human was searching for mystical energy, not money, so he was reluctant to transform, or use a glamour.

The terrified child continued to will her calls for help as hard as she could. _'Help me, I'm scared, please someone help!'_ While she didn't consciously realize it, she was sending her message to her own personal guardian angel.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a hot day that late June morning, making it great beach weather. The groups had set up the blankets, and umbrellas, and were now applying sunscreen. Will was a little nervous, she didn't know why. Matt had seen her in a swimsuit before, just not a bikini. She look down at her chest and pouted, she still had a little filling out to do. Matt was a little nervous as well, Will had never seen him without a shirt before. His Shagon form didn't count; it wasn't really his body after all.

He was severely disappointed to realize that his muscles really hadn't filled out. it was just that power surge on Lillian's birthday. He would just have to work out a bit more if he wanted real results. The funny thing was, this never used to bother him that much but since he got a girlfriend….he sighed. might as well get it over with. He took off his shirt, and casually started put on some sunscreen.

Will had finally taken off her excess clothes, and was now getting ready for a little sunbathing. The other girls thought it was funny that the perfect couple were standing back to back, not looking at each other. Will asked Irma to do her back, but the brunette just smiled.

"Oh no, it looks like I'm out."

"But mine's full, and-"

"Matt, yours is full, go do Will-I mean her back." Irma said, turning Matt around to face Will. Seeing each other almost naked they both turned beat red. "Ooh, better hurry up with that sunscreen you two. You're already looking a little red."

They both glared at her, but she just ran off to go swim in the ocean. After a few more awkward moments the couple laughed it off. It was a little silly.

"Ah, I'll do your back…that is, if you don't mind." _'Man that sounded lame.'_ He thought, as Will brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Ah no, I don't mind, and I'll do yours next." Matt was both nervous, and excited at the same time. Will turned around, and sat down on the blanket. She was secretly excited at the thought of Matt's hands. He was very gentle, and tentative, but she could tell he was a little nervous. All too quickly he was finished. She wished he would have continued a little further, but at least she could return the favor.

Matt would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Will's hands rubbing lotion all over his back. He had to suppress a moan, but this was definitely something they had to do again.

"I hope I got it all." Will said, finishing up.

Not wanting her to stop just yet he turned to her. "I think you missed a spot." she smiled knowing very well she didn't but played along.

"Really, where?"

"Anywhere's good."

"You're horrible."

"What can I say, I have a beautiful woman with her hands all over me." Humoring him since he gave her such a nice compliment, she put a little extra around his shoulders.

"You know, you really should apply sunscreen every few hours to avoid sunburn." She said, teasing him.

"Better safe than sorry." But as he was enjoying a nice moment with the girl he loved he suddenly had an overwhelming sensation of dread. She was in trouble, his mistress was in danger. "Lillian!" he cried out, just before he disappeared from Will's grasp.

To be continued…

Next time: "Lillian's Angels"

Lillian is in danger and unknowingly calls upon her Regent's Three, but will saving her cost Matt and W.I.T.C.H. their secret? Find out next time.

_**-Shiroi Misa**_

_**Yays! I finally finished editing this chapter too! Please R and R!**_

_**Gemini, singing out for today!**_


	14. Lillian's Angels Part 1

_Disclaimer: Once again I don't own W.I.T.C.H. _

_Oh dear, somehow a few of the chapters Gemini so kindly edited for me didn't upload. I'm sorry, I didn't notice until now. I'm fixing the problem now._

_**Oh, the pain of geometry. I have homework every day, and am learning about politics. Simply horrible. I get a break in November. I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!!**_

_We're getting to the climax folks! Don't have much to say here, but it looks like we are in need of…_

**Lillian's Angels**

**Part: 1**

Lillian tried to stay as quite as she could when she heard the door to her parent's room creaking open.

"Are you sure she's here Mr. Riddle?"

"I'm certain of it." He said, reaching under the bed, grabbing the child by the arm, and dragging her out. She screamed as she was yanked out from her hiding place, and a cloth was placed over her mouth. She struggled in the man's grasp, but within moments she was passed out cold. Suddenly Napoleon came running out from under the bed fully prepared to transform, and reveal his secret if it meant saving his Mistress. Unfortunately, Sylla was quicker, and gave him a good swift kick, sending the poor cat flying into a nearby wall, and knocking him out.

"Stupid cat, I hate cats." Sylla said, as he hid Lillian a large duffle bag, careful not to harm her, they needed her in one piece. Mr. Riddle was looking closely at the cat in question, and raised an eyebrow. _'Well now,'_ he thought to himself. _'This is very interesting.'_

Sylla carefully place the bag over his shoulder. "I'm all set here Mr. R. Where should we leave the message?" Mr. Riddle looked over at the cat, and came up with a plan.

"That won't be necessary Sylla." The blond looked over at his boss, utterly confused.

"I don't understand, wasn't the kidnapping supposed to force the subjects to revel themselves?" Mr. Riddle calmly opened the front door.

"Oh they will, I'm sure of it, but now they won't know we're expecting them." The pair exited the apartment with Lillian in tow.

********************************************

Several moments later, Napoleon awoke with a pounding headache, and a golden mask starring at him. He let out a grown as he was picked up by his fellow Regent. "Napoleon are you alright, what happened, where's Lillian?"

Once his eyes were able to focus he saw both Matt, and Mr. Huggles in full Regent mode. This wasn't a real surprise to him. They were all her Regents, and if she was in trouble it was only natural that they'd feel her fear, and hear her calling them.

He shook his head to clear it, and then relayed what had happened before he had been knocked out.

"Do you know who they were, or what they looked like?" Matt asked, as Napoleon transformed into full regent mode as well.

"There were two of them. The older was bald, and heard the other one call him Mr. Riddle."

"I don't have any idea who that may be." Matt said trying to think of anyone who might meet that description. "Can you describe the other one?"

"Oh we're just wasting time." Said Huggles in a low gruff voice now that he was in his Kor form. "Just show us a glamour of the bad guys, so we know who we're looking for." Napoleon blinked in surprise. He never thought the rat would come up with such a simple, but effective plan.

"Er…right, I was just going to subject that." Huggles, and Matt both rolled their eyes. Matt gasped with shock, and anger when he saw who had dared to kidnap a defenseless little girl.

"Sylla." He hissed under his mask.

"Friend of yours?" The cat said, dispelling the glamour.

Matt balled his fist, and shook them in anger. "He's the teacher that's been stalking us at school!"

"Who has he been stalking exactly?"

"It started with just the girls, but then he cornered me in a class room one day, and strongly hinted something about illusions of the girls, the one down town when they fought off Cedric. I wasn't sure how much was guess work, and how much he really knew so we kept our powers on the down low. I think he might have been suspecting me, but I never thought he would go after Lillian. She doesn't even have any powers right now."

Napoleon thought for a moment before answering. "I'm pretty sure the bald man called Mr. Riddle could sense the magic deep within her. No doubt about it SHE was the one he came for."

Huggles looked at Napoleon, and tilted his head. "Then why leave you here? You have some of Lillian's powers as well."

"I don't know kid, but I don't like it. Maybe he's-" Just then the house phone rang.

Matt looked at the others. "Should we get it? Lillian's suppose to be home alone right now."

"Let the machine answer, and see if it's the kidnappers leaving a ransom demand."

After four rings the machine kicked in. "Hi Lillian, its Cornelia, please pick up the phone. I'm bringing home some Italian Ices, and I need to know what flavor you-"

Matt didn't waste any more time, and picked up the phone. "Cornelia its Matt!"

"Matt? So that's where you disappeared too. What's going on? Will's been in a worried fit since you just disappeared, and what was that you said about Lillian before you vanished?"

Right now he was glad she was several miles away at the moment. "Cornelia she's been kidnapped."

"WHAT!!!" He had to yank the phone away from his ear.

"Apparently she wished for help or something, and the next thing I knew I could practically hear her in my head, and I wound up in your apartment. When I got here Napoleon was knocked out, and Lillian was gone."

"You're her regent why didn't your powers take you right to her? Why couldn't you stop it? Why-"

"Cornelia!" Matt shouted back. "We can fight about it later, right now we have bigger problems. Napoleon got a good look at the men who kidnapped her and one of them was Sylla."

There was a long pause on the other end. "…Sylla? But…why? We loaned her powers to you three, so something like this wouldn't happen again."

"I don't know, but they left Napoleon behind, something not right here."

"You mean they're trying to lure us somewhere?" The blond said, sounding suspicious.

"That's what I think." agreed Matt.

"Trap or not, we can't leave Lillian with those creeps." Napoleon put a paw on Matt's shoulder.

"If the three of us put our powers together, we can locate the kid, but we need to do it before she get's too far away."

"Hear that." Matt said on his end.

"Yeah." The blond responded. "But how will we find you, your cell is still with your stuff?"

Suddenly Matt had an idea. "Tell Will to use the Heart of Kandracar. Nerissa used the Heart of Meridian to find other hearts, so it should work to find either Lillian or us. Then Teletransport the group there."

"I'll try." He heard Will say in the background.

"You can do it. I know you can. Whoever finds her first can start giving it to Sylla, and baldy."

"Gotcha, see you soon."

As soon as he hung up the phone, he joined his fellow regents in a circle. A few moments later each of then knew instinctually where to go. To avoid being seen Napoleon, and Huggles reverted back to their animal forms, while Matt glamoured himself as a black condor, and carried them away.

It didn't take them long to find their target. It was an old abandoned wear house just outside of town. There was a car parked in the back, which Matt recognized as Professor Sylla's. Matt flew up to the roof ,and the other two Regents transformed once again.

"I say we creep in from the roof, and locate Lillian." Matt said, while Napoleon nodded.

"Once we do, me and the rodent will distract them, while you Mattie boy get Lillian to safety."

It was all settled. They each opened a panel in the roof, and quietly made their way inside. They easily spotted Lillian in a small cage in the center of the room. Sylla, and the bald man that could only be Mr. Riddle were near the entrance securing the door. _'I don't like this.'_ Thought Matt, as he waited for his queue. _'She's in plain sight this is almost too easy.'_ But they still had to take the opportunity while they still could.

As if they were all mentally synced, the Regents all attacked as one. Huggles when right for Sylla, startling him, and making him drop his keys. Napoleon set his sights on Riddle, but the man never budged. As Matt made his way to Lillian, he heard his fellow Regents scream. He quickly turned around, and saw that they were trapped in some type of net like force field. Matt stopped, and was about the go back to help, but Napoleon wouldn't have it.

"Get Lillian out of here-AHH!" he screamed, getting zapped as he pounded the walls of the force field.

Torn because it was both the right, and the wrong thing to do, he decided to obey his fellow regent's wish, and free Lillian. He should have seen it coming. There was another net-like force field near Lillian's cage, which zapped and trapped him as well. Not only that, all the commotion was causing the drugged little girl to wake up.

"Uh…what's going on?" She said sleepily rubbing her eyes. Matt cursed to himself, she wasn't supposed to even be in danger. She was supposed to enjoy her childhood before knowing about anything about the Heart of Earth or W.I.T.C.H, and right now these two bastards were planning to just rip that away and tear her life apart.

"It's nothing Princess, you're just having a bad dream, go on back to sleep."

But instead of going back to sleep she was now wide-awake. "Matt is that you? What's going-" And it was then she got a good look at Matt in full Shagon mode trapped in some type of energy net. "Matt you're…"

Matt turned away; he didn't what her to know, to see him in this form. As a monster as- "my…Angel." He blinked in surprise, she wasn't afraid of him? "Are you here to save me?"

Matt glanced at his bounds testing them for a weakness. "I'm working on it Princess." He said, trying to keep her spirits up, even though he was a little stuck on ideas on how to get himself out.

"I…I don't understand what's going on?" Desperate to keep her from panicking, and taking into account of this seemingly impossible situation, he stuck with his original story.

"Like I said, this is all just a dream. Everything will be alright I pro-AAH!" but at that moment Sylla sent a shocking volt through the energy net surrounding him. He glared at his former professor through his mask.

"You won't be going anywhere Mr. Olsen." The blond said, while pocketing the remote for the cages in his pocket. This energy net was specifically made to hold mystical being such as yourself. As well as your companions." He glanced at the bound Napoleon, and Huggles. "Looks like we've got ourselves a little bonus boss."

The bald man smirked, as he eyed his pray. "Most interesting indeed. I sensed the strong mystic energy coming from that apartment building, but it was a little hard to tell just where it was coming from. It seems as if there were more players involved than we thought."

He strolled over to Matt to get a better look. "Magnificent." Matt flinched, but he needed to keep the man distracted. Will, and the others would be here soon.

"What do you want with me, with us?" Mr. Riddle smirked.

"I run a special organization specializing in magic. I've been trying to convince the government of the existence of magic users, and mystic creatures, but the government is not all that impressed with the simple mind tricks, that I can do. That's how I could sense the magic within you…even from a distance."

Matt felt a chill go down his spin. This man had been watching him, outside of school? How much did he know, and what has he told, to who?

"I find you very intriguing Mr. Olsen. I came to this town based on sightings of strange creatures, and flying girls. The fake cartoon in the middle of town last winter was a very clever, and very strong illusion. Good enough to fool the crowd, but my specialty lies being able to detect magic, and other magic users. That illusion was your doing, wasn't it?" Matt didn't answer, he wasn't going to give this bastard anything else to work with.

Riddle glanced back at the other regents. "No, that was too strong for one person, it was all three of you wasn't it?"

'_Too strong for one person?'_ Matt thought restraining himself from looking at Lillian. _'Maybe he hasn't figured out Lillian's the true Heart of Earth. Better keep it that way.'_

"You still haven't told me what you were going to do with us."

"The government will reward me handsomely for producing physical proof of Magic users, and several live specimens are hard to disprove. As for what will happen to you once I turn you over…well I suspect a bit of experimenting, testing, possible some mind control, the potential is endless."

At the mention of mind control Matt's defenses reared up. There was no way he was going to be any ones puppet ever again. "You're a monster, we may have the look, but you're the real thing! You can sense magic, so why go against other magic users, you're one yourself?"

Riddle gave him a stern look. "Why Power, what else? And it's not like I have any _real_ power anyway. So I can sense, and trace other magic users, what good can that do me? But with you I'll have all the proof I need to start up my own division of Magical defense. After all, there have to be others out there that can cause a real threat to the public. The government needs to be prepared for war!"

"You're insane! We're the ones trying to protect this world!"

"Oh really? I seem to recall flying girls were seen battling several beasts…and a dark angel about 8 months ago." He was rewarded when Matt flinched. "That was around the same time Matthew Olsen went missing. I'm curious, what happened that made you this way? Were you born like this, or were you cursed?" He stopped, and looked at the ceiling. "Ah, it seems that the girls are here."

Matt's eyes widened with horror. This was a trap for W.I.T.C.H. as well. "Will! If you so much as lay a finger on her-"

"A yes, Miss Vandom, the leader. She's your girlfriend right? Magic users always seem to be drawn to each other."

"Like you, and Sylla?" Matt said trying to determine if Sylla had other talents he should be aware of.

"Oh no, Raphael has no special abilities, unless you count spying. No, he's just a true believer that wanted to be proven right."

"Fox Mulder's my hero." Said Sylla with a grin on his face as he went over to a large computer, and started pressing buttons.

Matt eyed the device with suspicion. "What is that thing?"

"It's what's keeping you, and your friends in place, and if you're thinking of smashing it you're wasting your time. It has an alternate power source that can only be turned off with a key, and I have the only copy."

"Sylla!" exclaimed Riddle disapprovingly at his partner. "I don't think Mr. Olsen need to know all of the details do you?" Sylla scowled, muttering under his breath that Riddle was doing just that a few moments ago.

This gave Matt an idea. If he could get Will's attention before those two could spring the trap they may be able to get out of this. Right now he wished he could communicate telepathically with Taranee like the others, so he could warn them. He didn't have to wait long though. Suddenly there was a rumble coming from beneath the building.

Lillian, who had remained silent this whole time, screamed in fear. "AHH! What is that?!"

"Don't worry Princess." Matt said in a calm voice. "That's just your sister." Lillian raised an eyebrow, and then raised her head as a large vine covered plant sprouted up from the middle of the room. "And it looks like she's pissed."

Lillian looked from the huge plant, and back to Matt. "This is a weird dream."

Panicking Sylla almost threw the switch. "Not yet!" exclaimed Riddle. "Not until they're all within range. We can't afford to let one escape. We've got one shot." Sylla kept his hands in his pocket and on the remote, ready to flip the switch as soon as he was given the command.

Cornelia rose out of the plant like a blossom looking enchanting, and enraged at the two men who held her sister captive. _'That's Cornelia, always has to make an entrance.'_ Matt thought as he spotted Hay Lin, and Irma surrounding the pair. Suddenly Taranee flew in, and went to try and free Lillian while Will came over to him.

"Matt! Are you alright?"

"Will! Get out it's a trap!" But she didn't seem to be able to hear him. _'The force field!' _He cursed realizing they must have cut the sound around him keeping him from being heard, and since he had his Shagon mask on Will, couldn't see his lips moving and didn't know he was trying to warn her.

"Sylla! NOW!" Riddle shouted. The computer teacher hit the switch, and within moments Will, and all the others were each trapped within their own force field. Matt bawled his fist as he heard Will cry out, trying to get out of her bounds next to him.

Riddle looked smug, as he surveyed his new collection. "I think I have more than enough to convince the government that not only does magic exist, but it can be a valuable weapon as well." And then he glanced over at Lillian, and frowned. "As for you my dear, you're somewhat of a mystery." The child backed away in fear, as the bald man approached her. "While I sense great power all around you, there doesn't seem to be much within you."

"KEEP AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU CREEP!" shouted Cornelia, ignoring the pains of shock as she pounded against the force field.

Riddle ignored the Earth Guardian's cries and opened Lillian's cage. Now all of the Guardians, and Regents were trying to break free. He grabbed the child by the arm, and started probing her mind. "Let's just see what secrets you're hiding."

Lillian whimpered, as she felt the intrusion in her head. "I don't like this dream, I wanna wake up now!"

To be continued…

**Next time: Lillian's Angels Part 2:** Will Lillian's Regents and W.I.T.C.H. find a way to get free and save her? Find out next time!

_**Gemini tired, and out~**_

_**-Sorry again Gemini. I could have sworn I uploaded these chapters. **_


	15. Lillian's Angels Part 2

_Disclaimer: If I don't own W.I.T.C.H. by now I never will._

_I can't believe this fic has almost reached 100 reviews! Just four more people. Honestly, I never thought this fic would be more than 8 chapters and it ended up being twice as long. Oh well. This is the second to last chapter folks, thanks for sticking around this long. The last chapter is currently in the hands…er…computer of Gemini so it won't be long now! But enough talk, I left you all on a nice little cliffhanger. So right now we need…_

**Lillian's Angels: Part 2**

Matt watched helplessly as Riddle tried to tap into Lillian's powers. He struggled, and cursed, but he couldn't get free. He was about to try a risky move by shooting off his eyebeams into his force field prison, but suddenly a lighting bolt came, seemingly out of nowhere, hitting Riddle, and knocking him to the ground. "How…"

Just then 'Will' appeared before him. He did a double take, still seeing another 'Will' still in the energy trap, and that's when it hit him. _'Astral Drops!'_

At the same time Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin came out, and surrounded Sylla. Hay Lin blew the device out of his hands before he could try and trap them again. Irma surrounded them with Water as Hay Lin Froze it. He was now trapped, alive, but trapped.

Meanwhile the Astral Drops vanished, but Will was still trying to free Matt, and the others from the force field. "Will, Sylla has the key. You need that to turn off the force field." But like before she couldn't hear him, and was getting frustrated trying to find a way to break him free from his prison.

The others were coming up to him as well, but it seemed no one could hear him. Suddenly he spotted Huggles in his normal dormouse form, standing outside his prison. _'Huggles?'_ He thought surprised. _'How did he get free?'_

The little dormouse perked up. _'I used a glamour of my Kor form to trick the bad humans.'_

Matt blinked. _'Huggles? You can hear me?'_

'_In my head I can.'_ Huggles said, as if it was perfectly normal to talk to his fellow regent without words. _'OK, this is a little weird, but I think we can work with this. But how did Will and the other know about the trap?'_

'_I changed back, and went outside to warn your mate about the nasty trap.'_

Matt blushed under his mask when Huggles referred to Will as his _'mate'_ but at least now he had someone who could hear him. _'Huggles, Sylla has the key to the force field. You need to find it to turn it off.'_

The rodent blinked, and then reached around, and pulled something seemingly from out of his fur. _'You mean this Key?'_

Again Matt blinked in surprise. _'Where did you get a hold of that?'_

'_The bad human dropped it when the kitty, and me scared him. I thought it might be important so I picked it up.'_ He said, casually holding up the key.

Matt smiled. _'Oh you are soooo getting an extra treat tonight.'_

"_Really!"_ the little dormouse exclaimed. _"Yay!"_

'_Good job Huggles now, you see that machine over there?'_ He said pointing to the device in the corner of the warehouse. _'Think you can turn it off?'_

'_Sure thing!'_ He transformed back into Kor, and within minutes the force fields were down, and everyone was free.

Napoleon got to his feet rubbing his head. "Alright I admit it, the rodent's earned his wings today."

"I get wings too?!" Huggles exclaimed, as Napoleon rolled his eyes.

"Figure of speech kid."

Matt was surprised to learn that it was the real Cornelia, and not her astral drop that first broke into the building. As soon as she was free, she straightened her hair looking annoyed.

"I should have known that was the real you." Matt said. "No astral drop could have made an entrance that flashy."

She tossed her now perfect hair over her shoulder. "Well I couldn't trust an astral drop for the job, and someone had to come in to save you."

Matt glared at her. "Hey, you got caught too."

She glared back. "Well duh, that was part of-" But a sudden scream cut her off.

In all of the confusion, Riddle had woken up, and managed to grab Lillian. The desperate man had a deranged look in his eyes. As he clutched the child tightly he drew a gun out from his coat.

"Nobody move!" Will held out her arms to keep everyone from advancing. "I've come too far to give up now! I'll prove to the world that magic exists!" He started dragging Lillian away with him. "There's magic within her, I can feel it! She's all the proof I need."

Little Lillian was scared out of her mind, as the mad man dragged her up the stairs to the roof access. "But I'm not a real witch!" she exclaimed starting to cry. "It's all pretend, it's just a story, and this is just a bad dream!" Everyone tensed as they heard the sound of the gun being cocked.

Riddle shoved the weapon in Lillian's face. "Oh this is a dream alright, MINE! And one way or another, I'm going to make it a reality."

Professor Sylla stared horrified at the sight of his boss pointing a gun at a little girl. "Boss, what are you doing? You said we weren't going to hurt anyone!"

The bald man just laughed. "What do think we were gathering subject for, a tea party? Of course there would be experiments done, and a few losses are to be expected, but autopsies are still a great way to study the subjects anatomy."

Sylla would have shook his fists if he could get free from the block of ice he was trapped in. "I thought we were just going to study them, and expose magic to the world, but this is going too far. I was a fool to trust you. For God's sake, there just kids!"

"Kids with powers beyond comprehension. Their sacrifice will benefit the world!" Riddle exclaimed, looking less sane by the minute.

"You're insane!" Sylla said struggling to free himself.

Irma glanced at her former professor. "For once, I agree with you."

W.I.T.C.H. and the Regents of Earth were too afraid to make a move. Riddle was now high above them almost to the roof access. _'If I can make it outside I can call my emergency contact.'_ He thought frantically. _'They can be here in minutes and I can still acquire my subjects. Even if they get away, I still have her!'_ He thought glancing at Lillian. _'There is magic in her, I know there is, and so help me god, I'll find it one way or another.'_

They had to do something and fast. Cornelia leaned over to Matt and whispered. "I'm going use my telekinesis to get rid of the gun and make sure it doesn't go off near Lillian but I need to concentrate. Will's going to blast Riddle as soon as the gun's out of the equation. I need you to get Lillian away from him as soon as he's distracted." Matt nodded not taking his eyes off of Riddle. But the mad man had one more trick up his sleeve. He had a remote in his pocket set to blow up the building as soon as he was clear. He would have preferred live subject but dead ones were better than none.

He was about to reach the roof. It was now or never. As carefully, and as quickly as she could Cornelia mentally retched the gun away from Riddle's hands, causing it to go off, luckily away from her sister. Then everything started shaking. As soon as the gun was gone, a desperate Riddle hit the remote starting a chain reaction. The whole building was coming down around them.

With no time left, Will struck Riddle with a lightning bolt, causing him to loose his balance, and fall over the edge of the landing he was standing on. Weather it was out of shear madness, or he was simply unable to loosen his grip, he started dragging Lillian over with him.

At the sight of the falling child Matt leapt into action flying faster then he'd ever flown before, and grabbed onto his mistress.

Even through all of the chaos, and the building coming down on their heads, Cornelia could have sworn for a moment both Matt, and Lillian shined blue for a brief moment. Less then a moment later Matt used his ring, and opened a fold. "Will, get everyone to Candracar NOW!"

Will's fold was already opened before he shouted. The Guardian's, and Regents descended upon the two portals. Hay Lin, and Taranee even got Professor Sylla through. It was an insanely close call, but everyone made it out…except Riddle.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Candracar was a buzz with excitement at the unexpected arrival of the Guardians, Regents, the Heart of Earth, as well as a stranger. "What is the meaning of this!?" exclaimed the cat lady Luba. "You dare bring an uninvited human to the infinite dimension!" She then glanced at Lillian. "And the Heart of Earth as well! She's much too young to even control her powers let a lone comprehend the knowledge of Candracar!"

Lillian clung tightly to Matt, more than a little overwhelmed by everything that had happened over the last few hours. Will stood before Luba, and the Oracle, fully prepared to defend their actions, and for a lecture as well as.

"We had no choice, we were trapped in a building that was quickly coming down on us, and all of us would have been killed." Luba was about to retort, but the Oracle stepped forward.

"It is alright Luba, the Guardians did what they felt they needed to do. There truly was no other option." Luba frowned, but said nothing. "Now, the question is, what shall we do with them?"

Sylla had actually heard very little of the conversation and was currently staring at the wondrous sight of the magical palace of Candracar all around him. Taranee had melted the ice block around him, but vines, provided by Cornelia, quickly bound him. For a brief moment, he thought he must be dead, because this was his idea of heaven. A slap to the back of his head brought him back to Earth, so to speak.

"Pay attention!" Exclaimed Irma, loving the fact that she could slap her teacher around, and not get in trouble. "The man's talking to you." Sylla looked up at the Oracle, who seemed to be a being of immense power. Suddenly, he was very much aware that the girls whom he had been stalking, must work for this man. He had a sneaking suspicion he was not on his good list.

"Raphael Sylla, is that correct?"

"Y-Yes sir." he said with a gulp.

The tall bald man's eyes seemed to pierce right into the blond man's skull. "I must tell you, your actions over that past few months have not only endangered the Guardians, but your own world as well."

Sylla looked up surprised. "I…I don't understand!"

"It is because you don't understand, that has put everyone in danger."

"But it was all Mr. Riddle's idea, I was just-" Sylla started, but was cut off by the Oracle.

"Blindly fallowing orders? Did you truly think no harm would come from your endeavors?"

Sylla looked away, but the Oracle wasn't finished. "While I should emphasize the damage you could have caused I don't trust you with any other information. As it is you can not be allowed to leave here knowing what you already know." He then turned to the Guardians. "What do you think should be done with him?"

At this the girls all perked up. "I can always scramble his brains." Said Irma with a wink. "Or should we have Taranee just set him on fire?"

The girls all giggled, as Sylla started squirming. "Guy's let's be rational about this. Let's give him a chance to earn his freedom." Cornelia suggested, as Sylla began to regain some hope. "Challenge him to a staring contest with Matt." Sylla gulped, as Matt flashed his bright green eyes, for effect.

But the Oracle folded his hands. "Are you quite ready to be serious?"

"Who says we're not serious? That guy put us all though hell for months!" Said Irma, putting her hands on her hips. "If I can't scramble his brains, how about sunny side up maybe?"

But Will stepped forward. "As much as I would like to see our dear Professor fed to the wolves, the Oracle's right, he has to go back."

"Oh really?" Said Cornelia, not ready to forgive him for bringing her sister in to this whole mess.

Will held up her hands. "He'll be missed. It was bad enough when everyone thought we were the ones who did something to Elyon, and her family. I doubt we could trick the cops twice. Plus, if he has been gathering data on us, and the police find it, we're number one suspects all over again. We don't want anyone else looking too closely at us again."

As much as they hated to admit it, Will was right he had to go back. Riddle's death was caused by his own madness, and carelessness, and the police would probably view it as a suicide or an accident, but what could they do with Sylla?

Fortunately, the Oracle had an answer. "I can erase his memories of the Guardians, and the Regents of Earth. He will return to Earth believing himself to be a teacher, nothing more." While this did solve the problem, it wasn't really satisfying.

"So that's it then?" Cornelia said, in a low even voice. "He gets away with stalking, kidnapping, and almost getting my sister killed, and he doesn't have to answer for any of it?"

The Oracles sighed. "Sometimes the right choice is not the easy choice Earth Guardian." The blond was furious, she would have left right then, and there if Lillian wasn't still with them clinging to Matt.

"Whatever." She wanted to say a lot more, but bit her tong for now, for Lillian's sake.

The Oracles performed his magic, and before Sylla could protest, his mind went blank, and he passed out. He was sent back to his home, and all of the data that he collected on Matt, and the girls was removed. With that mess taken care of, they turned their attention to little Lillian.

The Oracle approached the child, currently surrounded by her Regents, trying to comfort her, but she just hid her head in Matt's vest. Cornelia saw this, and made a very difficult decision. "Take her memories away as well."

Will looked at her friend concerned. "Cornelia, are you sure?" She hesitated, but at the sight of her traumatized sister, she knew she was making the right choice.

"We were right the first time, she's too young, and she's been through too much today." As she approached her sister, Matt tried to get Lillian's attention.

"Princess, come on sweetie, don't be afraid no one can hurt you now." She didn't know why, but she felt safe with them, with him. Somehow all of this was real, and he really was her Guardian Angel, her protector, but she didn't understand what was going on all around her, it was too much, she was scared, and she just wanted to go home.

Then she felt the familiar touch of her sister's hand on her shoulder. "It's OK Lillian, you'll be ready for the truth someday, but for right now this was all just a dream." And at those words Lillian Hale began to feel drowsy, and quietly fell asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lillian woke up when she heard the door to the apartment opening. She tensed for a moment. "Hi Honey, how was your day at home all alone?" Lillian blinked, she must have slept most of the day away, but she also had the strangest dream.

"I must have fallen asleep after Hanna Montana, cuz I had the weirdest dream. Cornelia, and her friends were fairies, Matt was a Dark Angel, Napoleon, and Huggles were huge beasts, and they were all trying to save me from this bald man."

He mother laughed. "My, that's some imagination." Lillian jumped up, and ran to her room. "Where are you running off to in such a rush?"

"I have to write this down before I forget it, it'll make a good story." she called out from her bedroom, booting up her computer.

Her mother smiled. At least she didn't get into any trouble. She thought, as she went to check the answering machine. _**"You have ONE new message."**_

Suddenly, Napoleon remembered that Matt had picked up the phone when Cornelia had called earlier, and the damaging message was still on the machine. He darted across the room, ramming into the small table the machine was on, causing it to fall, and hit the ground with a crash.

"Napoleon! Bad cat, very BAD cat!" Mrs. Hale said, swatting him as she shouted. "No supper for you tonight!" she scolded, picking up the now broken machine.

Napoleon sulked, as he darted away. "The rodent gets an extra treat, Matty Boy gets the girl, and I get smacked, and sent to bed with no supper. Sometimes being a cat really sucks."

To be continued…

Next time, "Revenge of the Pigeons"

In this last chapter Pigeon Leader Captain Loone helps Matt get revenge on a certain teacher. But as this story comes to a close another threat is lying in wait.

_**Don't worry Napoleon. I love cats! I'll give you a treat too! Anyways, as this story comes to a close, my school life, and home life, will hopefully calm down, so I am able to beta the next story! Yayz! R and R.**_

_**Gemini signing out! 3**_

Yeah don't feel bad Napoleon, unlike most cats, you know how to open the refrigerator. :P

-Misa over and out!


	16. Revenge of the Pigeons

_Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER OWN W.I.T.C.H.! (sob)_

_**This is Gemini's edited version. Sorry again for the oversight.**_

_Well we're reached the end and lookie lookie over 100 REVIEWS! Thank you so much everyone! It's been a long journey for Matt, W.I.T.C.H., and the other Regents but this chapter is at an end. Years down the road, looking back, I'm sure he'll remember this as one of the turning points in his life. As well as strange, and at times, frustrating._

_I do hope you'll join me in the future for the next installment, as well as a Halloween special "W.I.T.C.H. Zombies" Now up. But lets get back to the gang shall we? It was really frustrating to see their teacher get off almost Scott free, so Matt's calling in a favor from no other than Captain Loone. (I keep hearing Robin Williams with a bad French accent when ever he talks) And he out for REVENGE…_

**Revenge of the Pigeons**

W.I.T.C.H. and Matt gathered the next day to check on Sylla. He really didn't seem to remember anything about them being magical beings, or the late Mr. Riddle. Thankfully, they wouldn't have to see him again next semester. The old computer teacher was coming back from Maternity leave, so Sylla was being transferred to another school to take a more permanent position. He was moving halfway across the country, but no one felt satisfied.

"Can't we slash his tires or something?" Said Irma, as they watched him go into the local Starbucks to get a cup of coffee.

Cornelia rolled her eyes. "This coming from a police man's daughter."

"Exactly, I know how to get away with it."

The blond just tossed her hair. "Yeah, and keep him here longer."

Irma made a face. "Good point."

Matt also wanted revenge on their former teacher, but he had been in enough trouble last year because of Shagon. If only there was something they could do that couldn't be traced back to them. Suddenly, he heard the familiar bad French accent that could only belong to the local crazy pigeon, Captain Loone. "Alright, it has been quiet for some time, but now is not the time to relax! The enemy is planning something, something big! I just don't know what yet."

Spotting the pigeons in the tree, Matt glanced at Sylla's car, and had an idea. A wonderfully awful idea. "Captain Loony-I mean Loone, there's been a message from the front!"

The bird flew over, landed on Matt's head, and looked at him upside-down like he did the first time they me. "Well speak up lad, has the enemy made a move?"

Knowing he was looking ridiculous to the girls, and anyone else who happened to be passing by, Matt continued. "Not just the enemy THE enemy."

The bird turned his head right side up, and gasped. "Surly you don't me THE enemy!?"

"He's hiding in plain sight." The boy said, pointing to Sylla car. "That's his transport, he's planning on escaping any minute now!"

"This is the moment we've been waiting for! Thank you for your help talking human." And with that, Captain Loone flew off to ready his troops.

"Ah, Matt?" asked Will raising an eyebrow. "What was all that about?" Matt just put an arm around his girl, and smiled.

"Payback's a bitch, or in this case a flock of pigeons. Just sit back, and wait for the fire works."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright men, this is it, this is the BIG ONE!" squawked Loone, as he eyed his troops.

"Pierre!" he called to his Second in Command.

"Ah, it's Peter sir."

"Yes, yes, whatever. Do you still have the runs?"

"…yes."

"Hooray!" they all exclaimed.

"Target his transport, but save some ammunition for THE enemy himself. Onward to victory, onward for France!"

It was quite a sight seeing a large flock of pigeons all dive bombing a car all at once. The clerk at the coffee shop found it very funny.

"What are you laughing at?" Sylla asked, as he paid for his coffee.

"I just glad that's not my car." The teenage boy said, pointing out the window. Sylla was taking a sip as he glanced out, and saw to his horror it was _HIS_ car. He spat out his coffee all over a very large man with several tattoos.

"What's your problem?!" The man then grabbed him, causing Sylla to spill his hot coffee all over himself.

As he watched this poor man about to be pummeled, the teen was torn between calling the cops, or laughing. The man did give him a "C" in computers after all.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After finally escaping the large man, Sylla limped out to take a look at the damage done to his beautiful car.

"Ahh, my car!" The birds had done a number on the classic car that was going to take more than a bucket of soapy water to fix. "Uh, I left the top down."

From across the street Matt, and the girls were in stitches. "Oh I can't breath." Wheezed Irma trying breath between her hysteric bits of laughter.

"Oh God, it's everywhere!" Cried Sylla, causing them to start laughing all over again. "Ah, I just had the seats reupholstered too." The man wined, not knowing the second wave was about to come. From out of the blue, the pigeons returned with a fury, bombing the former teacher.

He tried swatting at the birds, but they were smart enough to stay above his reach targeting him with blow after blow of bird poo. After a good five minutes, the pigeons were empty, and retreated, leaving Sylla stumbling around in a daze. He had to wipe his glasses off just to see straight. He looked at his once beautiful car, then down at himself. "What the hell did I ever do to deserve that?"

Hay Lin, who used the wind to listen in giggled. "It's almost a shame he doesn't remember."

Irma, who was now beat red, was finally able to catch her breath. "Oh, that was so sweet, I only wish I had a camera to preserve this precious memory."

Matt Smirked, and held out his phone. "Your wish is my command. I recorded the whole thing." The girls clamored around him to re-watch the horrid attack on their most hated professor.

"Oh, this is SO going up on Youtube!" Cornelia said, and then laughed again.

As the crowd laughed, Sylla got into his bird poo covered car, and drove off vowing never again to come anywhere near this town again, or to feed the pigeons.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After W.I.T.C.H. and the Regents left with Lillian, Halinor went to see her friend Luba. Luba was staring at the auromears deep in thought when the former Fire Guardian came in. "Something troubling you Luba?"

The cat lady glanced at her friend. "The Regent of Earth, the boy was here today."

Halinor was there for the whole fiasco, and didn't understand what Luba was so uneasy about it. "Yes, so were the Guardians, why does that-"

"You gave him HER ring!" Luba snapped, no longer looking at Halinor.

"I gave him the MAGE ring." she countered. "It was the Mage's long before it was Nerissa's. Mathew needed something to help gage his new powers. The ring was a tool of the light longer then it was for the dark."

"That boy shouldn't be near anything that she has touched, he is tainted!" At this Halinor became angry.

"That's only because he was bewitched by Nerissa, you could say the same thing about me. Am I tainted as well? Maybe I shouldn't be in Kandracar if I'm such a risk!"

Luba turned to the former Guardian, and sighed. "True you were bewitched, but he became a monster."

Halinor was normally calm in her old age, but she still had a temper that hadn't fully disappeared from her youth. "Nerissa used whatever weakness she could to enslave us. The fact that she had to use more power on him only proves his will was harder to break."

Luba's eyes flashed. "My point exactly, she used too much power on him. The demon still rests within him, the last thing he needed was something that could connect him with Nerissa!"

Halinor was quiet for a moment before speaking. "I think Mathew should be taught, and encouraged not pushed away."

Luba looked at her skeptically. "Are you talking about the Regent or Nerissa."

"Maybe I'm trying not to repeat the same mistakes we made with Nerissa." Halinor said calmly.

This only angered Luba more. "She killed your friend, and fellow Guardian in cold blood, she was beyond saving after that Halinor!"

The aged guardian calmly turned around, and started to walk out, but not without one final thought. "I wasn't talking about the time _after that_."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hay Lin was relaxing after a busy shift at the restaurant. She had retreated to the basement to take another look at the book of Prophesy. She wanted to see if she could copy, and maybe recreate some the drawings in the book, there was a lot of hidden details that she wanted to get a better look at. Her Grandma had said not to rely on the book for answers, especially since it was incomplete, but Hay Lin felt almost drawn to it for some reason, however, as she tried to pull it down from the high shelf, she lost her footing, and fell to the floor.

"Ouch, that's smart!" She wasn't really hurt, maybe just a little bruise, however she gasped when she saw the fragile book's cover was now in her hand torn from the book itself. "Oh no, Grandma, and Caleb are going to kill-" but then she noticed there was something hidden inside the cover in her hand.

"What's this?" she carefully pulled out a hidden piece of parchment, and saw it was one of the books missing pages. She gasped at the picture, this was a page beyond the battle with Nerissa. She called Taranee as quickly as she could; the others had to see this.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Will, and Matt were taking a walk together enjoying a nice quiet day. "I'm glad we got to spend some time alone together." Will said, taking his hand.

Matt smiled. "I know it seems like every time we're enjoying a quiet moment together, something comes up."

"Well then let's take advantage of the time we do have shall we?" Will said, snaking her arms around her boyfriend as she leaned in for a kiss. Matt was happy to oblige when suddenly Will heard, _"W.I.T.C.H. meeting at the Silver Dragon. Pronto!"_

Will pulled away, frustrated enough to hit something. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

Matt sighed. "End of the world again?"

Will blew a stray hair out of her face. _"Taranee I swear, have you been hired by my mother to keep my hormones in check?"_

"_It's not my fault you're always making out with Matt."_ Taranee replied, as Will sighed.

"_I never get to make out with him anymore its always one disaster after another."_ she wined, causing Taranee to laugh.

"_Well then get down to the Silver Dragon. When your done you, and Matt can play spin the bottle all by yourselves."_ Will raised an eyebrow.

"_You've been hanging out with Irma too much."_ As she ended the mental message, Will took Matt's hand this time to lead him to the Silver dragon.

"Come on, the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can lock us both in a closet together." Matt couldn't help but smirk at his girlfriend's suggestion.

"I can live with that."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back in Meridian, Caleb was beyond furious. Someone had broken into his father's home, and ransacked the place taking everything of value. He balled his fist in anger. Who would dare rob the home of his dead father? Aldarn, and Drake came as soon as they heard the news, and vowed to find the thief, and lock him up for the rest of his days.

Aldarn put a hand on his best friends shoulder. "I know this is a hard time for you Caleb, but did your father have anything of value? If the thief sold something to a merchant, we might be able to find out who sold it to him."

The young rebel had to push aside his anger to think. "Father was a simple man he never had much…except." His eyes widened in horror as he realized what his father did posses. "Oh no!"

He bolted to his father bedroom, and pulled up a loose floorboard. He prayed it was still there. He pulled out an old wooden box, and tore it open. "NO!" It was gone.

"We have to find it! Let the queen know we need more men searching!" Caleb knew it was a mistake to let him keep it, but his father just couldn't throw it away. Even though he tried at the falls, he couldn't bring himself to part with it.

Drake looked at Caleb, concerned. "Slow down Caleb, what's missing that's so important?"

The young man looked much older at that moment with a haunted look in his eyes. "The former Heart of Meridian, Nerissa's prison."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the Silver Dragon Hay Lin told everyone about the hidden page in the book, but Taranee was hesitant. "I'm not so sure we should be looking at it, what if it's something bad that we can't change."

"It didn't look bad to me." Hay Lin said, eager to show them the missing page. "Like all of the pages, it's not really clear, but it looks important."

After a bit of arguing, they decided to look rather than be surprised later. Hay Lin laid the page out on a table, and stepped back so that the others could get a good look.

They were amazed at what they saw. There was a woman with long blond hair that looked sort of like Cornelia in the center. But Matt instantly knew that it wasn't Cornelia, it was Lillian, grown up now the Heart of Earth. Behind her stood what looked like a different version of Huggles, Napoleon, and himself as Shagon. Upon the Lillian's brow was the same symbol he has seen in the earlier pages and that symbol was also on each of her regents as apposed to Nerissa's seal. The mark of the Heart of Earth.

Acting upon instanced Matt reached out to touch the parchment. As soon as he touched the page, it began to glow in a soft blue light as a message wrote itself onto the page. While the message was in the same dialog as the rest of the book Matt was shocked to discover that he could read it.

"I-I can actually read this."

Cornelia, who had recognized the same blue light from the time when Matt rescued Lillian, remained quiet. Irma on the other hand had no problem speaking out. "How can you read it that language hasn't been spoken in years?"

"I don't know, but I think it's a message."

Will looked up at her boyfriend. "A message?"

"Yeah, one meant for me." He studied the page as he read it aloud.

"The Kingdom of Earth shall rise once more, facing many perils along the way. The ultimate fate of the blue world however lies with in the hands of the "Heart of Earth" and To Her Regents Three…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Matt had a lot to think about after finding that hidden message within the book of prophecy. Again, he was left with doubts of his control over his own fate, and if he had any free will at all. He called Napoleon to discuss the message since it concerned him as well. He also voiced his major concern that it was fate that made him fall in love with Will.

Napoleon just sighed, and rolled his eyes. "If that's what your really worried about then let me go back to sleep."

"But what if it wasn't really me that-"

"Look kid, no one can control who they love, not even fate."

"But-" Matt started, but the black cat cut him off.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if you had fallen in love with Cornelia instead? That would have brought you closer to Lillian, and your destiny."

Matt made a face. "I can safely say that I don't feel a thing for her."

"See, you fell in love with Will on your own. Case closed, end of story. Now stop worrying over nothing, I'm going back to bed." Napoleon hung up, and for the first time in a while, Matt felt a lot better, he didn't even have a headache.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Things were finally going back to normal for the time being. He even got seven minutes in heaven with Will in her closet. It didn't go past making out, they were both scared the world actually would come to an end if they went any further.

Speaking of things going back to normal, Matt had a sneaking suspicion that Cornelia had restarted the prank war. He somehow found himself on the "Hot Boy Bands" mailing list, and an official member of the "Vance Michel Justin Fan Club."

**THE END**

Stay tuned and keep an eye out for my next story…"Shagon's Revenge"

A horrible tragedy threatens to tear Will and Matt apart, and that's just what Shagon's been waiting for.

_**Once again, I have been a beta for another story. I am working on applying for a magnet program where I will be taking AP geography/social studies, so I am very busy, however, I will never abandon Misa.**_

_**Loyally siging out, Gemini!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's join me on this journey!**_

_**Lots of Love, Shiroi Misa**_


End file.
